Phoenix Force
by MD Goth
Summary: Complete...“…I believe that if what I theorized is correct, and if Jade somehow does not stray from the path…one day she may come into a power that would make her a god to GODS.”
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so this is my first Winx Fanfiction so please be nice. Now I should put a disclaimer in here shouldn't I, okay here it is.

**DISCLAIMER**

**Anyway on to the story…**

12 years ago in a realm called Shira, a brutal battle was taking place, outside between the Faeries and the Orcs who were trying to conquer Shira, the 5 year old princess, Jade Ember Scarlet Hava was staring at the door, as she hid in the room her father had made for her and her nanny as her father and mother battled outside.

Jade growled silently, "I wanna go help my mommy and daddy please nanny I can teach those meanies a lesson," she said swinging her fists around.

"Hush Ms. Jade your parents know what's best for you, and…" the nanny was broken of by the door pushing itself open as Jade's father the King of Shira fell through the door in a fit of exhaustion. Jade ran to him ignoring the blood and other things on his shirt as she hugged him.

"Hey kiddo come here and hug your old man," her father said hugging back, "Now I had hopped to do this when I felt you were old enough, but you have to take it," her father said incoherently, his blood flowing onto his daughters body.

"Sir you can't, you know the consequences of your actions, this could scar her for life and the markings are unbecoming," her nanny babbled away.

"Quiet Daine you know it's either this or those nasty Witches and their Orcs or this and we can't let the power of the phoenix fall into their hands, we knew that this was coming and I have made arrangements," her father argued, as he put his hand to his chest where a tattoo of a phoenix was, and began to pull the ancient power from his chest.

"Sir you haven't done the cleansing period yet and it will hurt her, emotionally and physically," Daine said concern filling her voice.

The fiery red tattoo faded from his chest and he held out a small red ball of fire, "Honey this is going to hurt and I don't want you to scream okay, I want you to be big and brave, just like your old man," her father began to push the fire into her chest as Jade whimpered in pain.

Jade never cried or screamed as her father forced the magic into her body, Jades began seeing all sorts of monsters and having vision after another, till her father finished the pushing of the fire into her body. Jade fell limply to the floor, as Daine rushed to see if she was okay.

"Sir the marks are missing," Daine gasped.

"They will come when the time is right, and she truly needs the power of the Phoenix Force. Now go you have to leave, we talked this over with you are to raise as if she was your own child, and when she is old enough send her to Alfea, it was her mother's last wish, when she awakens she will remember nothing, now go Daine please just go…promise me to take care of her, and love her as if she were your own, Daine just promise this," Daine nodded as Jade's father did a translocation spell and sent them to a different realm.

**12 years later…**

Jade was slammed into a car as her attacker drew out a knife and readied it for a throwing, Jade rolled out of the way as the knife flew towards her, Jade looked at the girl she had rescued from this sick twisted old man and motioned for her to get out of here. Jade threw another punch, which didn't faze him as he pushed her aside. Jade rolled into a crouching position as she began to toss fire blasts at him, again and again it hit him, driving him back, but yet he didn't seem truly fazed. The man ran at her shoulder dropped, Jade attempted to dodge it but the man caught her straight on, as Jade was once again thrown into a car. Her short hair seemed to pour into her eyes as she sat up a small grim look on her face, "Look I didn't want to do this but I'm going Winx," she snarled at the man as her wings came out and her outfit changed, her usual tight fitting shirt and cargo pants was replaced with a red, one strap t-shirt that showed her lower midriff and a black pair of pants that were ripped in many places, Jade smirked evilly as the man backed of and ran away. Jade powered down and winced in pain as she limped home.

Entering her semi mansion, Jade picked the mail up and dropped it onto the kitchen table as she headed for a nice hot bath where she could soak her aching limbs. Upon entering the house her doorbell rang. "Talk to me Yusuke I ain't got all day," she said to her best friend in the entire world. Jade entered her room with her friend and lay on her bed as she spoke to her best friend.

"You look like crap," Yusuke said, "Anyway how's it going,"

"Come on Yusuke why in the world would you come to see what's going on, so what's the news on the street," Jade said slightly annoyed.

"Quick question, why in the world would you break Becky's nose?"

"She was getting on my nerves, so I punched her, no big," Jade said with a small smile.

Yusuke sighed, "Well she won't stop harassing me what do I do,"

"Break it again," Jade said a grin appeared on her face, before she turned serious, "So honestly what's up," there was a long pause.

"I'm going straight," Yusuke said finally, there was an even longer pause, "I'm going to give up thieving, and go to Red fountain,"

"You're going straight, but the rogues…" Jade began.

"Have a new leader Jem," Yusuke cut her of.

"But isn't Red fountain for the snobby prissy Princes and their squires?" Jade said.

"I was king of the thieves Jade, that makes me royalty in my own sense, I just came over to tell you I'll be seeing you at Alfea and Becky is going to Cloud." Yusuke said with a sigh.

"Wait I'm not going to Alfea…" Jade said as Yusuke dropped an envelope on her bed, "you know that withholding mail is a federal offence right," Jade said ripping the letter up.

"All because I say I'm going straight doesn't mean I will. Being the best at the mob isn't what my parents want to see me doing with my life," Yusuke said, "besides half of my men still consider me as their leader, who needs a la-"

"No freakin way am I going to Alfea," Jade snarled as she threw the paper onto the ground,"

"I thought it wasn't optional if you got into a fight one more time," Yusuke said as he pointed to a visible bruise on her face, "And you just blew that chance, look on the bright side, we get to go through years of torture together, well actually at Red Fountain all we have to do is fight, at Alfea…"

"Word's can not describe how much I loathe you right now," Jade said bitterly.

"I love you to Jade," blowing her a kiss, as he jumped out the window, leaving Jade to curse silently. Awaiting her cruel fate.

**2 weeks later…**

"You ladies know the drill if your name isn't on the list, you get turned into slime," Griselda, snapped at the new girls as soon as it was Jade's turn, "Name?"

"Jade," Jade said with her arms crossed and a rebellious glint in her eyes.

"Jade What?" Griselda retorted, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Hava, can I go now," Jade said with a bored look on her face.

Griselda paled slightly, but Jade wasn't paying attention, "You can go in your roommates for this year will be Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa, you will be sharing a room with Stella, if you have any problems please come see me."

"Yeah whatever," Jade said walking away.

**At Their new Dorm…**

"The indignity of it all, I the princess of Solaria have to share my room with a mere commoner, and rumour has it that she has the most horrendous fashion sense," Stella said in her usual fashion.

"Aw come on Stella it may not be that bad," Bloom said as Jade entered the room.

Stella eyed Jade's clothing, a black tank top that showed her midriff with camouflage cargo pants, "See what did I tell you bad fashion sense," Stella whispered to Bloom.

Jade rolled her eyes; "I have ears if you didn't notice." This caused Stella to blush in embarrassment. "Right anyway, I'm Jade Hava, and I guess you're my new room mate," she said directing the comment to Stella.

"Well of course I am, didn't you recognize me I'm Stella the Princess of Solaria, and you girlfriend need a serious make-over," Jade gave Stella one of her eerie smiles and gently placed an arm around Stella's neck, in a friendly sort of manner.

"You know Stella you remind, of a friend I used to know, really nice, tried to change my wardrobe, my outlook and life and in general tried to change me, do you know what happened to that friend that I knew."

Stella shook her head.

"Well let's just say that she blindly ran into my fist, and her nose was broken, of course our friendship just sort went rock bottom after that." Jade smiled warmly at the terrified Stella and her awe struck friends. "But hey it was all accidental of course, anyway I'm here till I either get expelled, or till Senior year, so your all stuck with me," Jade grinned.

"And I'm Bloom, I'm from Sparx and Earth," Bloom said amazed at this girls confidence.

"Anyway I'm Tecna I am from the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

"Musa from the Harmonic Nebula, dig your style," Musa said.

"Flora from the fifth moon of Marigold,"

"Right on and Stella if I ever need fashion advise I'll come to you 'kay," Jade said to Stella with a grin, as Stella brightened slightly. "Back to the point Jade from Azrath's Eighth moon." Jade said. "Now what do you do around here for fun…

**Ms. Feragonda's office…**

"She looks just like her father, doesn't she, Griselda," Feragonda said to the head of the discipline.

"Yes but she has her mother's eyes and she doesn't even know, if a witch finds out and unleashes the Phoenix Force unwittingly the universe could be doomed."

"To be honest the phoenix force depends on the person who wields it, the ancient power itself rivals the dragon fire and when unleashed it were going to have to be ready, so try to gain her respect, Griselda, her foster mom says that she barely trusts anyone," Feragonda said.

"We have to be careful to, you know her parents are still alive, and being tortured to this day we have to have her fully trained if we want to rescue them, by the way what is the power of the Phoenix,"

"The phoenix is a mythical bird. It is believed that the phoenix burns itself, and then a new one is born from the ashes of the original phoenix. . It is supposed to be inspirational, and represent our capacity for vision in life. It's her destiny to regenerate the realm of Shira, and we need to calmly let her know that she's a princess."

"Why do I have a feeling that part will be the hardest." Griselda sighed

**The Next Day…**

"Right and we have to learn magical history because, I mean really since when do we need to know about a bunch of dead Faeries. Griselda just gave me a project on some hostage queen, who just happens to have the same name as me," Jade said angrily.

"And we got lucky last year, A 5000 word essay on the Queen of Shira, bummer," Musa agreed.

"The Queen of Shira is said to be the most beautiful woman in the universe, and we need to go shopping, the annual Red Fountain Alfea dance is coming," Stella said.

"Yeah but I have to begin the stupid paper," Jade reminded her.

"Or you could do it the night before," Stella pointed out.

"Right and if you listened to Stella your chances of passing this year would be very slim, would you like me to calculate the exact risk factor involved?" Tecna asked.

"Uh Jade did you even read the paper, or listen in class you could do this or get a picture of her family and tell her your thoughts on the picture," Bloom asked.

"No, it's a piece of paper with words on it and her voice seems to drag on and on." Jade yawned.

"Miss Hava I hope your heading to the library to get working on your project," Griselda said sternly as Jade wheeled around a sheepish look on her face as Flora answered for her.

"Well of course we were all just heading there right now to help her look for some books so she could begin." Flora lied as she and Bloom dragged Jade away into the library.

"Um why are there so many books here," Stella asked as she walked in.

"It's a library Stella, sometimes I wonder if you're missing your B-R-A-I-N" Musa said with a sigh.

"Come on let's just find a book on Queen Hailey II" Jade quickly yanked out a book that had Shira on it as she checked it out and left the Library.

"Here can I see that book," Bloom said as she plucked the book from Jade's arms and opened it to a random page in the book.

"Hey this is getting creepy look guys," Bloom said as she pointed to a picture of the Royal family.

"Come on I'd rather not read this book right now and Stella won't stop harassing me until I get my ears pierced," Jade said as Bloom put the picture in front of Jade who looked blankly at the picture, "What about it,"

"They look like you Jade," Flora said.

"When is your birthday Jade?"

"May 10," Jade replied.

"The girl has the same age and birthday as you," Musa said with a small gasp.

"All right don't care can we go now," Jade said impatiently.

"Jade's right lets go we can't be bothered by these coincidences," Stella said as she began to walk away.

"The girl's name is Jade Ember Scarlet Hava," Jade glanced at Tecna, and then the book.

"When it tells me what my birthmark is and my identification marks are then I will maybe just maybe care a little bit more." Jade grinned as Tecna flipped through the book and came up with nothing. "Look no way I'm royalty, I mean there family has the Phoenix Force which bears the emblem on their chest, and last time I checked there was no tattoo on my chest. And even so I just couldn't be royalty…"

"Of course you couldn't be royalty especially of Shira, once a time ago it was the most popular realm in the universe, who weren't brawlers…" Jade cut her off with a cold glare.

"Besides there just extreme coincidences, now can we go," Jade asked again impatiently.

"Alright so let's go," Bloom said with a sigh.

**AN: I have to leave this where it is but please review**


	2. 2

**A/N: If you want to hear the song below which isn't mine might I add then go to ****alright on to the next chapter.**

Jade grinned as she entered the mall with the Winx club as she saw a pair of pants that she had to have, as Stella grabbed her and dragged to her a store with stunning dresses in the front of it, Jade paused and nodded at the members of the Winx club who split up as she and Stella went into the store.

"Alright Stella you pick out of the outfit, I've got to get that," Jade pointed to an outfit that looked almost punkish.

"Fine but first try this on," Stella as she yanked some clothes from the racks and dragged Jade to the dressing room just as The Winx Club came to see if she could survive Stella's antics.

**5 min later…**

Jade smiled nervously, as she waited for the Winx Club girls to look her over, and give her the go ahead. Jade was wearing a blood red dress that came down a little above her knees. The sleeves are torn at the shoulders but come back around her arms and hands to protect them. Leggings are worn and covered by knee high boots that are black and have buckles near the ankles and knees. A black scarf is worn around her neck, and her hair is pulled into a bun leaving her red streaks hanging in her face.

"See now all we have to do is your make up and you'll be a hit with all the guys." Stella laughed as the girls stared in awe.

"Right now about that outfit over there can I…" Jade began.

"Wait how much is this going to cost her?" Bloom questioned.

"Roughly 200 grand but that's a small price to pay for beauty," Stella informed them.

Jade turned to a clerk who was watching them, "Right after I get changed can you wrap this up and bring me that outfit over there," Jade grinned as the clerk nodded and scrambled up rushing to do what the teen had said. Jade smiled at the girls as she went back to the changing room. Exiting nearly ten minutes later with her new outfit, which caused some guys who were walking by to drool and walk into a nearby wall. "So what you think, to revealing," Jade was now wearing a traditional dog collar, around her neck and wrists. A thick brown jacket that stops at her elbows and midriff covers a tube top. Jade was also wearing black leather pants, and brown knee high boots. Gloves with there fingers cut of and come up just a little father that her wrists.

"I'm digging your new threads but I doubt Griselda is going to allow you go through Alfea, dressed like that," Musa put in.

"Obviously but I'll take it anyway you never know," Jade said as she changed back into her regular clothes and gave it to the clerk.

"That will be 250 grand, miss will that be debit or credit." Jade tossed her a credit card as she began to chat with the girls.

The girls walked out and headed to a small café that was surrounded by a small group of people a man flew out of a small arena as the crowd cheered for the winner.

"Who will take on this champ on for a fight," the man's manager said to the crowd.

Jade grinned, and stepped forward much to the horror of the Winx Club as the manager grinned evilly at her.

_I'm just your sweet next-door neighbour  
I do what I'm told  
And I never cause any trouble_

"I so accept your challenge,"

"We have a challenger this girl is going to challenge our big strong contestant," her opponent smirked, as people began putting in there bets. As the battle began.

_  
I'm so much more than meets the eye  
But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside _

Jade dodged the first round of attacks the guy as the guy did a sweep kick catching Jade of balance and let her stumble back. Trying to regain her balance, the man attempted to spear her to the ground but missed as Jade leaped up landing on his back sending him to the ground. The man grabbed her leg as she did a back flip and tossed her into a wall. Both contestants got up and the guy lunged at her, his hand grabbed her hair and picked her up and prepared to punch her but he thought against it as he threw her to a wall, kicking her in the ribs.

_  
Don't mess with my kind  
Don't play with my mind  
I'm only a girl  
But I can move the world  
Don't put me down  
Or kick me to the ground  
I'll be up in a flash  
My superhuman blast _

Jade got up slamming her fist into his jaw and hooking her left leg with his as she brought him crashing down. Jade smirked as she stood up, dusting her body of, as the crowd began to chant her name.

_I may be out to have a little bit of fun  
I've got a life of my own and it's just begun  
I've got powers that you can't deny  
Treat me wrong, and I'm gone  
In the blink of an eye _

The guy got up as Jade drop kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Jade walked over to the Winx Club and grinned, "No problem, lets head back to Alfea," Jade said as she walked away from the girls.

"She's cool in this odd sort of way," Musa finally said.

"Yeah I have a feeling that this year is going to be more adventurous than last year," Bloom said as the girls began to follow Jade.


	3. 3

A/N: Someone reviewed that Jade was mean, I didn't think so but I did put a bit of humbling here for her just in case and there will be other parts where Jade's going to realize that she isn't so tough.

"So Jade do you have a boyfriend yet?" Stella asked Jade who shook her head. "Not a problem we'll fix you up with a red fountain boy easily.

Jade groaned silently and rolled her eyes. "You know what Stella…" Jade said turning around slowly, meeting absolutely no one. "Stella…" her voice impatient, yet had an unusual scared tone to the voice. Jade turned around again slowly, "Please not again, why me," said her normally cocky over confidence had been replaced with a scared little child's voice one that she hadn't used in years at least not since the "accident."

Jade screamed as a huge fiery phoenix came into view and the sounds of battle rang clearly in her head making the room spin and sending her to the floor.

As Jade fell to the ground Bloom burst out into full Winx the Dragon fire shooting out of her body and seemingly flew threw the roof. Jade herself burst into full Winx.

"We've got to go get help," Flora said running of.

1 min and 30 seconds later…

Feragonda came running up to the girls, "Someone must have said the incantation but who could…" Feragonda muttered to herself. Jade was now attempting to stand on her own two feet. As everything went back to normal, "Jade are you alright?"

Jade looked down at the burning sensation on her chest and gasped, placing her hands on her chest, "Well of course it depends what you mean by okay, if you mean the fact that I have a splitting head ache and there is a tattoo of some sort on my chest then yes I'm peachy," Jade was yelling now.

"Jade calm down," Griselda snapped, snapping Jade out of her hysteria and causing her keep her cool head about her.

"Okay what just happened?" Stella asked.

"Jade is actually Jade Ember Scarlet Hava is actually Princess of Shira," Griselda said.

Jade blinked, "Shut up," she said calming down slightly, "Well that actually does explain a lot of sense like why I'm so rich."

"So your not going to do anything stupid like rescue your parents by yourself are you," Tecna said as she helped Bloom up.

"Well of course I'm going to rescue my Parents but not by myself, God I'm not stupid, I'll get my crew and friends and succubus and other friends and such."

"Wait you have a succubus bonded to you, how-" Griselda said.

"She's half actually but she's probably more powerful than any other succubus out there and most annoying, aggravating, tiring, one out there, and she's my best friend." Jade said factually.

"Hold up how did you get a succubus to bond with you don't you like have to beat them in a completion or something, you didn't actually fight her," Musa questioned.

"Of course not honey that would be foolish," Flora chipped in.

"I was stupid and dumb 2 years ago, I beat her with a lot of magic some hand to hand combat and even then I ended up with 35 different broken bones and a very angry succubus at my side, but I've been through worse." Jade shrugged.

"You will of course need some red fountain boys," Bloom pointed out.

"And your taking us with you," Musa put in.

"Hold on what makes you think I'm taking you," Jade said.

"Well we're your friends and we want to help," Flora pointed out.

"Fine whatever we leave for the Azrath's Eighth moon tomorrow," Jade said.

"Absolutely not," Griselda's voice rang through the air stopping Jade. "You are not ready to go gallivanting to Shira to make another failed attempt at rescuing Shira."

Jade shrugged "It's always worked for me before," she pointed out.

"You need to train if you want to rescue your parents,"

"Fine I'll train for a month and then go gallivanting of," Jade said with a shrug.

"Actually it's not all that simple Jade's going to need to learn Shira martial arts, within a short period of time and only one person I know actually knows the techniques," Feragonda said.

**2hrs later…**

Professor Codatorta looked at Jade who was pouting slightly, "I have to train that in the greatest martial arts in a couple of weeks."

"Trust me I'm not happy about this either," Jade said.

"At least tell me you can fight," Codatorta sighed.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Jade said with a smirk.

"I think I will," Codatorta said as he attempted to punch her getting nothing but air.

"Right what am I supposed to be learning here," Jade said arrogantly as she kicked Codatorta to the wall as he turned around.

"Well you've got spunk kid, but that only gets you so far. Now I'm going to have to end this," Codatorta said as he seemingly disappeared out of sight. Jades eyes darted around the room.

"Whoa where'd he go," Bloom said as the Winx club also searched around the room.

Jade blinked once and in that split second a glowing hand appeared out of nowhere nailing her in the stomach. "Ouch," she said as she flew to the wall winded.

"I'll do it," Codatorta said, watching as Jade tried to get air back into her lungs.

"How…did… you…do that…I haven't… lost…fight since… I was cough 13." Jade wheezed.

"You didn't honestly expect to win did you, your not playing with those small time buffoons anymore you're entering the big leagues now and it's high time you showed a little respect. It would go a long way in your fighting abilities." Codatorta said with a smirk. Jade was still in a form of shock but lowered her eyes in her strange way of showing respect and showing that she was beat, she hadn't done that in awhile.

Codatorta turned to Griselda; "She will be coming to Red fountain everyday for a month at exactly 6 am." Jades eyes widened at the time. "I'll see you tomorrow at exactly 6 am, if you're late you'll be running 50 k," Codatorta said walking out, "Oh and by the way she'll need her magic suspended within that month so I can make sure she's actually learning." Codatorta informed Griselda and Feragonda.

The Winx Club rushed to Jade who was still panting hard, "You okay Jade," Tecna said.

"I have a feeling… that I'm going to be dragged… through hell and back again," she finally said.

"Jade you will also be practicing your magical duelling on the weekends so you will be prepared as will the rest of you girls if you want to be joining her," Feragonda was met with a bunch of moans, "now if I were you I'd start to get ready for the dance," the girls shuffled out.

**A/n: The next chapter won't feature the dance it will be one month later with some flashbacks I really want to get to the plot now. R&R**


	4. 4

**A/N: Jade's going to be bitchy in this chapter and probably the next for as she's going to be having some painful memories and try to battle her feelings, while trying to maintain who she is while trying to fight who she has to become and stuff like that.**

**31 days and thousands of bruises later…**

"You have managed to go 31 days with professor Codatorta, he thinks your ready and so does Griselda, so hears your magic back," Feragonda said as she gave back Jade's power source.

"Finally," Jade said happy to get her Winx back, she never realised how vulnerable she was with out it.

Flashback… 

Codatorta was charging at her after a powerful attack he had made which had left her feeling drained and tired. "Fire Shield," Jade said realizing to late that her Winx was gone as Codatorta struck her sending her flying into a tree.

**End** **Flashback**

"According to Saladin you've picked 4 seniors and 1 freshman which were highly recommended," Feragonda said approvingly.

"So can I leave tonight I've got to gather a lot of people discuss a strategy and such." Jade said making a small ball of fire with her magic and letting it roll around her fingers.

"Why of course as long as your room mates have gotten the go ahead with their parents," Feragonda said.

"Right now I guess I should head of I've got to do some packing," Jade excused herself, and hurried to her dorm.

"I will never understand how you managed 4 weeks with Codatorta and your daily 50 k runs," Musa said

"With 300 pounds tied to your body," Bloom added, hugging Jade.

"With lot's of pain and bruising cramps and cuts," Jade said shuddering at the thought, "We leave tonight do you have your permission slips even though this isn't a bloody field trip," Jade added. The Winx club nodded.

"You know it's to bad that even though you were at Red Fountain you couldn't find a single boyfriend oh well I'm sure we can find you a boyfriend on Shira," Stella laughed.

"Speaking of Boys you got lots of mail that you haven't opened," Tecna said holding at least 20 letters.

Jade thumbed through them tossing a lot of them into the nearby trash, which left her with only two letters in her hand. "Were those all from guys?" Stella asked in amazement.

"Yeah why?" Jade said reading quickly through a letter, and grinned as she put it in her desk drawer, tearing open the second one quickly, letting the contents fall out.

"Are you wondering why you don't have a boyfriend," Stella countered.

"No I don't wonder I've taken a dating hiatus those letters were from ex-boyfriends," Jade said smiling slightly as she looked at the contents, her fingers tracing the flower petals gently as she read the letter. "When will he ever learn," Jade muttered to herself, but the Winx Club heard her.

"When will who learn," Tecna said entering the room with Flora.

"No one…" Jade said her cheeks flushing slightly as she tried to put everything back into the letter. But Musa grabbed the letter from her, before Jade snatched it back. "Just an ex-boyfriend, actually that was the one before the hiatus," Jade said as she stuffed the item into her drawer and sealing it with a lock spell. "Anyway the guys said that they'd be here within an hour so pack light. In other words don't pack your closet Stella." Jade grinned as she waited for them to hurry up.

**1 hr 30 minutes later on Azrath's 8th moon…**

The 11 teenagers made their ways through the busy streets of Azrath. Toward a 3-story club slash motel.

"Why aren't we staying at the hotel," Stella complained.

"Do you want to get mugged," Yusuke said with a smile, Stella shook her head. "Then it's best to stay here." Jade rolled her eyes.

"You should note the heavy sarcasm on that, but on the plus side this place is more discreet than the hotel last thing I need is thousands of people knowing that I'm the princess of Shira, it blows the whole element of surprise." Jade said. "On a side note just try not to get some of the guys upset, the last thing we need is another is another fight, I don't want to get the cops involved…again," Jade said entering the club, catching a flying dagger in the air. "Now you boys know that's no way to treat a lady," Jade flung the dagger back into the room.

"Jade are you sure that this is a good idea, the exact risk factor in this is exactly 89.9" Tecna said as she looked inside.

"Hey look they got a new strip pole," Yusuke said as the boys followed him to a corner where there was a large strip pole on the table.

"I'll deal with that later," Jade sighed as she lead the girls out the club, "you guys can stay at my place while the boys can bunk here," Jade said leading them down the street to her semi mansion. "Just drop your stuff here in the hallway the servants can take it to you're appropriate room then we can go back to the club and I can get a drink," Jade said, noticing there looks she quickly added with a sigh, "non alcoholic of course," as the girls headed back up the street.

Heading back into the club, Jade headed toward the bar and ordered a blue drink and headed back to the Winx Club. "What is that," Musa said pointing at the drink.

"Poison," Jade replied giving them a eerie grin before taking a sip of it and drew up a ball of fire with her hand, she quickly tossed it to a nearby table letting it catch on fire.

"Hey what's the big idea punk?" a burly teenager said getting up. The Winx club looked at Jade and slowly took a step back.

"Jade… I thought you said you didn't want trouble," Stella whispered to her as more teenagers got up and slowly began to approach them like an animal stalking their prey.

Jade took another sip of her drink before speaking, "You guys forgot me already I'm hurt," she said deep in sarcasm, "I don't know but I think that you all need your asses whooped again by yours truly to give your small brains a little jolt," Jade continued taking another sip.

"Jade!" The group said together.

"Obviously, now can I get something to eat for me and my friends here," Jade said raising an eyebrow, "Oh and can you get Jones for me," she added.

"Yes ma'am," they said together as they ran off.

"Thank you," Jade said calmly, before taking a seat, motioning for the Winx Club to join her.

"You shouldn't boss them around like that, it isn't fair," Bloom pointed out.

"Or nice," Flora added.

Jade shrugged, "It wasn't supposed to be nice or fair, Yusuke might be there fearless leader, but I'm the one who makes some of the most important decisions here, and all I used was my business tone which I don't normally use, unless I have something big on my mind, which I do," Jade took another sip of her drink.

"That's still no reason to treat them like servants," Musa pointed out.

"No me treating them like that means I'm thinking on a way to get them there next pay checks and I can't be bothered with simple things like that," Jade said as her eyes darted over to the strip pole area, as she did a poof was heard, and Jade looked at Jones who was hanging of a light post with her tail.

"You rang," she said grumpily.

"Can you do something about the pole," Jade sighed.

"Fine…" Jones huffed before teleporting again and she was standing right beside Jade, "So did you get expelled again," Jones said teleporting again with a grin, "I see you brought friends with you," she said teleporting again, "You should stay away from her you know she's a bad influence," Jones said to the Winx club, getting ready to teleport again as Jade yanked her into a chair. "Watch the tail," Jones yelped settling down.

"Right this is my best friend," Jade said as there food was served, Jones grabbed Jade's food.

Jones quirked an eyebrow with Jade's lack of fighting spirit, "Wait there's something different about you…" Jones looked at Jade more carefully. "Wait your magic is of the charts, what did you do to yourself, it's almost like the day you fought me," Jones said moving away from Jade as people turned to look at her.

Jade was about to reply, when the doors burst open and three guys walked in, talking loudly, "That's the fourth one this month, Yusuke's going to kill us when he gets back," the tall lanky one said.

"Not if Jade gets to us first. That's why we need Jade and Yusuke here together, they do some damage when they work together," a fairly handsome one replied.

"Yeah those two are a match in made in heaven, even if they won't admit they like each other," the last guy said as they past the girl's table. Jem the tall lanky one grabbed Jade's Poison as he walked by, gulping it down. Before tossing it back to the table, and belching rudely.

"That guy needs a lesson in manners," Stella said frowning.

Jade was looking at her empty glass of Poison, with a look of pure horror on her face, 31 days of torture at least 43 days without her favourite drink… before Jade could maim him Yusuke, broke in "Who did you lose, Jem," he said with a sigh.

"That's none of your business… Hi boss man how's it going?" Jem stammered as he kneeled to greet the king of thieves.

"Just answer the damn question, who did you lose," Yusuke said with a sigh.

"We lost Oram sir, he be killed by the Rippers," Remy said quickly and quietly.

"Wait why were you bothering the Rippers you weren't trying to steal from them again," Yusuke said.

"Of course not sir," Jem replied quickly.

Jade glanced at Jones who shook her head, "Don't lie to me, Jem, now let's try again, why were you at the Rippers."

Remy glanced at Jade's table his eyes moving past Jade and onto Flora, "The Rippers be taking one of our own, we be trying to get 'im back and we lost Oram, Patch, Bootstrap, and Bill. We be trying to get in touch with somebody…" Remy's directed his gaze to Jade, "But that person not be answering her phone calls or her letters, and know she's be back from Alfea with an explanation."

All eyes in the room focused on Jade who shrugged, "I was busy, I plan on actually finishing Alfea," there was a gasp, even Jones eyes went wide.

"That's not like you Jade what's be going on," Remy said.

"Yeah about that Jade has something to tell ya'll," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Which can wait till my bruises are healed," Jade retorted.

"But Jade we only have 2 weeks," Yusuke said smiling proudly.

"Wait, are you two getting married," Jones yelled happily, "It's about time you two realized your feelings for each other. And Jade I never thought you were the one to like it rough."

The room which of mostly males, whistled, and congratulated Yusuke on getting the unattainable amongst other things, while Jones hugged Jade happily and began planning the wedding.

"Wait your getting married, and you didn't tell us, and we're supposed to be you friends," Stella said.

Jade was blushing slightly, while Yusuke's face was like a tomato, quickly mouthing the words sorry to her.

"I'm not getting married," Jade said letting her voice cut through the cheers, actually I'm here on a more personal note about who I am," Jade said.

"You be Jade Hava," Remy said impatiently.

"To you yes, but I'm actually Jade Ember Scarlet Hava princess of Shira," the group roared in laughter.

"You be a princess, and I be the king o' the Rippers," Remy said grinning.

"Right and the princess of Shira," Jem laughed.

Jade sighed, and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on her shirt letting the phoenix show. "I'm not kidding you guys, I'm the long lost princess of Shira and you know how I feel about tattoos so it's not like I'm lying or anything."

The room went silent as Jones bowed, the first time since she lost against Jade. "I don't want ya'll kneeling or bowing I'm still Jade I guess except with a royal title and it really doesn't work on you guys, but what I really need is your help on getting back Shira, but we can discuss this later, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Flora, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Skye, Brandon and Timmy." Jade said pointing them out. Remy greeted them each with a kiss on their hand as he slipped something into Flora's hand and muttered something in her ear.

"So will you be taking lead Princess?" Jem questioned.

"Yeah probably," Jade shrugged, "so I guess we should all get a good night's sleep cause training starts tomorrow at 10," Jade said.

There were a few murmurs of complaint but nothing as bad as what was to come, "I refuse too. When I signed up for the Rogues I wasn't told that I'd have to listen to a prissy faerie princess who is probably can't even fight to save her life," a male at the back of the room said.

A few men drew out there weapons and slowly advanced on the dark stranger before Jade stopped them, "I don't even know who the hell you are,"

"Wisdom, Pete Wisdom," he sneered.

"Okay Petey boy I'm Jade second in command here and you're just an ignorant self centred idiot who's working on my last nerve."

"Right I should have joined the rippers you wouldn't be standing there talking big," Pete spat.

"Yeah and why is that," Jade shot back.

"Because you'd be in my bed, pleading for me to stop," Pete smirked. This comment got at least three quarters of the men to there feet all of them ready to defend Jade's honour. Even the Winx Club was at their feet. "See you even have all these guys fighting for your honour." Pete said drawing out a double-handed sword much like Brandon's.

"If it a fight you be wanting, then Jade will be taking you on," Remy said putting away his weapon.

"Fine then I will challenge her, to a one on one armed match up no stupid magic tricks, or any tapping into your Winx, unless your to scared."

"It's not like I have any choice in the matter," Jade retorted.

"Fine then it will happen in 20 minutes," Yusuke said walking over to Jade with the red fountain boys.

"You have a choice you don't have to fight him," Bloom said.

"I say you should back out know while your head's still attached to your body," Stella agreed.

"Even with your fighting skill your still tired from Codatorta's final day and you're bruised and battered, your chances of actually winning this fight is exactly 79.84 and that's not taking into account you can't use magic, which makes your exact chances of winning 2.3" Tecna said.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter, an armed match isn't something you walk away from, it's something you have to do," Riven spoke up, "It's a match of honour, if anything else."

"I'll win don't worry I've seen people like this all talk and no game," Jade shrugged.

"Except he's cursed, he's made out of rubber in return for his ability to swim," Jones put in.

"Never mind then, I'll put up my best, Yusuke can I borrow four of your daggers. Sky your single blade if you will," Jade said taking their weapons from them, and trying to stretch her tired bruised muscles.

"Be careful out there we can't afford losing you now," Yusuke said, Jade looked at him slightly hoping that he would say more but he didn't.

"Jade be careful and use your head, instead of your muscles, it always help," Timmy said.

"Way to go Timber that's really going to help," Riven said with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you going to fight me or not," Pete called out.

Jade nodded slowly at the Winx and Co and turned away and walked to Pete taking Skye's sword and crossing it with his, as the Renegades formed a ring around them, the room deathly silent.

"Begin the match," Remy said, noticing the small limp that Jade had, and cursing himself for getting her in this mess.

Both Teens sprung away from each other and began circling each other looking for a weak spot so they could attack. Pete faked to the left and then to the right hoping that Jade would attack but Jade remained the same.

"What's wrong with Jade's leg," Stella whispered to Musa.

"She tore the muscle in it," Bloom said whispering to the two.

"Then her exact chances of winning are 1.2 counting that factor," Tecna said.

They turned back to the fight just in time to see Pete whipping a dagger at her head, Jade ducked but she put to much pressure on her bad leg and went down to her knees. Pete took his chance but Jade was ready for it and struck his sword in the hilt with a dagger causing it to fly out of his hand, leaving him weapon less. Pete moved back as Jade got up and tossed Skye his sword. Pete smirked and threw his arm out at her, Jade moved back but the punch seemed to fly out at her knocking her into a table.

Jade rubbed her ribs, and got up just as two hands attached herself to her shoulders, Jade flew back as Pete used his Rubber arms to shoot himself into Jade's body sending her flying into the ring of bodies. Who quickly cleared the way, as Pete cracked his knuckles.

Jade moaned as she shook away the stars that had appear in her visions. Jade forced herself to her knees, her blonde hair in her eyes.

"Final strike!" Pete yelled sending his right arm firing towards Jade's head. Everyone in the room held their breath and closed their eyes waiting for the sickening thud; instead they heard a small laugh. Upon opening their eyes they all witnessed Jade had grabbed Pete's hand was holding it firmly.

"Does anyone smell burning rubber," Musa said sniffing the air as Pete screamed in pain.

"I always wondered if rubber burned," Jade said looking up her hair had moved back and her eyes were revealed. The pupils looked like they had been split in two her once Jade green eyes were know golden and red. "And it seems that you never learned the most important life lesson. THAT YOU DON'T MESS WITH FIRE!!!" Jade yelled getting to her feet and sending Pete's arm back at him, "PHOENIX STRIKE!!" Jade yelled as a phoenix appeared behind her and shot at Pete striking him hard and sending him flying as Jade prepared a finishing blow.

"I give up," Pete said his skin having third degree burns as Jade dropped her finishing blow and took a couple steps towards to the Winx Club before passing out on the ground.

**20 min later…**

"My head feels like some one took a jackhammer to it so did I win," Jade said groggily.

"You can't remember?" Tecna said.

Jade shrugged and rubbed her bruised ribs, all I remember is having my ass kicked, and the smell of rubber melting, and that's it."

"Well you won for starters but it was sloppy," Yusuke said speaking up.

"Sloppy it was amazing what are you talking about" Stella yelled at him.

"You could have beaten him easily but you didn't do it quickly, and in a fight with a true master of the phoenix force you could end up like Petey boy," Yusuke said.

"He's right Jade we can't afford to lose you, I got to agree with Yusuke that was sloppy,"

Skye said.

"When be the last time you be practicing your fighting techniques," Remy's voice was heard.

"At least 2 months ago. But I've been learning the Phoenix force." Jade defended herself.

"And you've always been good at picking up fighting, and it showed tonight, but you were careless and sloppy," Yusuke attacked her.

"I'm also injured, I can barely move my leg." Jade shot back.

"Since when do you complain, besides you weren't able to move anything after the accident," Yusuke snarled at her. The two were totally in there own world now both blindly obliviant to the rest of the people in the bar.

"Yeah well I survived didn't I and I managed to cope with him," Jade snarled back.

"You hate him the bastard and you know it he nearly killed you twice because you didn't fight back, and you refused to let me help you. Let me send this through you thick skull he nearly killed you. You nearly died. Why are you so freakin' stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn, I'm injured that's all there is to it." Jade said.

"Did you hear me you nearly died that day and I had to watch every painful moment of it, the only thing keeping me in that spot was that spell you placed on me. It was torture for me and you didn't want my help, heck you didn't even want my help the day you could barely walk after Codatorta's first day of training you. Why do you keep pushing me away all because I l-" Yusuke felt a hand place itself firmly against his mouth.

"I got even with him and I told you before, I do not need a knight in shining armour cause I am no damsel in distress." Jade turned leaving the bar.

"Wow," Musa mouthed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that angry before," Flora said.

"That was Jade slightly annoyed at me," Yusuke said, "Only I've seen her upset," _'Only I've seen her cry' _

"What's this accident you're talking about we might be able to at least calm her down," Bloom said to Yusuke who was still watching the door.

"It's not my story to tell," he said walking away.


	5. 5

**A/N: Yes I decided Jade isn't going to tell the Winx Club about the "Accident" nope but you will find out about it and you have another fight scene, you meet the evil step dad and you find out who sent him.**

Jade kicked her bed hard when she entered her room her only sanctuary, how dare he the stupid idiot bring up Ascot her old stepfather. What was his deal anyway I fought as hard as I could, I won why in the world was he tripping.

"What was that all about," Bloom said pointing a questioning, "and while we're at it please tell us why we were kept in the dark in about this accident."

"It was very traumatic," Jade said putting on a teary eyed face as she started to carry some weights.

"Do not start that crap," Jones said entering the room with the rest of the Winx club, "You've gotten past that part of your life, now answer both questions."

"There is nothing to answer classic fairy tale story girl gets mistreated by her step father and gets sent to jail I've had years of therapy to deal with that," Jade said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why are you tripping," Musa said.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about, now excuse me, I have work to do."

"Not until you tell us what's wrong," Stella said, "I mean it's obvious that you like him and he likes you why won't you just go with it,"

"I do not and probably never will love Yusuke," Jade lied.

"You're lying," Jones snarled at her.

"Stop being the lonely Goth and talk to us," Tecna blurted out.

Jade was now ignoring them as she began to exercise.

"We will use spells on you," Jones threatened.

Jade who had been keeping her anger in check turned nasty, "You stupid half-breed your bonded to me just like your idiot mother was bonded to your stupid father. You have to do what ever I say," as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them, Jade threw her weights at the wall and walked out heading into the street, moving quickly.

The girls stared at the door then at the dent Jade had made in the wall, "Maybe we should go after her we were a bit rough," Bloom said making her way to the doorway.

Jones blocked the doorway, "I think that she needs to be alone, she does this, just walks out and is gone for two or three days to clear her mind, and to heal," Jones flicked her tail dangerously, "We did however push all the wrong buttons at the wrong time."

"So will you tell us what the accident was, in more detail," Flora put in.

"I shouldn't but it is payback for the half breed comment earlier," Jones pondered loudly, "To be quite frank it wasn't an accident exactly it just a cover up Jade uses so people don't suspect she was abused when she was a kid. When Jade was 7 before she met Yusuke or the Renegades… well I shouldn't say that she went to little kid school with them but she didn't acknowledge them," Jones began. "Anyway her mother who is now on a business trip somewhere -which is highly convenient- married this guy whose name escapes me at the moment. Anyway this guy was huge muscles and all plus he was nasty and wanted Jade's fortune. So when Daine -Jade's mother- wasn't around he'd pick on her, and Jade never told anybody about it cause she was exceptionally dense back then. One day Daine went out of town for a month for a business trip, Ascot the guys name comes in and beats the crap out Jade and I mean worse than what I did when we fought, I tried to beat her but Ascot tried to kill her, breaking nearly every bone in her body, he threw her out on the streets to die, when Yusuke, and Remy found her and took her to the club which was once just a hangout for the beginning of the Renegades. They nursed her back to the health sort of Jade's a quick healer instead of the months of recovery it only took her two weeks to fully heal. So the young Renegades taught Jade everything they knew about fighting. But as the story has it Ascot had disappeared. But Jade still kept on training and fighting, hoping to get her chance at beating the ass clown. Her chance came but she formed a bond that drew her closer to the Renegades particularly Yusuke and Remy but mostly Yusuke. So close that soon she was making sarcastic comebacks to teachers at school like that one behind you her first ever sarcastic comeback at the age of 11 a bit late in my standards."

The girls turned around and read Jades first sarcastic note to a teacher.

'_Dear Mr. Vernon: We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it is we did wrong, but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us, as you want to see us: in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_'

"Well after that Jade soon began to get into fights at school and she'd win and was expelled from nearly each one, so her mother Daine and her new hubby Aron made the punishment very simple get expelled one more time and it's of to Alfea. So she tuned it down on the fighting but continued to train, till Ascot came back. Yusuke witnessed the fight and according to him Jade refused to fight him and nearly got herself killed again but this time Ascot got caught and is now in jail, and Yusuke and Jade have been at odds on the whole fighting thing. Yusuke tries to perfect Jade, who is really a lazy fighter when she wants to be, of course that said Jade is a better fighter than Yusuke that's been proven on many occasions and now you know about the accident and you will all pretend you heard it from some one at the club," Jones pointed out and walked out.

"Yeah but why do they steal?"

"That's another story and right now I need to eat, I'll be out for a couple of hours." Jade replied

"What do you eat anyway?" Flora asked.

"You mean when I'm not eating regular food like you I need male souls to keep me alive but I can go months without one except when I'm stressed but don't worry about that I suck your boyfriends." Jones grinned.

Meanwhile… 

Jade had wondered off thoughts flying through her head and scolding herself for losing her temper again, as she sat down at a bench. A couple close to her had a radio on and a familiar tune drafted her way as she began to walk away.

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_  
_  
It was true in a sense she enjoyed being by herself and just walking helped clear her thoughts which as each passing seconds became more confusing. **

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone **

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Jade remembered some things Yusuke talking about Ascot had brought back some painful memories, 'he of all people should know that I didn't refuse to fight him, I was afraid to fight him. I was afraid that if I lost than Ascot would hurt one them I guess that I am better of on my own with only my shadow beside me."

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone **

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

'_Yet when I think about is there actually a chance that me and Yusuke could honestly ever be together would I be able to go against my parents, my real parents wishes to have something that I could never attain. Of course I can I'm Jade Halva I never listened to Daine before. But that was before I was… knew that I was a princess. So I guess the question is who the hell am I, Jade Halva the queen o'thieves, queen of shirking of reasonability's or Princess Jade the person whose decisions will effect the lives of the people.' _The thoughts rang in Jades head as she continued through the now dimly lit street not knowing where she was headed.

**I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone **

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

'_I don't think I could handle all the responsibility I don't even consider my self royalty, I may act all cocky and overconfident but I'm not really, my life has truly been one big pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, I'm lucky and now that luck just ran out.' _Jade kicked a can and stopped in front of an old man selling eggs.

"Fear defeats more people than any other one thing in the world. Ralph Waldo Emerson," the man said taking one look at her face.

"I know what I am fleeing from, but not what I am in search of. Michel Eyquem de Montaigne." Jade replied with a quote of her own, slightly impressed she could remember that from her philosophy class. "All I need is perfect bravery to help me in this situation,"

"Perfect bravery and sheer cowardice are two extremes rarely found. The space between them is vast, and embraces all other sorts of courage. The difference between them is not less than between faces and tempers. Men will freely expose themselves at the be François de la Rochefoucauld."

Jade sat down in front of the man, "What I plan to do is the impossible something that people have tried yet they have failed, and I don't want to be what I must become because I'm afraid of my mistake… my failures could cause other people harm."

"Man can live about forty days without food, about three days without water, about eight minutes without air, but only for one second without hope. Or maybe this one- Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, always." The man paused for a second before continuing, "Self-confidence gives you the freedom to make mistakes and cope with failure without feeling that your world has come to an end or that you are a worthless person."

"Your pretty smart for someone who sells eggs on the side of the road," Jade glanced at her watch and sighed she should be heading back she had done what she had wanted and that was to clear her brain, but she needed to do something to fully leave her cleansed and that was a 1 day trip and the actual cleansing would take her another 24 hours plus the trip back would be three days, she shouldn't do this she had to train, she still hadn't fully mastered how to wield the Phoenix force or what it could do, plus she had to memorize maps of Shira and such.

"Oh and Jade, your mind knows only some things. Your inner voice, your instinct, knows everything. If you listen to what you know instinctively, it will always lead you down the right path." Jade nodded and got up and began to walk away.

"Wait I never gave you my na-" Jade said swivelling around on her heels, realizing the guy was gone. "Thank you," she whispered into the air.

Jade headed back home she needed a change of clothes to do the journey, and she had to apologize a rare thing coming from Jade. Jade stopped she truly didn't need a change of clothes she just preferred them but then again she had preferred to do many things that were really just a waist of time. Jade looked at the way home and the way to her journey her instinct telling her to be in both of the places but Jade was already of on her journey. Without a goodbye.

**Three days later…**

Yusuke sighed as he watched his Renegades train he should apologize to Jade she had after all tried her best, and she did win even if it was sloppy. "Skye how do you apologize to a girl namely Jade."

"Chocolate and Roses," Skye said

"Take her to the movies and dinner plus dancing," Brandon said.

"Take her to the museum," Timmy said causing the boys to shut up and stare at him try.

"Or if all else fails you could just say sorry," Riven said with a shrug.

"When does she comeback anyway she's been gone for three days now, shouldn't we be searching for her," Skye said.

Yusuke blinked and shuddered, "I sent one of my many eyes out searching for her and he found her alright and according to him Jade was in the middle of this waterfall… with a lot less clothing than usual. Of course being the stupid idiot that he was he stayed and got caught by Jade. This was three years ago might I add and the boy just got out of the hospital this summer. The poor idiotic lad," Yusuke finished off with a dramatic sigh, "I only curse that it wasn't me who had been there," he added quickly, as the guys laughed.

There was a knock on the door as Jones teleported herself into the room with the rest of the Winx Club.

"There this guy outside looking for Jade shady looking character real big said he's a close friend of hers and such, and it was important." Stella said quickly.

"Tell him that Jade will be back later, and if he doesn't go away, get him a drink of Poison the type Jade drinks, and you know the rest." Yusuke smiled evilly.

"Wait I thought Jade that stuff was non-alcoholic, so why are you giving the stuff to him?" Bloom said.

"Jades immune to alcohol she's so used to drinking the stuff that she doesn't consider it alcohol anymore." Yusuke answered as Jones popped back in a look of discomfort on her face as she whispered something into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke's usually tan face went pale. He quickly yanked out some daggers running his thumb on the edge to make sure they were sharp.

"What's wrong, Yusuke, you've look like you've seen a ghost," Flora said slightly worried.

Yusuke flicked his eyes over to Jones who nodded, "Ascots back, and Jades not here. He wants to fight her to the death, this time." Yusuke said.

"This is not good, Jades in no shape to fight him," Tecna said.

"Tell me something I don't know, she's injured and Ascots probably in full fighting mode," Yusuke said hyperventilating.

"I was talking about mentally, Jade without her fear including an injury has a 98.3 chance of defeating this is of course Jade filled with hatred and anger. With her fear, if Jade freezes then her chances go down to zero," Tecna pointed out.

"Jades not be afraid of Ascot more like terrified out of her skull of the man," Remy said entering the room a frown on his face.

"Jade isn't afraid of Ascot she would have told me," Yusuke said.

"She froze the last time fool, and I don't think Ascot beating her the second time did a lot of damage to her self esteem," Remy continued.

"What damaged my self esteem and why are y'all talking about the ass-clown." Jade drawled from a window. The people in the room froze. Jade voice carried a dangerous edge though her face showed no sign of it.

Yusuke glanced at everyone in the room, "He's back Jade and he wants you in a last man standing fight,"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"One of you is going to die," Bloom filled her in.

"Thank you and now this is where I leave and not do something stupid like go and face the maniac, whose going to kill me," Jade said backing out of the room.

"Don't be stupid you can take him he's gotten fatter since last time," Jones said.

"You never met the guy hell I was just finishing healing when I fought you. Yeah and sorry about the comment three days ago didn't mean it."

"So you're just going to give up," Bloom said and Jade nodded quickly. "So how do you expect to be beat the SEDA: Shiran Espionage Defence Association, the toughest fighters in the world who know work for the people who took over your country."

"Yeah stop being a coward Jade I thought you weren't afraid of anything," Musa put in.

There was chorus of agreement all around.

"Fine whatever but if I die I'm blaming it on you Jones the package that I left on my dresser I will face him but only if none of you interfere," Jade said as she walked away and began to do stretches muttering something about being stupid and something that sounded highly like peer pressure.

**Later… **

The Renegades had made a circle around the where the battle would take place Ascot standing in the middle a smirk on his face as he stealthily hid two daggers in his shirt sleeves.

Jade who was with Jones and Musa had slid two daggers into her leg sheaths so you couldn't see them. Jade headed to the makeshift arena, slowly rethinking every move she had planned to do Bloom was right if she couldn't beat the ass-clown then how could she beat Shira's elite team, even with the Winx Club, specialists, renegades, and resident half-demon that battle would decidedly come down to her power. She couldn't let her fear get in the way of this fight. Jade was in her Renegades uniform specially designed for her. The two-piece outfit was just a tight tank top that bared her arms and a pair of seemingly baggy cargo pants. Each part of this suit had been custom made so that it tear proof, fire proof, bullet proof, and most weapon proof. Giving Jade a distinct advantage over the 42 year old man.

Jade stretched some more and looked at Jones and Musa, who smiled encouragingly. Jade nodded at them and slipped of her combat boots, she'd fight this bare foot she didn't want to ruin a good pair of boots.

"Tecna did an analysis for you, you shouldn't lose, Ascots out of shape and slow and stupid according to her, clever but stupid. And if he's just putting on a front you still got your Winx to back you up," Musa pointed out, "even if you think your magic is just a crutch for wining fights you need to win this, so be careful out there and win one for the home team."

Jade flashed a quick smile at her before doing some more stretching. "I'm not going to get more prepped than this so lets go before I chicken out of this," Jade said heading out the door.

Jade stopped as people cleared a path for her, patting her on the back and wishing her good luck. Jade stepped into the makeshift arena her eyes never leaving Ascots. "I've got more important things to do than fight you. Why the hell are you back anyway," she said her eyes turning into the split pupils and then shifting back into her regular eyes.

"Lets just do this, my employer just wants me to weaken you she knows that I can't beat you, of course if I can I will kill you. So lets get this party started," Ascot said as a swirl of magic went around him.

Jades mouthed dropped, as did many people in the room. Ascot had gone to being overweight to looking like a contestant on one of those bodybuilding contests, and that was only the beginning of the transformation as Jade would soon find out.

Jade quickly closed her mouth and took a defensive stance as both fighters waited looking each other up and down before making a move.

Jade slowly shifted her weight not expecting Ascot to attack first which he did throwing Jade into the air with a vicious uppercut to the chin. Years of experience came into effect as Jade a back flip in the air and landed squarely on her feet. Looking up she barely had enough time to put her left arm up to stop Ascots massive leg from taking of her head. Jade pushed him back with an effort and quickly threw a punch. Which Ascot blocked with a finger.

Jade gasped silently as she drew back for a quick regroup but since luck really wasn't on her side at that exact moment or any moment she had Ascot in front of her as Ascot slammed his palm into her chest. A sickening crack was heard as Jade flew back. Jade let a whimper escape as she felt her broken ribs shifting as she got up. She saw the spots in her vision she was fairly close to passing out heck if she had been anyone else she would have been unconscious right now. Jade now had the distinct disadvantage, she was completely out of it, to the point where she didn't hear nor see people pointing to the phoenix on her chest which was glowing an angry red now. Jade blinked a couple of times as the pain began to reduce and she felt less prone to fall down. Jade snapped out of her reverie as Ascot began to unleash punch after punch and kick after kick. Jade blocked them all before fighting back with her own, all of them blocked by Ascot. Both fighters moved back from each other.

"Enough practice lets move on to the challenging stuff shall we," Ascot said with an unusual smile.

Jade touched her ribs only to find out they were fully healed. Jade quickly took her defensive stance again.

"When I was still around your Winx wasn't all that great in fact lets try it out right now." Jade blinked what was he getting at, this wasn't like Ascot. "You see my one of my employers want your phoenix force your highness, and since I have no powers to speak of they donated some magic to me. Interesting fact Pixies don't like cold. ICE COFFIN!" Ascot yelled as ice began to form around Jade. Jade jumped away, her eyes wide in fright.

Jade landed, "So you learned a few new tricks Ass Clown. Tricks that are based around ice, to be quiet honest with you I could have taken you out along time ago, but I chose quite stupidly of me to test your new powers, which nearly cost me this fight. Here's a simple lesson for you fire melts ice," Jade snarled as she went Winx. Jade smirked as she finished her transformation, Jade's eyes were back to the split pupil look and behind her there was a raging phoenix. "Let's see if you like the full power of my Phoenix force," Jade said tossing two fireballs at his feet.

Ascot laughed, "Is that it. I expected more from you."

Jade smiled an eerie grin, "Of course not, you wanted to see my Phoenix force well here it is, Fire Storm," Jade said pointing her fingers at him as fire erupted from her hands and created a huge spinning twister which was on fire.

Ascot blanched for a second a second, which he didn't have so it caught in its fiery twister sending him flying into a wall. Jade was already on top of him her hands on his throat. A fiery dagger appearing on her fist.

"Tell me Ascot, enlighten me who sent you here," Jade snarled.

"Darcy…" Ascot croaked before his throat tightened and blood poured out from his mouth gushing out and splattering Jade, who quickly got of.

"Who's Darcy?" Jade said trying to get the blood of her.

"Icy, Stormy and Darcy, the Trix sisters, they're the decedents of the witches who destroyed Sparx to get the Dragon fire and since that plan went sour," Bloom put in.

"They're after my Phoenix Power," Jade said, "So they're the bitches on my throne right now," Jade said returning to her regular clothes.

"Yeah I guess, what happened to him," Flora said pointing to a now dead Ascot. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No poor sucker got stuck with a truth spell which Jade be accidentally setting of, those witches are brutal if they're sticking a truth spell on one of there lackeys." Remy shuddered. "Besides Jade is not a killer like some of the boys here she's more of a forgiver, ain't that right,"

Jade nodded as she stared into the face of her now deceased step-dad.

"So what do we do with the body Jade," Jones voice broke Jades reverie.

"Get rid of it, you dolts," Yusuke voice broke through.

"And after that, you guys got to train who knows what these bitchy witches got in store for us," Jade said with a snap.

**A/N: In the next chapter it's of To Shira, and a power change in the Trix Club, a startling discovery for Jade and Bloom, Toying with the Gods, Heart ache for Flora, More fighting a bit of blood, and throw in a chance at immortality, and raising the dead and you get the next chapter of the _Phoenix Force. _So RR**


	6. 6

Two weeks had flown by quickly, everyone learned something the Red Fountain boys learned how to fight dirty, the Winx Club learned a few new magic tricks and everyone learned Jade still hadn't thought of a plan to free Shira. And they had to leave in three days.

"What do you mean you still don't have a plan yet, your putting this of aren't you just to get us to sweat aren't you so you can pull of one of your genius plans, that nearly gets us all killed but somehow through a freakin miracle we escape barely I might add with just a few cuts and bruises," Jem yelled at Jade.

"Actually there is no plan I never actually have a plan I make it up as I go," Jade said with a shrug as she fingered the rim of her glass of Poison. "Besides if the witches were able to do a truth spell of that magnitude then there is no telling what else they have hidden in there arsenal hell I wouldn't be half surprised if they had demons working for them. Besides if we get attacked by Orcs, Jones will have herself a feast, male Orcs are considered a delicacy to a Succubus,"

"And the female Orcs," Bloom interrupted.

"Have no magic to speak of we've handled Female Orcs before bloom there almost as stupid as Trolls," Skye answered her reassuringly.

"And if there are demons Jones will just alert us of them right," Brandon added.

"Let me guess in the senior year you were supposed to learn about demons," Jade said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah we were," Brandon replied.

"And Codatorta said that demons can sense other demons presence and such," Timmy added.

"And…" Jade prompted.

"Nothing else so what," Riven replied.

Jade took a sip of the Poison and continued to finger the rim delicately, before asking Tecna, "Do you know anything about demons, or that world wide web thing of yours."

A few minutes of searching and Tecna came up with nothing on demon rituals or such which caused Jade to sigh.

"Lets have a quick lesson shall we only a few types of demons are able to bond with humans, faeries, specialists, etc Succubus's are one. Before we continue let me quickly put in what a Succubus is a Succubi and incubi are the plural terms for these demons, Hal. The succubus is the female form, while the incubus is the male.

Just as vampires need blood to survive, these demons need sex. Any human can be made into a succubus or an incubus if one of these demons has sex with them at the moment of this person's death.

Anyway, the point is that is that succubus are powerful, and me defeating Jones was probably my greatest feat ever, but I just have to put in that demons don't rat each other out, and I won't force Jones to do it I will ask her but if she says no than so be it we leave the subject alone."

"So when what happens if a demon, comes after us, we're just going to sit there waiting to die," Riven said his voice raising.

"The thing is I don't have to ask her she'll tell me, anything that happens to the host happens to her including death so she'll tell me anyway and if she doesn't I'll be able to tell me and Jones have a telepathic connection thing and Jones can read minds among other things." Jade flashed them a grin before leaving the room.

"She's getting antsy, she does this before most major heists, but the best thing to do is trust her she hasn't let anyone die on her and I don't think she's going to start now," Jem said with a small longing smile.

"You love her don't you," Stella directed the comment to Jem.

Jem shrugged, "Many guys who grew up with her do love Jade, like John, like Remy, like Yusuke, like me and all of us have tried on way or another to get her attention, and she barely notices the attempts, or she notices them and doesn't say a thing and just acts slightly amused at times."

"Wait Remy is in love with Jade," Flora said surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah you hadn't noticed, to be honest the reason why Yusuke, Remy and myself all have long hair is because the rumour is Jade digs guy with long hair, and we totally refuse to cut it." Jem said running his fingers through his long hair, "anyway I got to go train the new guys so give me a yell if you need anything." Jem said running of.

Flora blinked, as the specialist left uneasily knowing that a girl talk was coming up.

"Maybe I should just leave Remy for Jade he really likes her when I'm with him all he talks about is how great Jade is and how she's such a great fighter, and so on maybe if I were more like Jade, Remy would notice me."

"But Jem said Jade doesn't seem to notice them so maybe she doesn't like him like that, and besides Jades on a dating hiatus, she said so herself so now is the right time to make your move," Stella said encouragingly.

"Yeah but what if she secretly loves Remy then wouldn't it be morally wrong and Jade will probably hate me forever for taking away her man," Flora put in and the girls were silent.

"I'll talk to Jade I'm sure she'll understand," Musa put in.

"Yeah we'll get this sorted out," Bloom calmly stated.

Later… 

"What do you mean I have to supervise the Renegade entrance exam. But I'm one of the most critical people around here, and we want new recruits don't we and why couldn't this wait," Jade exploded reaping her anger against Jem at one of her most detested chores for the Renegades. It wasn't her idea of fun of watching and grading third-rate fighters so they could become Renegades.

"It be your turn Jade, Yusuke and Jem did it last time," Remy put in.

"Wasn't I banned from doing this due to no one making it through my exams, and they all went to join the rippers," Jade pointed out.

"And many of them are now top rate fighters, and yes you were, but Yusuke says you need work in your people skills," Jem said cringing in expectation for the fire works, he wasn't disappointed.

"People Skills my ass, he just doesn't want to do it," Jade yelled before an idea popped into her head. "I'll do it on one condition we do this my way and I need some help on whose going to be my dummies and help me," Jade said innocently.

Remy paled slightly, but Jem grinned, "Fine whose going to be your dummies," he said taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

"You, Remy and Yusuke my dear boy," Jade smirked at Jem's pale expression. "Now I gotta to go to talk to Musa she said she wanted to see me. Oh and you should get your haircut it's becoming ridiculously long," Jade pointed out to the boys as she left the room meeting Musa and Jones on her way out. "We can talk over a slice of pizza," she said pushing them out the door.

Later still… 

"So you wanted to see me," Jade quickly got down to the point as she picked at her pizza.

"Do you like Remy?" Musa blurted as Jones slapped her forehead.

'O_h well so much for strategy,' _Jones thought inwardly.

Jade quirked an eyebrow, "Yes of course I like him, he's like a brother to me, one that I can easily manipulate. Jones you remember the mall incident with Remy," Jade said with a small smile.

Jones snorted, "I was there and I still can't believe you did that to him."

"I had to get through to him that I don't like people following me constantly," turning to Musa, Jade recounted the story to her.

**Flashback**

"Cause' then you'd be my best friend ever… and I would owe ya a favour…" Jade said with a smile talking about a prank she was about to pull.

Remy rolled his eyes but stopped midway, " A favour huh?" Jade nodded her head. " What are my limits?"

Jade held up her index finger, "It's a limited time warranty that grants your at least one warning before your imminent death, access t' my stash of weaponry, a free porno book, a get into Hookers free card, and around the clock permission to stare at me without getting pulverized."

Remy raised his eyebrows." Round the clock eh?"

Jade smirked at him, knowing that she had found his one great weakness. Jade nudged Remy with her elbow. "So wadda ya say Remy?"

Remy sighed in defeat, "Sure Jade, what is it you be wanting me to do?"

Jade smiled at him innocently, a little too innocently. "I just need…." She beckoned for him to come closer. Remy leaned in slightly.

" What? What do you need…"

" I need," she whispered. Remy leaned in more. "I need..."

" WHAT DO YOU NEED WOMAN!" yelled Remy impatiently.

The people around them jumped and stared at Remy. Jade seeing the perfect opportunity to create chaos and havoc, decided to play her role. " I NEED SOMEONE WHO'LL STAY HOME WITH THE KIDS! THAT'S WHAT I NEED BILLY!" she yelled back at him.

Remy blinked in surprise. "Say what now?"

Jade snapped her fingers at him. "YA HEARD WHAT I SAID! I NEED YA T' STOP HANGING OUT IN BARS AND STRIP CLUBS ALL THE TIME. OUR CHILDREN NEED YA!"

Remy frowned, and blinked, "Children? What children…"

Jade's emerald eyes began to well up in faux tears. "NO CHILDREN! I SHOULD HOPE YA REMEMBERED THAT WE HAD CHILDREN BILLY! YA KNOCKED ME UP BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL, HAD ME GET DISOWNED BY MY PARENTS, HAD ME LIVIN IN A CAR FOR TWO YEARS DURING MY PREGNANCY! THEN TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YA BOUGHT A TRAILER FROM ONE OF YA RED NECK FRIENDS!

The people around them began to gasp and pointed at Remy. A few of the women hissed at him while the men glared at him in disgust. Remy glanced around frantically. "Err.. Jade calm down..." he hissed.

Jade placed a hand over her chest. "CALM DOWN BILLY! IS THAT WHAT YA WANT ME TO DO! CALM DOWN!"

Remy grabbed her arm and began to shake her gently, but to others it looked quite rough. "Jade what the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Jade pulled off some more tears as he continued to shake her. "Please, stop it… It might hurt the baby…" she moaned out.

A few men ran over to the scene and ripped Remy away from Jade and yanked him to the ground. A tall muscular man with hazel eyes gazed at Jade.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

Jade brushed the hair away from her face." Yes, I… I'm fine…" she stuttered.

Remy glared over at her, "Jade…." he hissed in a low tone.

Jade stared over at him, her face completely blank even though she was cracking up on the inside. "Yes… Billy?"

Remy twitched under the weight of the men, "Tell them the truth Jade…"

Jade blinked, "The truth? That is the truth Billy and you know it…"

Remy scowled, "Stop calling me Billy Damn it, the name's Remy in case you forgot!"

Jade placed a hand over her face as she pulled up more fake tears, " More lies Billy? When are these lies gonna stop Billy? What about ya dear mother? She's probably turning in her grave right now from those words... Bless her soul..."

Remy's mouth stood agape at her as disbelief slowly seeped it's way into his features, "Wait…wha-?"

Jade whipped her head away dramatically; "I just can't do it anymore Billy…I just can't…"

Remy managed to break free from the others; and grabbed onto her arm. "Jade? Have you lost your mind? What the hell?"

Jade ripped her arm out of his grasp. "I just can't take the lies anymore Billy…" she sobbed out.

Then she turned on her heel and ran out of the crowd, leaving Remy behind to deal with the increasing angry mob around him. After Jade had turned a corner, she glanced back at the scene. Remy was being dragged away by a huge man in a red dress, matching heels, and a neon pink wig.

" Honey, she wasn't woman enough for you… I'll show you what a real woman can do…" he said in a gruff voice.

Jade's hand covered over her mouth as she watched him get dragged away by the transvestite.

" Sorry about that there Remy, had t' get rid of ya somehow…" she whispered.

As if he had heard what she said, she saw Remy lock eyes with hers. She grinned and winked at him before turning around the corner. The last thing she heard was his scream bellowing down the streets of Azrath.

" JADE!"

End Flashback 

"You're kidding," Musa said mouth agape, "don't you think that was just a tad bit cruel."

"Nope and it did stop the guys from stalking me," Jade put in, "plus I did put in the limited time warranty that granted him at least one warning before his imminent death, access t' my stash of weaponry, a free porno book, a get into Hookers free card, and around the clock permission to stare at me without getting pulverized."

"It took him weeks to look at her right again, but it put him off Jade leaving her with other suitors much to her distaste," Jones said.

"Flora can have Remy he really likes her and anyway it's not like after that incident we we're going to go anywhere," Jade said with a grin, "Besides after this little prank I swear it will put most of Jem off me for good," Jade said proudly.

**Meanwhile in the Shiran Royal Palace…**

Darcy, Icy and Stormy who were finally free of there prison after 10 months there mother had sent for them, and there they were, and she wasn't happy.

Lilith growled as she kicked one of her prisoners down, the man groaned as he coughed up blood. Lilith smirked before turning to her three daughters, "You had the Dragonfire in your hands, you had summoned the army of decay, and yet you still fail, all because of one pixie that you couldn't destroy when she was without powers, whose bright idea was that anyway?" Lilith snarled at her children. "No wait I already know the answer, it was your stupid planning that got you expelled, a nightmare gargoyle, Icy a third rate monster, what was it supposed to do frighten the pixie into giving you her, the Dragonfire," Lilith began to pace, as a red aurora began to spread around her.

Icy and Stormy took a step back knowing full well what was coming next. Darcy on the other hand had her usual bored look on her face as she spoke up, "So what we still have two other prospects, and the Shiran princess is setting forth on her quest to save her parents and her home world, isn't that sweet," Darcy said tauntingly to the prisoner.

The prisoner growled and got up, Lilith flicked her eyes away from Darcy, and glanced slightly amused, before flicking her hand and sending him to the wall, "So the Shiran bastard is coming back home how sweet, you'll have to throw her a welcoming party," Lilith said with a smirk.

"That's not all dear mother the Earth brat is also coming along with her merry band of dweeb friends," Darcy added.

Icy was fuming; she had always been mothers favourite and here was Darcy barging in.

"So how do you know that, little miss queen of darkness," Icy barked.

"Easy I sent in a spy and silenced his lips with 6 different suicide spells," Darcy said nonchalantly as she glanced at her fingernails.

Lilith who had nearly grinned at her daughter, frowned, "For once I feel like I have an actual person in front of me who shares my superiority, very good we shall have dinner as I discuss my plans to steal the tear of god, and just in case Darcy I now put you in charge. With two out of three of the ancient powers in our grasp we'll locate the third and the tear of God and not only will we rule forever. Oh and I hope you don't mind brussel sprouts and soy based products, no of course you don't. " Lilith sauntered of.

And back to Jade… 

Jade blinked as she and the Winx Club sat at a small table it was time for the entrance exam to become a Renegade. There were two parts the written and the physical. The test itself was unnaturally hard, with questions that only a few Renegade knew the answer to. These few had been scattered across the exam room where they were watched by Yusuke, Jem, Remy and a few others. The whole point of this written exam was to test their spy skills.

Remy entered the room followed by 32 wannabe Renegades. "All of them, I'm disappointed only 8 people usually make it this far," Jade said her eyes sparkled with dangerous amusement. "Oh well by the end of this test I'll have sorted out the strong from the weak, and I'm the toughest judge by far, so lets begin this." A man stepped up. "Alright you'll face Jem you don't need to beat him I just want to make sure you can keep up with him I need to know you can hold your ground," Jade continued she nodded to Jem who lunged at the man who was still looking at Jade.

There was a crack as Jem broke the guys arm 5 minutes later. This went like this for every person until there was one more person.

"Please tell me you can actually fight, this has been the worst entrance exam ever," Jade sounded bored and disgusted at the lack of better fighters. Jade looked down at her papers and made a little mark on the paper in front of her.

"I will not fight 3rd rate fighters, I want to fight you," the figure in front of Jade had a cape on which was attached to a hood that covered its face. The only thing you could decipher was a pair of neon green eyes appearing in t he shadows of the cape.

Jade looked at the figure with bewildered amusement, "No."

The figure slammed its fists into the ground causing an earthquake to hit the table they were sitting at.

Jade sighed, as the table collapsed. Jade disappeared and reappeared right beside the figure her, as she smacked the figure in the mouth sending it flying and crashing into a wall.

"I'll take that as a failing mark, now we need to head to the war room cause there's been a small change of plans we leave tomorrow." Jade said as she walked out of the room.

The next day the Winx club and co are at Shira and it unnecessary for me to explain to you how they got there and so on… 

Jones looked around the barren wasteland that was downtown Shira and wrinkled her nose at the reek, "So this is Shira, were risking our lives for this dump," Jones said, turning to Jade.

"I've got to agree with Jones on this one if you ever need my personal decorator all you have to do is say the word." Stella said.

Jades eyes were glazed over for a second almost as if she were in a trance as she bent over and placed her hand to the ground, a sparkling light was washing over it.

"What's she doing?" Remy and Yusuke asked together.

"She's pumping magic in its rawest form back into the land she's beginning a renewal process," Flora answered, flowers had begun to spring up and the land began to revert to its glory.

Jade snapped out of her reverie for a second her body tense, "I can sense them, everyone get ready," her mouth was a small scowl as she stood up.

"Sense what?" Musa asked.

"Orcs over 300 of them," Jade answered her, her right arm whipped around her as she yanked out a dagger. Within seconds the Orcs were upon them cutting and slicing Jades small army of 70 renegades, 5 Winx club members, and 4 specialists. Jade threw her dagger nailing an Orc right in-between his eyes the Orc slumped down dead. "Bloom the trick that we were practicing before we left, now would be a perfect time to use it."

"Right, so lets go Winx," Bloom agreed as they both went Winx. The two joined hands, as a shrieking noise was heard followed by a roaring sound, causing most of the Orcs to turn around. The Renegades stopped fighting as well as they began to take cover.

'Jones suck one of their souls I need the info' Jade sent telepathically, as she and Bloom focused on drawing out their respective powers. A dragon and a phoenix appeared out of the flames that both girls were drawing up. The respective powers flew at the Orcs killing them all with one blow. Jade quickly broke the link with Bloom as she watched the Orcs scream in pain as they burned. 

"That was quick, are you going to be okay," Yusuke said with a yawn, as he touched her shoulder.

Jade had been avoiding Yusuke jumped, "…Yeah…Peachy…" she shuddered voluntarily, as she gazed at the sky. "You know I noticed something sorta of odd where the heck are all the people," Jade said as her eyes flickered at the buildings which had been restored for a second before gazing at the sky again.

"What you mean you can't feel them," Jones said mockingly.

"Yes and no they here I know it I can feel it but where, I can't pinpoint the location… Its like they're so close I can feel them," Jade said with a dazed expression on her face.

"They're in there houses there some pretty serious camouflage spells on them I'm impressed that you could even sense them, without trying but some of them are getting ready to come out." Jones replied as she wacked Jade.

Jade quickly snapped out of her reverie as she pushed Jones out of the way, as a blast of ice hit her squarely in the back, freezing her completely.

Bloom wheeled around, "Icy show yourself," Bloom snarled with such venom.

"Aw the little pixie remembers us, but she should be concerned about her little friend because pixies can't last long on ice and that extra layer I added should freeze her to the bone in roughly 2 minutes," Icy's voice rang out through the air.

Jones sighed as she smashed through the layers of ice sending Jade flying hard through the air.

Jade did a flip in the air and landed squarely on her feet, "That's…cold…where are they… I'm going to… fry their asses," she muttered shivering.

"Wait the girl has her own demon," Darcy said looking at Jones, as the Trix sisters appeared in front of them.

"I thought you would know this after all you did send that little messenger didn't you," Icy said angrily.

"This is merely a small setback and besides how can strong can this demon be if it was defeated by her," Darcy said to her sister in a bored tone.

While Darcy had been talking Jade had flown up and prepared a descending kick that she launched, as the three witches looked up.

Darcy sighed and snapped her fingers as a goop formed around Jades face. Causing Jade to panic slightly as she struggled to breath. Jade fell to the ground as the goop disappeared, gasping. "Isn't that cute the girl thinks she can beat us without her precious magic taking the phoenix force from her body will be easy, and for a second I actually thought she'd be more like her father," Darcy said.

"Back of Darcy, or I'll blast you to the next dimension," Bloom warned.

"Were not interested in the Dragonfire right now no we want something else," Stormy said.

Bloom turned her head at Stormy, which proved fatal as Icy froze her.

Jade glanced at her rear, " Prince Sky, Yusuke, I want you two to get the Renegades out of here we'll find you. Jones, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Musa come with me, you've fought them before…" Jade was caught of as she dodged a lightning bolt thrown by Stormy.

"Do you really believe you can beat us, you may have that demon but our special weapon is right behind you," Jade turned around, only to get a glimpse of her enemy as Jones teleported in front of Jade, grabbing her the two girls disappeared as flash of red ripped through the air.

Jones and Jade reappeared right beside the Winx club, "Meet our mother," the Trix sisters said at once, as Lilith appeared from the shadows, a pair of chains in her hand.

"You brought your mother into this I'm shaking now," Musa said with a laugh.

"I mean really do you honestly think we'll respect you if you bring your mother into this," Stella said to the Trix as she finally melted Bloom.

Jade herself had been fairly quiet as she stared at Lilith well actually at what lay behind Lilith, there on two cross like structures hung her mother and father barely living. Jones locked onto Jades line of vision, "So what do we do," Jones muttered.

"Echo-Rictor," Jade muttered back to Jones as Jones spread her demon wings doing her demonic version of going Winx. "Now," Jade said as both girls moved away from the pack.

Both Jade and Jones took of both flying rapidly towards Lilith constantly criss-crossing, through each others path.

"Hasta," Lilith said as a red spear appeared right through Jades heart area, Jade fell to the ground roughly blood gushing out of the wound freely.

Jones disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of Jades mother, grabbing her Jones teleported back to Jade who had lost consciousness, Jones tail wrapped around Jades leg as Jones teleported again this time in the middle of the Winx Club quickly making sure a part of them was touching her Jones teleported again blindly.

Seconds later…

Jones appeared in a cave, dropping everyone on the ground she looked at Jade whose wound was starting to heal slowly but surely the wound closed up. Jones sighed out of relief as she turned to Jades mother, who was now breathing quite shallowly.

"Are they going to be okay?" Bloom asked.

"Jade yes her mother I'm not so sure," Jones answered, "Tecna do a quick check to see her chance of living and then approximate how much time she has left."

Tecna took a closer look at the body, and shuddered visibly, "Her chances of living are .01 and she has approximately 5 minutes left in her,"

"Then we work with what we have," Jade said getting up, she had powered down from her Winx after she fallen unconscious.

"If you could transfer your ability to heal into her than…" Musa began.

"Then Jades accelerated healing might be able to save her life," Stella finished.

Jade didn't waste any time, "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line," Jade blinked, "I don't feel any different, was that the right spell," she said looking at the Winx Club.

"Sounded right to me," Flora said.

"Try making a ball of fire or something," Musa said.

Jade held out her hand half expecting a ball of flame to come, but it didn't, Jade turned to her mother's whose visible wounds and bruises were quickly disappearing, "Wait it worked, one of my more complex spells worked, I'm in shock."

"Either way were stuck her until she heals, which could take up to a week and right now your useless when it comes to magic so you might as well rest up," Jones directed to Jade.

"Wait what now," Jade said turning to Jones.

"Unless you figure out just what makes your mothers powers tick and what emotions you need then your staying put," Jones said to Jade.

"Wait you mean I'm defenceless till my mother heals," Jade said her eyes widening.

"You can still fight right," Musa said.

"Well yeah,"

"So you'll be fine," Jones finished for Musa.

"Wait just how fast is this healing of yours," Tecna said looking at Jades mother whose breathing which was slowly coming to a halt.

"It heals bones in a matter of seconds," Jade answered.

"Jade take back your powers now," Jones said.

"What why?"

"That wasn't a suggestion," Jones said threateningly.

"Fine. What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line," Jade quickly tried to ignite a small flame, it finally worked after a couple of seconds.

Bloom reached to touch Jade's mother's neck, "Her pulse is gone," Bloom said quietly.

"And she just went all brain dead on me," Jones said.

"But…But…My powers…they should have done more healing than that,"

"I could always infuse her with my life force, it barely takes any energy at all," Jones put in, "But it would make her an Succumbus who will die when I die, that's the best that I could do."

"Do it," Jade said.

"What about the consequences," Flora said quickly.

"We could always turn her human with the help of a starseed," Jade said without hesitation. "Do it."

Jones sighed, her voice went demonic as she said the words to the spell, "_Not crown nor coin, can halt times flight, nor stay, the creatures of the night, Lords and Ladies, Lads and Lass's all answer to the hourglass. Resurrection," Jones_ finished the spell.

There was a blinding light that surrounded the Queen of Shira's body. When the light had died down Jade's mother stood their back in her once former glory with Demon wings out.

**Okay I'm ending it there it's getting to long and I have more than just one story to update, but in the next chapter Jade will be possessed by a God… and the secret between Bloom and Jade plus a bit more info on the Tear of God.**


	7. 7

"You've grown come on lets takes a look at you," Jades mother Ishtar said.

Jade was speechless it had actually worked for once in her life a plan without hesitation had worked without **dire** consequences, Jade ran over to hug her mother.

"Wow this is so weird but in a good way," Bloom said.

"Bloom is that you I haven't seen you since before Sparx was destroyed," Ishtar said with an outstretched hand.

"Wait…how do you know Bloom," Flora said suspiciously.

"Of course she's my niece and Jades first cousin," Ishtar said.

"We're cousins," Jade and Bloom said together looking at each other.

"You mean you didn't know, didn't Feragonda tell you," Ishtar said in surprise "wow and I distinctly asked her too,"

"So you're my first living relative which means you're from Sparx, right," excitement rang in Blooms voice.

"Right, you see, after Sparx was destroyed Daphne took you into her care and insisted that we hide you, she would tell us later that you had become the chosen one to carry the Dragonfire, and with Lilith on a mad scramble to get all three powers it was best that we hid all three powers. We never did find the third power but I refused to let you go until Lilith came to Shira. I come to make my decision I had to separate the both of you so that Lilith wouldn't find you," Ishtar sighed, "You two are the chosen, your job in life is to make sure Lilith never ever gets the Tear of God, but if she does then you better wish and pray that you have the final chosen one because if you don't then were all going to die."

"What is the final power, and what is this tear of God thing anyway…" Jade said trailing of she couldn't bring herself to use the word mother.

"No one knows but supposedly this power will rival yours," Ishtar said, "and the Tear of God well let's start at the beginning you all know about the Great Dragon that created all of the magical realms, okay that's the Sunday school version of it all. The real story is much harder to comprehend yes the Dragon did create most of the magical realms, but then again so did the Phoenix, but the real story begins with the Source. For you see at the beginning at time there was the Source and the Source was the universe, one big empty space pretty much. The Source was everything yet it was alone. It yearned to grow, learn and experience. Thus a universe began, the human one anyway, the Source sent out three of its…pets if you will to start the magical realms, thus the Dragonfire the second cleanest magic in the universe, which is quickly followed by the Phoenix force. Anyway the Source was young and inexperienced. It separated small parts of it's self into independent, sentiment entities, through whose experiences it intended to be nourished and enlightened. However the Source was displeased with its initial creations, and became frustrated at it. This negativity resulted in these newly created entities to become embodied in darkness rather than the Sources light. These creatures were forever creatures of the Dark. Incapable of abiding its creations, the Source abandoned them all, banishing them from it's presence for an eternity, including the very first of his creations his first born son, Seth. The pain of abandoning it's beloved creations especially Seth caused the Source to cry a single tear…"

"The Tear of God," Stella said finally making the connection.

"Exactly, you see that the single tear had manifested into one single crystallized tear, which symbolized the hurt the Source felt inside. You see the Source knew that if any magical entity were to find this they would find a way to destroy it so the Source made the Tear in perceivable to our eyes and any magical entity. We don't know how Lilith found out about the tear anyway you see the only way to destroy the Source…"

"Is with the three powers, and I'm guessing the only way to destroy the Tear is with our three powers combined," Bloom finished.

"Correct Lilith wants justice brought back to the creatures of the night the Source so cruelly mistreated. After all Lilith is named after…"

"My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother," Jones said with a sigh, "Yes I know all of this."

"So you're a descendant from the ultimate evil?" Stella questioned, "But you're so nice…"

"The niceness is part of my father side and the rest is my inner beast, yeah it took centuries to actually curb that inner beast," Jones flashed her a dangerous grin.

"Centuries how old are you?" Flora questioned.

"579 years old why?" Jones said looking at her black fingernails.

"But you don't look a day over 18, how do you…?" Tecna began.

"I'm a succubus, I thrive of sex what guy in there right mind wants to have sex with 579 grandma," Jones rolled her eyes.

"In other words she ages unnaturally slowly and will probably look 18 for another 500 years before she looks 20 and so on," Jade added. "Besides considering that she's half human she's aging pretty quickly for a Succumbus."

"Gee thanks," Jones said wryly.

"Your welcome," Jade said absentmindedly, before snapping back to reality, "It's not like any Succumbus ages past 30 anyway."

"What's up with you've been off lately," Stella commented.

Jade shrugged, "My senses are growing it's almost as if I'm one with the ground like…uh never mind I guess I'll grow into it," Jade said as she went into another round trip to outer space.

"No actually the Phoenix Force is tied to everything on Shira you won't grow out of being more aware of your surroundings but you will stop spacing out within the next 24 hours."

Jade snapped up from her reverie, "Hundreds of people are coming this way, I wouldn't even consider them a threat, but I think they're looking for me," Jade said.

"Even so get ready for anything," Bloom said.

"Yeah who knows what the Trix sisters will throw at us," Flora agreed.

**5 minutes later a huge crowd had gathered around the cave…**

A man stood out from the crowd, as he was the definite leader, he was a thin man dressed in grubby beige shorts and a tank top that had, at some point, been white. He was barefoot and drinking beer from a can, grinning at them with a look that was not entirely trustful.

"Our princess, we have come to help you destroy the plague that has destroyed our once great nation," he said with a strong accent.

"So where were you half an hour ago," Jones stated from the corner of the cave.

"We were gathering our last forms of a resistance, to help you, but you easily vanquished the Orcs."

"Yeah but what about Lilith," Jade said stifling a yawn.

"Lilith killed my family with a sweep of her hand, to be honest we're to scared to face Lilith," the man's voice said.

Jones fell to the ground as did her mother, "It's a trap they've got some sort of sleeping spell or something," Musa said as she fell to the ground unconscious.

One by one the girls fell, till Bloom and Jade were standing, both girls managed a glare at the man before they both fell.

**Much** **Later…**

Jade groaned as she woke up, her head was pulsing, upon further inspection she found that she was set spread eagle to the ground in a painful position. She glanced around noting the strange patterns on the ground.

"Everyone alright," Bloom's voice rang out, there was a chorus of yes's as the greasy looking man appeared in front of them.

"After all these years I've finally got the Phoenix force in hand and now it is time to become one with Ot the Goddess of the Shirans," the man said with a smirk as ring of people surrounded Jade.

"Right, so I'm a sacrifice for some cult god, great if this is the thanks I get for risking my neck to save you people, then remind me never to do that again," Jade said sarcastically.

The man backed away from Jade as the 17 men surrounding her began to sing a chant, "_Vervloekte door de Priesters, gescheurde, samendraaide en ritme Veroordeelde tot dobbelsteen, door de KwadeOog God van de Oven van de Sorceress-Haar, ik roep thy de Naam Alstublieft bezorgt mij van de Slang, de Slangvan Pijn HET VUUR GOD, Verbrandt DE VUUR GOD alle Zondaren in mijn wegDe verhoging op verslindt-inferno van Ultieme Macht God van Vernietiging-Verbruikt hen met uw Uitbarsting Ontvlammen de Sorceress en de Priesters van Kwaad die mij Singe hen bindt, Verbranden hen, Vernietigen henAlstublieft, alstublieft bezorgen mij Met Heilige Vuur, de Goudene Brandstapel.. De dood HET VUUR GOD, Verbrandt DE VUUR GOD alle Zondaren in mijn wegDood, verdelg met Vuur en Zwaard! Vlammen van Rechtvaardiging! Ik impale thee op het Geweldige Spijker van Haat Door de VLAMMEN VAN DE ZWARTE STER! HET VUUR GOD, DE VUUR GOD die ik roep thy de Naam, verbruikt mijn pijn! Verbrand alle Zondaren Voorbij Dood.. Voorbij Dood!" _as they chanted the words Jade screamed in antagonizing pain as the Phoenix force seemingly ripped it's self out of her body.

A phoenix of fire appeared in the sky as it descended down upon Jade's now prone body. Jade shuddered violently as a blast hit her straight on nailing her on her chest, the chains that bound her at once melted of into a pool of liquid metal as she got up.

Jade opened her eyes and flicked her now glowing red eyes at the man and smiled cruelly, as he bowed almost immediately, his words were now a babble as he tried to string a sentence together.

"My goddess… your humble servant…I'm…"

"Yes I know who you are Allen, and I have to thank you for your 17 male sacrifices," the possessed Jade said with a snort.

Allen looked around and gasped the 17 people who had done the spell were dead, "But I only want to serve you for an eternity my goddess," Jade snorted.

"No you wanted to be immortal, but if you truly wanted to serve me than you could do so in hell for the rest of eternity in the fiery pits." Jade placed both hands on Allan's temple and smiled as the man screamed in utter pain, "you do not command a goddess you poor pitiful little man it's quite the opposite, now die," Jade whispered in his ear as flames seem to come out from his ears, mouth and nose. Jade watched as the man slipped down dead, another cruel smirk alighting her lips. A light surrounded her feet as it she went into a daze, "This planet isn't fit for a goddess no it's not even close, the Orcs deserve to die for ruining this once jewel of a dimension, so it shall be done," Flame erupted from her feet and seemingly passed through the walls of the cave. Done a man died on the park bench the teenagers who did that him all point and laugh, how could any one be so cruel, the man will be resurrected… will be resurrected… will be… will be… be… Jones are you messing with my mind."

"Yeah cause right now you're just a 16 year old with an attitude problem," Jones said beads of sweat coming down her face.

"No I'm Ot," Jade began to say as she fell to the ground and let out another piercing scream, escaped from her throat. Jade fell to the ground, as Jones passed out, the phoenix force reappeared on her chest but this time it was different. No longer was it just the fiery red colour it had morphed into something else, the bird itself was golden but red flames seemed to rip out the bird itself.

It was 10 minutes later that Jade awoke her eyes flicked to her friends who were still tied up, "Apertus" she muttered as the chains unlocked. Jade rubbed her head as she stood up.

"Are you okay," Bloom asked as Jade wobbled a bit as Bloom caught her.

"I've been better, I do not recommend be possessed by a god," Jade shook of the dizziness and glanced down her shirt, slightly impressed with the new version of her personal Phoenix. "Now how's Jones doing," Jade said as she walked over to her best friend who was still lying on the ground.

Jones looked at Jade, and growled at her slightly, "Never ever say that they don't seem like a threat again," Jade grinned at her and stuck out her hand as she helped Jones up.

"So now what I don't think Jones can teleport us to the guys camp let alone use her telepathy over a long distance, ditto for me and using my Winx," Jade said.

"So I guess we're stuck here for the night," Bloom said.

"Yeah it'll be great sleeping under the stars," Musa said.

"But as the Princess of Solaria," Stella began.

"Don't you draw powers from the moon," Jones drawled from the corner.

"Yes my main powers are drawn from the sun and the moon," Stella said haughtily.

Jones raised an eyebrow, "Then you should be all for sleeping under the stars besides we have to stay hidden."

"Yeah but we should take turns watching out for intruders, we can't afford another attack," Bloom said.

"Yeah, I'll take first watch," Musa volunteered, "Cya in a hour.

A/N: Next chapter the first to fall and betrayl rock Jades world


	8. Chapter 8

**An: This story surprised me in so many ways nearly being done i'm working on the sequal sort ofI have an idea so that counts right anyway Jade has developed when i first began writing this story i knew that someone important would die and Jade would react negativley but i never thought that what i wrote down would be so much different than what i planned... anyway enjoy******

Flashback

The Winx Club, and co touched down at there camp where they were immediately bombarded with questions, which ceased when Yusuke and the red fountain boys entered the area.

Yusuke smirked at Jade, "What took you so long, I nearly had to send out a search party," Yusuke said.

Jade shrugged, "Something came up, but right now who cares about that, I was thinking of a little recon mission to rescue my father."

Yusuke grinned, "When do we leave, cause if we leave now me and you could be back within 2 hrs, after all we haven't failed a recon mission yet."

Jade blinked, "Yeah about that, this time it isn't just going just you and me, it's going to be you me Jem, Jones, Musa, Flora, Bloom, Tecna and Stella." Jades crystal green eyes met Yusuke's silver eyes, which were stormy in rage.

"But they could jeopardize the mission and…" Yusuke sputtered out.

"This isn't time for us to argue over some trivial things and as much as you loathe the idea I do have other responsibilities and besides I have never entertained the idea of you as anything more than a business partners and a close friend, and now that I think about it the red fountain boys are coming," Jade said turning around to face the Red fountain boys.

"But why do they have to go we could be back in a flash," Yusuke whined.

"I miss the point where I care, if we just happen to bump into SEDA then we are screwed safety in numbers besides, and all that," Jade said.

"But you will be held responsible if they die,"

Jade sighed, "Okay Timmy, Stella and Flora, Jones, you stay behind, you to Brandon. Is that better Yusuke?"

Yusuke harrumphed and stalked away, "I'll take that as a yes. Remy and Brandon your in charge." Jade said watching Yusukes back.

**End Flashback**

That had been 6 hours ago all eight of them had split up inside the castle as soon as they entered breaking in had been easy but the castle was too big to be searched in one huge group. Bloom, Skye, and Tecna had gone of as one group, Musa and Riven in another group, and Yusuke and Jem had gone in another group, leaving Jade by herself. Of course this had been one huge mistake as Jade was soon attacked by the leader of the specialist who had actually kicked her out of the castle, straight through the wall and everything.

Jade groaned as she sat up and wiped the blood from her forehead her healing factor had completely healed her within seconds in Shira had powers had grown stronger, but after a healing like that her magic was nearly drained. Jade stood as Flair the Captain of S.E.D.A landed in front or her. Jade noticed the Shiran tattoo on his face, which showed his rank.

Taking a fighting stance she looked into his blue eyes, which were filled with malice.

"Your highness you're going to lose this fight and when I take your powers to my queen she will finally kill your old man." Jade was pumping up her adrenaline and ignored the comment she didn't lose fights like these, heck she didn't lose. "I'm not the same as the other S.E.D.A specialists I practice a lot," Flair continued looking at the sky as it began to rain. "Now prepare yourself because I'm coming…" Flair moved like lightning punching Jade in the face, which sent her flying to the ground.

"To fast…" Jade muttered as she quickly got up.

Flair attacked again using his speed but Jade was ready and blocked each of the blows and managed to throw some blows her self but each of them was blocked. Flair stepped back and aimed a kick at Jades temple. Jade blocked the kick but Flair's hands had reached Jades ribs as he gave her a huge push that sent her flying. Flair grinned at the now muddy Jade who glared at him as she rushed him also pushing him back slightly. Flair rushed doing a jump kick in the air at Jades temples. Jade crumpled to the ground unconscious. Flair watched her body knowing that she would be using the last of her magic to heal herself. 35 seconds later Jade's eyes fluttered open and she forced herself up slipping slightly in the mud.

Flair walked around her, "Weak," he muttered he had been expecting more the rain had stopped falling.

Jade looked at him and got up and launched herself in another attack this time she was more focused and she was trying to hurt him as she used her strength to try and break Flair's arms. Jade was so intensely focused she didn't see Jem walking towards them. Flair dodged one of Jades kicks and began to deliver blows to Jades face spraying her blood everywhere. Jem winced and began to run to help her, but Flair was faster nailing Jade with another blow to the temple. Jade went down not unconscious but close to it that blow had done some damage but she was fighting of the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Heh… so I finally lose a fight, wow never thought that this day would come," Jade coughed up some blood. Jade turned her eyes to Flair as a choking noise was heard. Flair had Jem in a hold where he could easily break his neck.

"Your last sight before you die is of your boyfriend's neck being snapped," Flair spat.

Jade's eyes were flickering between her phoenix eyes and her regular eyes, "Let him go damn you just let him go," Jade sat up and slowly stood up and took a slower step forward.

Blood had begun to sip from Jem's mouth, in a strangled voice he said his last words, "I love you Jade forever and always," with that Flair Snapped his neck and tossed him aside.

Jade roared with anger her phoenix eyes were glowing red as she attacked Flair for the last time. This time the two exchanged blows but Jade's strength had probably tripled, as did her speed. Flair's hands went down as Jade struck his body repeatedly, hitting his face, neck and upper ribs. Flair went down unconscious but Jade kept on hitting him this time fire had appeared where her fists were. Flair's dead corpse was charred when Jade finally calmed down.

Jade rushed to Jem's side and touched his heart noting the dying heartbeats. Jem's eyes were open, Jade hugged his dying body, "I'm so sorry Jem, I love you too." tears were forming in her eyes as the rain began to fall again mixing with her tears. Jade sat there for what seemed like ages until Jem died. Putting his head against the ground gently she muttered a few words that would preserve Jem's body until a proper funeral could take place.

Jade got up from the ground looking at Jem's peaceful face, "I'm so sorry, I will win this fight for you Jem, they will pay." Jade took Jem's two daggers and sword from Jem's corpse before leaving.

Elsewhere… 

"Bloom do you think Jade will be alright I mean she's all by herself," Tecna said walking through the labyrinth like castle.

"She's probably found her dad already and beat all of SEDA by herself," Bloom said confidently.

"Bloom's right Jade can hold her own in a fight." Skye added. The three walked down the halls silently for a while.

The three started shivering slightly, before Bloom spoke up, "Does anyone else notice the extreme drop in temperature," the other two nodded before snowflakes began to appear.

"Icy," the three said in union as Jade rounded the corner and smacked into Tecna. Jade went down her bloody mud covered body told the group that she had been attacked.

Skye helped Jade up who looked like she was about ready to pass out but her eyes showed determination to fight. "You okay Jade?" Brandon asked Jade who nodded.

"Jem's dead," she muttered her voice sounded hollow as if she hadn't used it in awhile.

The three gasped as Jade pushed Skye away and took a fool ice prism to the chest. Jade fell back, hitting her head, on the ground.

"Jade!" Tecna said.

"You should be worried about your self nerd," Icy voice came from doorway.

"Icy," Bloom snarled going Winx and attacking her. Since she was obviously winning the other two-helped Jade up.

"You okay," Skye muttered as Jade's body began to heal itself.

"No Jem's dead," Jade repeated again taking a dagger and whipping it with deadly accuracy at Icy. The dagger embedded into Icy's right shoulder giving Bloom the opening she needed.

Icy fell unconscious as Jade got up. Walking over to Icy's body Jade picked Icy up by the throat her, grabbing the dagger Jade twisted it causing Icy to wake up in pain. "Where's my father?" she snarled.

Icy spat into Jades face, "Why should I tell you?"

The spit slid down her face, Jade's eyes went phoenix, "Because one of your lackeys who you sent to attack me killed one of my best friends and now that I think about it I might have loved him. Anyway that same lackey is now a burnt up corpse, do not become the second person I have to kill to get my way." Jade yanked out the dagger causing Icy to yelp in pain.

Icy stared into Jades cold unforgiving eyes; she herself had never killed someone, tortured yes but to murder someone… "I'm not telling you anything you Alfean dropout."

Jade sighed; "Fine have it your way…" a fireball appeared in her left hand which had balled into a fist, Jade attempted to punch Icy, but Skye's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"So you're just going to kill her in cold blood? She doesn't deserve that Jade no matter how many atrocities she has committed," Skye said.

Jade shook him off, "This is for Jem," she snarled as her fist travelled to Icy's face again.

"No, I'll talk, just please," Icy finally uttered, as the flames were centimetres to her face.

"I'm listening," Jade said.

"He's in the dungeon mother's getting ready to kill him you only have possibly a few minutes."

"Where's the fastest route to the dungeon?" Icy pointed to the door that was across the hall. "For your sake you had better be right," Jade said tossing Icy against the wall hard enough to put her unconscious.

Moving quickly the four entered the door way and rushed down the stairwell, "You were bluffing the whole time weren't you?" Bloom asked Jade admiration in her eyes as well as a hint of fear.

"No I wasn't, but I was going to give her a chance to talk before I did it. Icy wouldn't have said a word if she didn't think I was serious."

No one said anything, but they looked at Jade with fear in their eyes. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell Jade automatically took a right turn and continued to run until she rammed straight into Musa and Riven who were keeping Lilith busy.

"Get my dad out of here you people I'll deal with her," she said loudly as Musa and Riven complied leaving Jade to chant the spell she had memorized earlier.

"Hell's gates open with a dream, feel the fire lick your body clean. Hell waits the time is soon at hand. Hell's gates will open where you stand. Pages turn for sinners to burn. Judgment comes to all for Satan's rule for the fool who never saw the fall. Your demons seeds of hate and greed have eternal debts to pay." Jade finished the chant noting that the Lilith had remained in shock that Jade had been saying quite a powerful spell.

Even more surprising that it worked as the gates of Hell did open and begin to swallow Lilith whole.

"Poison arrow," Lilith's last command rang through the air as a poisoned arrow shot through the air skimming against Jade's hand slicing the skin.

Jade whipped out a dagger, and walked to where her father's body lay, she could see he was dying, sitting down she put her father's head in her lap and watched as his eyes opened. "Hey dad," Jade whispered.

"Be strong and remember Jade my darling the blood of Shiran warriors past and present flows through your veins, but always let your heart guide hand." Her father touched Jade's face and rubbed his calloused hands across her face, "keep your chin up little soldier," like Jem her father died in her arms.

The Winx club looked at Jade who had taken the dagger and held it to her injured hand and sliced of a huge chunk of it watching the blood flow from the self inflicted wound, "No one else that I care about shall die while I live and breath," she said loudly watching as her body began to heal itself.

"What did you do to Lilith? That spell was pretty heavy duty," Bloom questioned.

"Yes I believe a level ten spell or higher, as you know spells are levelled according to the potency of set spell, more powerful faeries or witches or any magical being who can manipulate magic can do such spells. Feragonda herself can only reach spells up to level 8. What you did Jade it was creepy you just opened the gates of hell, and closed them, Jade you just sent someone to hell that's…"

Jade's eyes flicked over to the people sitting in front of her, "You won't remember that spell, you weren't even supposed to see that spell, I'm sorry," with that lightning bolts ripped out of her fingertips and hit each of them in the brain, "Erasemus," Jade whispered. "Let's go before we're attacked," she muttered standing up, and walking away.

"What about Yusuke, we can't just leave him here," Musa pointed out.

"Yusuke can take care of himself, it's been past the allotted time we should have stayed here, Yusuke is probably on his way back to camp as we speak," Jade replied leaving the Winx club watching her leave.

"Is she okay?" Riven asked Musa.

'_Did I just do what I think I did. Oh my God but I never meant to do that spell, I just sent Lilith to hell I just sent someone to be tortured for an eternity. When I learned to do spells like that… I… never thought that I would use it… maybe I should tell them but to know what I know they'll probably look at me with fear… I did the right thing I think erasing there minds, if they do find out I know what I know I hope they realize that I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter… Jones… Shit I hope she's alright that spell would have affected her as much as it did Lilith… but I didn't see her go in which is good right… maybe… God I pray that she alright out of anyone alive she knows me and accepts me no matter what I do.' _Jade looked at Riven and the rest of them "I'm fine just worried Yusuke will be okay… I hope, I just want to go back to camp, my magic's just completely drained right now I just used my reserves as well and I hate feeling this helpless," she said in a non-convincing tone.

"Alright we'll head back," Skye said to the others. They nodded, and started to leave.

Meanwhile… 

"My Mistress your wish is my command," a voice said from the dark.

Darcy smiled cruelly she would mess with Jade's pretty little head, taking the powers from her body would be easy with the one person Jade could never or would never hurt physically.

"Darcy mother's gone," Stormy said storming into Darcy's room.

Darcy glanced at her younger sister, "Pity the old hag will never see me pry the Phoenix force from Jade Halva's dead body."

"Wait isn't that the pixies…" Stormy began as the realization of what Darcy's next move came into play.

Much later… 

As the group entered the camp, "Jade your mother died, we…" some random thief began to give her a full report.

"Jem died get Remy to do the proper things I need to get to Jones," Jade pushed by the thief.

"But Jade she's pissed of at something for some reason so watch out," The thief said before reporting to Remy.

Jade heard Remy yell and the stomping over to Jade, "What do you mean dead did one of you at least do the accustomed remedy…" Remy stopped noting the haunted look in Jade's eyes.

"Yeah I did Billy, they broke his neck, and I broke nearly every bone in his body," Jade said with a forced smile, which looked creepy on her mud, and blood streaked face. "Please Remy I need to talk to Jones but keep a watch out for Yusuke and start the mourning process."

"Yeah whatever you say," Remy said as he watched Jade enter her room. Remy turned to the Renegades who had formed around them and realization that he had lost one of his best friends, and possibly another one Jade looked like she was about to go crazy. "Build a huge fire," Remy ordered and stalked off.

As Jade entered the tent a book bounced of her head, "What the hell is wrong with you," Jones snarled at her.

"Jem died," Jade said simply as she picked up the book.

"I know, you said you'd never use the spells Sparrow forced on you," Jones said noting Jade's weariness.

"I'm sorry I know how you were effected by it, I had to erase their memories and it completely drained me," Jade said falling to the ground.

Jones sighed and touched Jade's mind with her own, nearly reeling back in shock, "You never told me what Sparrow did to you Jade what happened."

Jade shrugged "You mean before he raped my mind," Jade sneered, "he tortured me for nearly three weeks before he thought my mind could take all the magic he knew and forced into my head. He let me go before he died and that's when I dragged my sorry ass back to the Renegade's all bruised, dehydrated and a lot more please don't ask me to relive that memory so you can get an even more in-depth look at my life please Jones it's one of the memories that I wish that I could just forget." Jones nodded and Jade nodded her thanks.

"Jade… I think you should come outside," Bloom's voice came through the tent.

Jade left the tent and her mouth dropped there was an army of Orc's heading their way, but the surprising thing was that leading the Orc's was Yusuke and beside him was Darcy. "Jones you know the spell that replace all my magic and energy I think I'm going to need it right now."

**Three or four more chapters coming up next Jade greatest weakness is finally realized but it's to late to really do anything about it… Darcy's plan will work and Jade will fall of her winning streak in a devastating way leaving Jones in a comatose state and the Renegades on the run, while Darcy enjoys the spoils of war.**


	9. 9

**An: This chapter is very graphic as Darcy takes's control of Yusuke and then goes after Jade. You also see that Darcy has some issues with her mother and she has some new powers.**

Jones exited Jade's tent with a vial containing something blue. Finding Jade with her mouth open and staring at something was not what she had planned to see, glancing at to her left Jones nearly passed out. "You didn't have to get me a present of this magnitude I'd have forgiven you eventually."

"Don't flatter yourself," Jade said with a growl, grabbing the vial and downing it within seconds, "take a look at that," Jade said pointing to where Yusuke and Darcy stood watching the Orc's come close, to the camp.

Jones frowned at the sight, and focused her eyes on the two, "Yusuke's in love with her," Jones concluded, "and she's using him she's got a pretty powerful spell on him one that can't be broken, Jade you might have to kill him to free him." Jones pointed out.

"Remy, get the Renegade's ready to fight and if I lose to Yusuke, then get Bloom out of here they can't have more than one power, and think of it as a tactical retreat," Jade muttered to Remy who nodded to the Renegade's who quickly got ready. Jade walked in front them, and nodded once her face was emotionless, as she looked at the men who stood behind her, she gave a small smile and a quick nod to the Renegades, "Go," was the one word she as they rushed passed her.

Remy stood beside her as the last man bustled beside her, "Keep them safe Billy," Jade said with a grin before disappearing into thin air. Remy nodded before throwing himself into the fray.

Jade moved like lightning knowing that Darcy and Yusuke weren't in the middle of the fray. "Look my queen as I have predicted she found us," Yusuke said taking a fighting stance.

"So you went with the bitch, just when I was going to come running to your arms," Jade said raising an eyebrow.

"You had your chance pixie," Darcy sneered.

Jade shrugged and turned to Yusuke, "Don't worry you'll get your chance with me too Darcy. And Yusuke you know I can't fight you, you've been there to much for me to kill you."

"You've never beaten me in a fight," Yusuke said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I've always held back when we sparred against each other don't force my hand," Jade sighed.

"You couldn't do it even if you tried you won't kill me, you love me to much for that and you I know I thought I felt the Yusuke way about you but then I met Darcy…"

"You're flattering yourself again," Jade pointed out, "I knew you never loved me it's great when your demon is an empath, lust and love are two totally different things for your information." Jade said with another shrug, "And besides I loved Jem but he never showed any interest in me and I couldn't just ask him out, and I regret that now."

Yusuke roared and lunged at Jade, who made no attempt to move, "Die," he snarled.

Jade realizing now that Yusuke was nothing more than an empty shell in which Darcy controlled dodged. "Darcy get out of him," she snarled her eye's flicked to Darcy who had disappeared.

Jade had gotten a glimpse over the years but looking at Yusuke, a boy she cared as deeply about as much as she cared for Jones, in Darcy's grasp, Darcy warping his features so that it looked at Jade with so much vile, venom, and sadistic joy.

Jade clenched her hands trying to go Winx…

"Ah, ah, ah." Darcy said, waving one finger in a chastising manner. "You don't want to be doing that."

"Shut up you monster!" Jade said.

"You start changing, I roast this vessel to ash."

That stopped Jade dead. "…W-what?" she asked in a small voice.

"My unique taking of this boy has more then the advantage that it let me fly in under your radar." Darcy said, as she walked forward, slowly circling her hands at the wrists in the way some people do when they're explaining something. "Long story short…you turn into your Winx form, and I'll leave your boyfriend here in such a way he'll be cooked through and through before you can do anything. And he'll feel all of it, I can assure you." Darcy said. "You so badly wanted to fight me, Jade Halva. Well, go ahead. Change. You can get to witness the first ever case of assisted spontaneous human combustion."

Jade's gut filled with ice again.

"Go ahead. I'm waiting." Darcy said, smirking.

A million things ran through Jade's head…and what kept coming up was that nothing was worth this fight. If she turned her back on Yusuke, and Darcy left the host as she promised, Jade wouldn't be able to go on. Not with the memory of Yusuke igniting before her, his screams ringing in her ears and her nostrils filling with the stench of burning human flesh…

Jade's arms fell limp at his side.

"Oh you poor fuck." Darcy said. "Don't you wish you'd been a good girl and died back when I sent Flair after you? But no…you had to be a hero. Well my dear girl, being a hero has a very, VERY high price." Darcy said. And then she was suddenly right up in Jade's face. "Time to pay up."

The punch broke Jade's nose, sending her flying off her feet and flat onto his back. She wasn't sure what hurt worse: the dull crunch of her cartilage breaking or the feeling of the back of her skull slamming against the rather hard ground.

Darcy lowered her arm…revealing a strange sight. While the arm lowered in the way of a contented person, the facial features of Yusuke were alight in shocked horror. And if she looked closely, she could see that the bluish blackish haze surrounding Yusuke seemed to have increased, mostly above him, faintly forming the upper part of a torso and a head. A head with faint facial features of its own, these ones showing content.

"No…" Yusuke whispered, in his own voice. Yusuke Manson still existed, and could still see and react in a form visible to others.

Which was exactly what Darcy wanted. She'd waited too long for this: she was going to make it memorable.

"No…!" Yusuke said, as he suddenly found himself walking forward, his legs disobeying her every command to stop, as his hands raised, the fingers cracking, as Jade, blood running down his face, tried to get up. She looked up with a shock and horror that mirrored Yusuke's.

Yusuke's fist slammed into her gut, doubling her over.

"NO!" Yusuke screamed, as his hand reached down and grabbed Jade's hair. "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

His body didn't obey, as it snapped up its knee and slammed into Jade's face. Yusuke felt the impact, felt the strike run up his leg, felt Jade's features contort under the blow, felt blood splash on the limb…but he had absolutely no say so in what it was doing. As Jade reeled back from the blow, his arm lashed out in a vicious backhand, smacking Jade across the face and sending her flying a few more feet.

"Oh god, NO!" Yusuke screamed, as he realized he wasn't just a host, he was a puppet in every sense of the word. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Stop it?" Spoke Darcy's voice above her. "Boy, I loathe this fucking child with every ounce of my being. I told her once to die, and she kept refusing. If she'd just been a good girl at the beginning, I'd have the phoenix force and I would be too concerned with other vendettas to spend more then a few minutes cooking her. But she had to be a hero. And what do heroes get? They get this. And what way to drive the cost of it home then to be beaten to death by the man they care about?"

"No…stop it…!" Yusuke screamed, as he started walking forward again, as she reached out and tried to once again reclaim his body, pouring all his willpower into it, as Jade got to her knees, moaning, blood dripping from her face, as Darcy drew back the leg for a kick…

And stopped.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Darcy said, as the bluish fiery haze twisted and flowed down, until it was facing Yusuke, the puppet master examining her toy. "Resisting are we?"

"I WON'T…LET YOU HURT Her…" Yusuke snarled. "WON'T…WON'T…"

"Ah, my dear boy…you must understand…she deserves this."

"NO SHE DOESN'T! YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!"

"Actually, you are. You let yourself fall for the girl. And you actually think you're resisting my control. I'm just pretending you are." Darcy said.

Yusuke's eyes widened, and then his leg set down and swung back, not affected by his attempt to claim it at all, and swung forward to bury itself deep in Jade's ribs, flipping her over with a gasping scream. Yusuke screamed himself, but he couldn't stop his body from stomping on Jade's stomach and then kicking her in the face when she reared up from that blow, thudding her head back against the ground again.

"Oh, this is more fun then I thought." Darcy said, ignoring Yusuke's screams of rage and horror. They were almost as good as the girl's pain; as she tried to get up, coughing, blood spilling from her mouth. Too red though: probably from his lips rather then inside him. She'd see to that though. "All those years of betraying males and then killing them, I was missing out." Darcy said noting that Jade's healing wasn't working

Jade was trying to get to her feet: Darcy grabbed her by the hair, slammed two more fists into her gut, and then viciously elbowed her in the face. Yusuke felt something crack from that blow, and his yell was tinged with a sob because of it…

"Stop it…" he begged.

"No." Darcy said, "You're going to learn, boy, that the price for loving a hero is a high as the price for being one. When I'm done with this kid, she'll be cursing your name for the rest of her very short life!"

"Don't beg Yusuke it's unbecoming," Jade muttered spitting out blood.

"NO! NO!" Yusuke screamed as he tried to resist again, and found once more he couldn't control his limbs, he couldn't turn his head, and he couldn't even close his eyes. All he could do was watch…and feel…and listen to Darcy's delight as he beat Jade to a pulp.

"YOU MAY DO THIS WITH MY BODY, BUT IT WILL NOT BE ME! SHE'LL KNOW THAT IT'S NOT ME!" Yusuke screamed as Darcy approached Jade again, as she looked up in a daze, one of her eyes starting to swell shut.

"Yusuke…" Jade said.

Yusuke went dead silent, as he looked at Jade, trying to stand again, even so badly battered. "Fight back Jade! Please Fight back!"

"Won't do any good boyfriend. My seed possession has many bonuses! Another is that while I have total control of your motor system not to mention your body as a vessel to focus my new improved powers…but I'm not linked to your nervous system. Go ahead Jade! Hit him! You'll just hurt him!"

Darcy smashed her across the face, fully breaking her cheekbone and sending her flying again.

"No…NO STOP! STOP!" Yusuke wept.

"You still haven't learned Yusuke. This is my world now. And all the begging won't stop me. I take what I want. And I want to show her death's door. After a lengthy detour through hell." Darcy said, as she started after Jade again.

Jade was in utter agony, and not just in her battered, bleeding body. She was tormented in her heart and soul as well, as she listened to Yusuke's screams and cries as his body did the dirty work. She had thought she had finally managed to grasp Darcy's cruelty and hatred for her, but now she realized she hadn't even been close. And she never could have been. She was beyond all his intellectual capacity. She wasn't a hurting victim or even crazy. She was evil, and she revelled in it.

As she was now, as she violently kicked her in the kneecap, and then when she doubled over she slammed an elbow into her spine. Jade crumpled to the ground, her vision a blur, her eyes stinging with blood. She got up, trying to get away, and she heard Darcy laughing behind him, her sadistic joy rent with the undertone of Yusuke's sobs. In part of her, a great rage stirred, not at what was happening to her but the anguish Yusuke was going through. Why did Darcy have to do this, forcing such suffering on not just her but him? What had he ever done…

…Except care for her. Deeply. And in Darcy's mind, that was enough reason to punish him as well. She probably saw it as a betrayal on top of how much he wanted to kill Jade.

Jade could make out a vague shadow to her side, but her sight wasn't gone enough to confuse it for a Renegade. Where were they, she wondered? Were they dead? Dying? Injured?

"Oh look, a tool shed!" Darcy said. "I wonder how good the structure is."

Darcy tested this by picking up Jade and throwing her into the side of the small wood building, hard. Unfortunately, it was of good construction, as Jade's body took all the impact, as she crumpled to the ground, whimpering. She had tried to be strong, tried not to scream for help or beg for mercy that would not come, but she was not invincible, while she had trained to resist great amounts of pain, this was too much and every part of her body was in sheer torture.

"Wow, good assembly there." Darcy said, as she walked up to the shed. "Wonder how well equipped it is."

Jade's mind was fading into murk again, as she rolled over and tried getting up, trying to get away. She couldn't hear Darcy rummaging through the shed.

"No, too life threatening, too life threatening, too life threatening. Ah, perfect!"

"WHAT!" Yusuke screamed as Darcy stepped out, wielding a rake, the kind used to sweep up leaves in the fall. "NO! NO!"

"You are terribly stubborn Brother." Darcy said as she approached. "You don't have a say, except to hear her SUFFER!"

And Darcy brought the rake down, the spines slashing across Jade's back, and she finally screamed out loud as all the nerve endings ignited at once, rearing up, as Darcy swung the rake back and slashed/struck her across the side, ripping open more flesh wounds on her left arm as she rolled from the impact.

"Ho boy, are we having fun yet?" Darcy asked.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER!" Yusuke was screaming.

"I am what they made me." Darcy said as she walked up. "You consider that."

And she broke the handle of the rake over Jade's back, and when he reared up from THAT blow she slashed her, hard, across the face, ripping apart her features in a line of bloody wounds as she was flung back onto the ground.

"Bored now." Darcy said, as she tossed the rake aside…and spied something behind the tool shed. Stacked cordwood, put aside for the winter. Though human eyes could not really see it, Darcy's fiery optics seemed to fade a bit, as if she was forgetting where she was. And then her eyes grew furious.

"No. No more. NO FUCKING MORE!" Darcy screamed as she stomped forward and snatched up a piece of wood, as Yusuke screamed again and begged her to stop, but Darcy didn't hear Yusuke, didn't even enjoy his suffering any more, because she was utterly lost in rage, as she strode back over to Jade.

"Here's a little something for you Mother!" Darcy screamed as she brought the cordwood down on Jade's back, carefully aiming for the muscles: she didn't want a broken back robbing her of any of her well deserved pain. Jade screamed as the powerful club slammed against her, reverting through her form, as she tried to get away. Darcy screamed as she smashed Jade's kneecap with the log, shattering it. Darcy bellowed as she slammed blow after blow into Jade's body, not hearing her cries or Yusuke's, just feeling her overwhelming need to prove them all wrong.

The log, slick with blood, finally slipped from her hands, but it didn't matter, as she kicked Jade onto her back and climbed onto her, no longer making any noise at all, as she raised a fist and brought it down on Jade. A dull crunch rang through the air.

"I'm sorry Jade." Yusuke sobbed as his fists went up and down, up and down, blood coating the knuckles. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"I'M SORRRRRRRYYYYY!"

WHAM! Darcy brought her hands together, raised them up, and brought them down full force on Jade's face. The impact made Jade's whole body spasm, and then it went limp.

Darcy finally regained control of herself, blinking, and then looked down on Jade's broken body, her face an utter mess. But she apparently hadn't broken any ribs, somehow, as her chest was still rising and falling, slightly. She smirked to herself.

"Well…all good things must come to an end…" Darcy said, as she flexed her aching hands. She was amazed she hadn't broken any of her host's fingers. The boy must drink his calcium.

"No…" Yusuke whimpered.

"Oh yes. Take a good look Yusuke. Remember it. Because you'll be seeing this sight for the rest of your life." Darcy said, as she leaned in close to Jade's swollen, battered, bloody face. "You're all scum Jade. All of you and your stinking Pixie Breed."

A speck of fire ignited on the tip of Darcy's finger, as she slowly raised it up, and then brought it before Jade's face.

"But before you go…breath in deep Jade." Darcy whispered. "I want you to feel ME inside YOU."

And then Jade, her brain fogged by pain beyond any faerie should endure, did indeed take that breath.

And sucked Darcy's flame in, down through her throat and into her lungs…where it ignited inside her.

Jade's body jerked violently upward as fire exploded within her lungs…and then she slumped down, her head wilting to the side, all light fading from her swollen eyes.

"………………………………..No." Yusuke whispered, as the phoenix force rose from Jade's corpse and flew into Darcy causing her to laugh madly.

Somewhere else… 

Remy watched as Jones slumped to the ground unconscious, snarling he hacked his way through the Orc army till he reached her, "Retreat, Pete get Bloom out of here Jade's fallen.

Following Remy's orders the Renegades did indeed retreat, before Darcy/Yusuke could come and kill them all.

**Later far away…**

Remy stood pacing in front of the Renegades, his face emotionless, "Okay, we have a new mission now we've got to protect Bloom with our lives, Darcy's an insane psycho bitch and will take the dragon-fire, and possibly use that to kill us and then take over the universe."

"How can she be dead though," Stella said still not understanding how Jade who had seemed invincible in the past could be killed.

The room went deadly quiet, Jade had studied with some of the deadliest fighters in all the realms since she was 5 years old, but against Yusuke who had only learned kickboxing and done quite of street boxing she had lost her life.

"We're going to make Darcy pay for this if it's the last thing we do," Remy snarled.

"Don't worry it will be," the Renegade's and the Winx club turned to see Darcy/ Yusuke standing in the entranceway.

Bloom was then afraid as the gravity of the situation was realized, Darcy had gone psycho with Jade's powers…


	10. Chapter 10

Alone… 

It was strange, really. The darkness seemed absolute, but if that had been the case, Jade wouldn't have been able to see anything. Yet she could see himself, as she slowly drifted down in slow spirals, still a bit fuzzy headed. What was going on? Where was she? And why did…

And then it came back to her: the possession, the beating, the agony…and Darcy smirking down at her as she unleashed her fire…and then…

"HUUUAAAGHHHHHHHH!" Jade yelled, as she tried to stop her movement in the absolute-yet-not blackness…and found herself doing so. She blinked, trying to clear her head and figure just what…

"Well, see you finally put it together."

Jade turned at the voice…and recoiled in surprise.

"What?" Said the figure…her/Ot. The Winx version of her that is. She looked rather amused. "I'd ask you if you'd seen a ghost, but that seems rather beside the point, wouldn't you say?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Jade said, still trying to process everything. "What, huh, who…who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm YOU." Jade Ot replied. "Well, sort of. I'm the part of you that was brought into existence when that idiot put me in your body. Actually I'm Ot Goddess of fire, but a part of me was always within you through the phoenix force."

"What? Huh?" Jade said, looking around. Though she could see no light, she could see herself clearly, as well as her alter ego, who8m we will call Ot. And seeing Ot, as well as the strange place she was in…a sudden, terrible thought occurred to Jade.

"Oh god, am I dead?" She gasped.

"No…no, not exactly." Ot replied.

"But…Darcy…she shot fire down my throat, I…how can I be alive?" Jade asked. She didn't want to be dead, but now that she remembered how the battle had gone, she really had to wonder why.

"You didn't want to die." Ot replied with a shrug.

"Oh great. Are you going to give me nothing but cryptic nonsense? That's not what I would do, me! Come on!" Jade complained.

"Remember I'm mostly Ot within you. Despite your pain, your desire to live was immensely strong, especially since what Darcy did to you involved Yusuke. The way it was hurting him, perhaps even more then it was hurting you…that helped. And you are aware that in your Winx form, united with me, you can form shields."

"But…I didn't…"

"Your conscious mind didn't. It was too wracked with pain. But your subconscious mind could read your desire to survive, for your sake and Yusuke's…and when Darcy shot her fire down your throat, it acted accordingly. Your power…me, you might say, formed a last second shield inside your lungs. Darcy's fire may have been a physical gift, and physical in and of itself when she was alive, but as a spirit, the very act of keeping her power imbued it with a supernatural aspect…an aspect that allowed you to block the flame and keep it from destroying your lungs. Not that there weren't consequences to Darcy's actions, of course. Doing such a delicate operation at the last possible moment has its penalties, not to mention that the air ignited in your lungs and sent a shockwave through your body. Basically, your unique physiology suffered the equivalent of a power surge, knocking it "offline". The state, for you, manifests itself like death. But you're not dead. Your body is basically rebooting itself. It takes a little while, but once it's finished you will return to the land of the living. You won't even suffer any brain damage from the whole not breathing thing, as a bonus. Unless, of course, Darcy burns you to ash while you're helpless, but hey, such special things like preventing your own immolation are never without cost, or risk." Ot said, crossing her arms. Her rather unconcerned look at the possibility that after she had managed to save Jade, Darcy could just roast her body and finish her job of killing her shocked the teen…and Ot seemed to read that from his expression.

"What? You think I'm worried about death? That's your job Jade. I've never BEEN alive. I suddenly just existed physically, and not in a way like you. I may be a part of you…but it's not a part connected to your normal side. How can you be concerned about death when you've walked through death's valley?" Ot pointed out.

"But…if I die, you'll go with me!" Jade stammered.

"Perhaps, but I never asked to be created. I just was. My end will be the same: I can fight it and delay it, but it will come to me eventually. So why worry about it, especially when I CAN'T prevent it? For now anyway."

Though the seemingly callous attitude still chilled Jade, she had to admit she had a point.

"How long until I finish, er, rebooting or whatever?" Jade said, looking around.

"Why?" Ot replied. Jade looked back at Ot, incredulous.

"Why? You should know! If I'm still alive, I can still fight!"

"No, you can't."

"WHAT?"

"Your body's a mess. Your power is still exhausted. What, you thought that coming back from the brink would offer an instant recharge on top of the whole not being a vegetable thing? Forget it Jade. You just barely escaped death's grasp. Operative word being BARELY."

"But…but…"

"And even IF you could recharge your power, it's not like it matters. Darcy is beyond your abilities."

"NO! I have to save Yusuke! I have to fight…!"

"How are you going to save Yusuke? Overshadow her? Darcy's essence extends far deeper now, like a cancer in every part of Yusuke's body. He's trapped in Darcy's grip, most likely forever unless you kill him since there is no spell to release him."

Jade stared in horror.

"And even if you could figure out a plan…you'd never carry it out Jade. Darcy's just too powerful, too angry, too out of control. Bloom said she was pure chaos force, and she was right. You've only escaped so far because of luck. If you decide to engage her again…this little mercy won't be the result. Not again. The result will be your real, final death. Darcy will blow you out like a birthday candle. No Jade. There won't be any comeback for you. You've already lost."

Explosions blasted across the rooftop, as Timmy ran for his life: trying to leap out of the way…

He escaped the flame, but not the shockwave, as it smacked him and sent him flying, out of control. And he found that since he was above open ground, there were no buildings to grab onto (he had actually been tossed back into the campsite)…and no Tecna or Bloom to catch him as Darcy had just knocked THEM down before she had attacked Timmy. In terms of landing, he was up shit creek without a paddle.

But then again, why was that so surprising? This whole battle was that. No matter what they did, the only thing they accomplished was making Darcy angrier. And that just resulted in…

Timmy crashed down onto the tool shed Darcy had appropriated her rake and firewood from, the structure shattering under her and burying her in debris and paraphernalia.

It resulted in things like that.

Timmy groaned, trying to collect himself and see if anything had been stuck through body parts that wouldn't do well to be ventilated.

"Damn…how…in the hell…can we win?" He muttered in his daze.

Stella flew in, a giant flash of bluish white energy freezing Darcy…but only her lower half. Then again, that was enough to disrupt Darcy's forming of the white fireball…but not enough to keep Darcy from retaliating, as she turned and fired another blast of fire at the attacking faerie. It took her in the shoulder before she could properly defend, and Stella yelled as she lost her hold of her staff, which flew from her hands and down into the flaming buildings below. She glared back at Darcy as the fire spirit melted the ice on her lower half away, like it had never been.

Stella yelled, and thrust out her hands as she fired a bombardment of Sun bolts, which crashed into Darcy.

"Sun bolts? SUN BOLTS?" Darcy yelled, not even budging. "You stupid faerie bitch, HEAT ENERGY SUSTAINS ME!" She yelled as she flew from the explosion, zapping up and grabbing Stella by the throat before the girl even knew what was happening. "Your Sun bolts, pathetic as they are, merely make me STRONGER!"

And Darcy proved it, as she hurled Stella down into the concrete street like a meteor, sending a wave of force out that sent smoking shards of stone and other granites spraying everywhere. The impact rang through Stella's body, dazing her…and then she recovered, started to get up…and screamed as a massive blast of flame came down on her. Darcy's previous massive blast of flame against Remy had reduced the buildings on the street to flaming, sagging hulks, and the blast Darcy brought down on Stella finished the job, as the burning buildings around the faerie shattered from the explosion, collapsing around the ruined street as Darcy laughed and laughed…

And then red energy swirled into being around her, enveloping her before she knew what was going on, the red power forming into the shape of a dragon. Bloom had pulled out a new move she rarely used: her soul self, a red power that took all the negative and poisonous things that a being had done and fed them back to them…at least if it worked. Which it didn't, as the shadowy Bloom shape only existed for a few seconds before light streaked from it, and then the energy was blasted into nothing as fire shot out and consumed it. Bloom was sent flying back, shrieking, as Darcy reappeared in the middle of her own fiery bird shape, a true phoenix come to life, except this phoenix wasn't interested in life, but death, as Bloom spiraled down to the ground and Darcy went after her.

Bloom got control of herself and landed…and then a blade of flame slashed down. Bloom zapped to the side, she barely avoided the deadly controlled fire. And she wasn't out of the woods yet, as her dodge brought her towards a lashing flame whip. Bloom vanished into her with her power, as the whip ripped up the ground where she had just been. The faerie reappeared higher up in the air…and screamed as Darcy slammed into her from above, a powerful arcing kick slamming into her spine and sending her crashing down into the dirt with a powerful thud.

Bloom tried getting back up…and found Darcy had floated down in front of her, her hand snapping out, seizing Bloom with terrible strength, lifting her up easily as the hand contracted even more, crushing the faeries throat as she tried to get air into her lungs.

"You're the one who sent me to hell. I want you to see what that's like, right up close." Darcy said, as she continued to squeeze…

Another sun bolt hit Darcy as she let Bloom slip from her hands and she turned on Stella.

WHAT!" Jade finally said. "What do you mean I've already lost! How can you, a part of me, think that?"

"I'm just a part of you Jade, not you in and of yourself." Ot replied. "But I am the part that is separated from your emotions, and hence sees the truth behind them. Darcy can't be stopped. She's too strong."

"Bull! I fought her before, I didn't fight… because I didn't want Yusuke to die."

"Your first battles were with a spirit that was readjusting to her newfound state. That is why you were able to survive: she wasn't fully sure of what she could do. But Darcy's fully adjusted now. And her rage has only grown since her failure to kill you…grown, mutated, turned into something so ugly I can barely believe it. And it's pushed her to a peak you can't touch. She's too powerful for you to beat. That is simply the way it is."

"So what should I do? Run away?"

"If you want to live, I would suggest it."

"NO! If I run, Darcy could slaughter thousands! How dare you suggest such cowardice against something like her!"

"If you don't run, you will die, and she will slaughter thousands anyway. How dare you suggest such abject stupidity against something like her?" Ot replied with an raised eyebrow.

Jade stared, his eyes filled with a sudden despair. So, when all the chips were down…she WAS just a useless rookie, little more then a target for a psychotic destroying force…

………….NO. She was not that. And she would not believe it.

"…All right then. I don't need you. Let me out of here!" Jade yelled.

"You tell me to be gone? Jade, the only reason you could fight her was because of me, of what we become when we combine. I have told you that that is not enough. You alone…that is hopeless." Ot replied.

"Screw you! Screw you and your heartless rationale! I won't run away! I won't! I'll fight her with my bare hands if I have to!" Jade said, as she whirled and stomped off.

"You'll die." Ot said.

"If I run now, I'll die every day." Jade replied. "If I die now…I may not live in a physical sense, but in the way that counts, I will live forever."

"Hmmmm." Ot said. "Noble sentiments…but in the terms of harsh facts and reality, pointless. You can't beat her. You don't have the power."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT POWER!" Jade screamed. "I care about my friends, my family, my kingdom, all the people Darcy hurt in her nihilistic sickness! She has to be stopped, and even if I can't do it, even if I die, I'm not going to give up and go quietly into the night! If someone had stepped up and helped Darcy before, when she was young, maybe all this could have been avoided, but no. They all took the path of least resistance. And look what it got the world. Well, I may be the only one who is willing to stand up to her, and even though it may kill me, I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY!"

Jade spun and stalked off, leaving Ot behind.

For a moment.

"Jade."

Something in the voice gave Jade pause, and she turned back around. Ot still stood there, her arm still crossed…but her expression had changed. Just a tiny bit…but it was noticeable.

And Jade realized that Ot never wanted her to give up and run away. She, or herself, just wanted to be sure that Jade didn't want to.

"…I understand." Jade said, as she realized she had just been tested, and passed.

"I thought you would." Ot replied, nodding slightly. "But Jade…there is something else you must know."

"What?"

"I cannot say it in words. But I can still tell you. Come." Ot replied, offering her hand. Jade blinked, and then she got the idea, as she walked forward, reached out, and took Ot's offered hand.

And froze as it bolted through her.

As images poured before her eyes, a stream of pictures and sounds that threatened to overwhelm him…terrible things. Death. Destruction. Ruin. Human beings slaughtered or worse. An endless stream of catastrophe and horror.

This was bad enough…but what was worse was that underneath it was the knowledge that this had not been caused by Darcy.

"You must understand this." Ot's voice said in Jade's head, as Jade looked upon all the atrocity she saw with alarm and dismay. "Power plays no favorites. It is but a tool to be used. And while magical beings can create wonders…it is not in their nature to do so. Your species says power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely…"

And the images finally came to a giant castle, a grotesque thing that was the size of a small city, as Jade panned through all its rooms in an instant and came…

Her eyes widened as far as they could go.

It was her. Sitting on a throne. Except it wasn't her. It was an older her, perhaps in her late twenties or thirties, festooned in a magnificent yet terrible costume, in a court full of prone worshippers or horrible monsters, and at his hand was a rope, a rope that let to a man…Yusuke, older too, wearing virtually nothing…and their eyes…Yusuke's eyes were dead, slack, lifeless, a man trapped in a reality he had finally tuned completely out of, and her eyes, her jade green eyes, filled with such a horrible corrupt decadence…

Jade let go of the hand, recoiling back and falling on her rear, gasping for breath, not believing what she had seen…and yet knowing the reality of it.

"You may walk a path, and seek a goal that you think is noble…but your nature…human, are forever caught between animal and god, and the combination is rarely, if ever, good. That is the price of bearing power. Do you wish to pay it?" Ot asked.

"What…what…was that my future?" Jade asked.

"No. Just a possibility. That is life as well: possibilities. But I am only showing you what your kind is prone to lead to. Many have sought to bring about ideals higher then their base nature…some were mad, and some went mad. It is the flaw you can never exorcise, Jade. If you wish to return…you may win. And in doing so you may unleash something more monstrous then Darcy ever was. It is only a possibility…but humans…" Ot said, and let the last word stand for itself.

Jade knew why, and how it tied into his vision. Humans. They could be such terrible creatures, destroying each other and themselves, or worse, doing their appalling little horrors until they created something like Darcy. All because they wanted power, in some form or another…

But…

If she was being shown this…

Ot had said there was no way for Jade to beat Darcy, and when Jade had refused to give up she had shown her that dreadful vision. But there was a message in there…

Jade looked up at Ot, who looked back.

"What are you?"

"You. Something else. Possibilities. Inevitabilities. Dreams. Nightmares." Ot replied. "In the end…it all comes down to you Jade. I am only…what I am. It is up to you define such a thing."

Jade slid over to his knees, as she let the last few images play over her head, such sights, such destruction…and what would be needed to do such a thing.

"Is that what you are?" Jade asked, not needing to verify her question: Ot was a part of her, and Jade was sure Ot knew what she meant.

Just as sure that Ot would remember Jade's fear from the story of the half-demon and the darkness within her she was never aware existed until it was too late, and what that darkness did. How it had made Jade afraid of her own power, and what it could do to her. And if she continued on, and took what she believed was possible, even though she had no idea how or where such a thing had come from…what might come of it.

It was another test.

And in the end, Jade did the only thing she could.

"If that is what you are…" Jade repeated.

"I am that. I am other things. I am a paradise. I am a hell. I am a key. I am everything. I am nothing." Ot replied. "I am only what I am. Do not forget that if you make this choice."

Jade's eyes narrowed.

"This is what you are?" Jade said.

Ot nodded.

"Then by god, LET'S TURN YOU LOOSE." Jade declared, as she reached out and took Ot's hand again.

And the darkness exploded in brilliant, magnificent light…


	11. Chapter 11

**An: A very long chapter for you to make up for me not being able to update until next week or later sorry but it's a family reunion sort of… not really but my cousins are coming so that counts for something right… right… any way here's 17 pages more… and 6379 words… and the longest chapter I've ever written… anyway here it is…**

Damn. Then how the hell do we get her OUT OF THE HOST?" Riven lamented.

Remy thought for a few seconds, and then his face grew hard.

"Break his back."

Riven and Flora looked at the brown haired teen.

"What?"

"You heard me. Break his spine! If the host is a paraplegic, Darcy can't use it! Which means she leaves, and we have a chance."

"And it means Yusuke is crippled for life! Damn it Remy, you can't be serious!" Riven retorted.

"Do you think I want to hurt him?" Remy snapped back. "We're out of options!"

"But…!"

"Dammit Riven, magic can regenerate nerve tissue! Healers can heal injuries! Together, they can undo the damage, but they can only do that is if we get Darcy out and destroy her!"

"But…"

Remy looked at the Riven, his face grave.

"I didn't want to do this Riven, but I'm asserting my command. I order you to break his spine! Now either accept or be recalcitrant, but do it quick. You have two choices and five seconds to make it. PICK. ONE." Remy ordered.

Jones who had woken pushed rubble of her and looked at Darcy, sighing Jones let her demon half loose as she left of supersonic scream which disoriented Darcy, touching Remy's mind with her own she flew up and headed towards Darcy.

Sweat stung Jones eyes as she drew in close, behind Darcy, who was still recovering from the supersonic scream, holding her breath so she didn't breath in superheated air and suffer Jade's fate, as she laced her hands together and swung them back, as Darcy realized that someone was behind her…

Jones hands slammed against Yusuke's back, and Darcy was smashed downward into a freefall, as Jones stopped and gasped, trying to get some air into her lungs and wondering if she had succeeded…

And then Darcy stopped with a scream. Jones heart sank. She hadn't gotten the proper impact behind the blow: the sweat had made her hands slip just a bit and bleed off the contact needed to cause the crippling injury. And while in the end Jones was grateful all she had given Yusuke was a deep bruise, she realized that her failure was going to have serious repercussions.

"DAMN YOU!" Darcy screamed. "DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

And Darcy coiled her body inward and then snapped out all her limbs, and fire exploded around her and erupted in all directions, deadly super fast fireballs that flew everywhere. Jones gasped and tried to dodge, but one clipped her and made her spin out, which allowed two more fireballs to slam into her and explode, sending her smoking body crashing into the ground.

"DAMN!" Riven cursed, as he threw one of his arm shields to guard against the outpouring of fury. A myriad of flame orbs slammed into the shield and other parts of Riven's body, and his eyes widened as his heat shield turned red. Having no choice, Riven retreated to cool off.

Down on the ground, Remy cursed as he ran between the downward-aimed fire spheres, as Darcy finally reappeared, her ball of fire fading from around her. Remy aimed and fired at Darcy, both guns blazing freezing energy, but Darcy saw it coming and threw up a fire shield. The ice beams didn't go through, even though Remy poured on the power for several seconds before he cut off, not wanting to overload the guns…

Darcy swooped down at him, her hands blazing flame, and Remy cursed again and ran for it. Fireballs came raining down towards him, destroying an entire street as Remy ran, leapt, swung…and was caught, blown forward by the last wave of blasts. Not in a way he couldn't control through, as he did a few turning flips and landed facing the opposite way he had been running.

As Darcy fired off her final blast of flame at Remy. His eyes widened, and he tried to get his guns up to freeze it, but it was too fast…

And then a bolt of dark energy slammed into the blast from the side, knocking it away from Remy and into the lower floors of a building. They exploded, and then the building buckled and collapsed towards Remy: he ran backwards to avoid it, everything in front of him being swallowed by the dust and smoke.

Flora floated down next to her lover.

"She's coming." She said, as her fingers did what looked like a few random motions to Remy, but was really Flora drawing ruins in the ice, as icy winds again swirled around her fingers. Remy nodded, and brought up his guns.

The dust cloud split apart as Darcy flew through it, heading for the two.

Three beams of intense freezing power flew at the flame spirit.

And a white hot blast of flame came from Darcy's hands, the two sides meeting in an catastrophic interface: when intense hot and cold suddenly and violently mixed together, the results were…explosive.

The explosion battered all the buildings around Flora, the Renegade leader, and spirit, shaking the whole city like an earthquake

Remy and Flora weren't in the best of shape though: the explosion had sent them both flying backwards at high speed, and while their respective talents saved them from being smashed to bits, getting blasted through a building (albeit a strangely softer one then usual) and then bouncing along the ground a few times was never pleasant. The two came to a stop.

"Ugghhh… Remy, you ok?" Flora asked as she floated up, her cloak shredded. Remy got up, shaking his head.

"Um, Remy…your arm." Flora said, noting that Remy's left arm was hanging at an odd angle, dislocated again. Remy snorted, and snapped the limb back in, Remy screaming through his teeth. Flora didn't need to be an empath to feel that.

"I don't suppose the explosion affected her as badly as it did us." He asked.

"No, the fact that she's heading right for us like a freight train would suggest otherwise." Flora replied.

A giant ball of flame flew at the couple: Flora threw up an energy shield. The fireball struck it and exploded, and while the shield absorbed some of the impact, it wasn't enough as it shattered and sent the couple flying again, as Darcy flew in, laughing. As Remy and Flora came crashing back down onto the ground again, Darcy threw back her hand, a radiant ball of white fire swirling into existence on it, aiming for the downed pair…

And then a rumble passed under her feet. And it wasn't the sound of feet, or another shockwave like the one from her previous explosion, no. This was something…bigger. Darcy's fireball faded at the strange sensation.

And then red energy suddenly exploded off in the distance, a brilliant fiery luminescence that shot far into the sky… in the shape of the phoenix…and then as quickly faded, as if it had never existed.

Remy stood up, wiping blood from his face, not sure what had just happened, or what had just saved Flora and himself. Darcy seemed equally confused.

"What the hell…" She said.

Remy leapt in for the attack.

A lashing whip of flame flew out and coiled around Remy, and then twisted and hurled him through the air. Remy crashed through a wall of something and came to a stop, groaning. He shook his head and looked around…and realized where he was: the wreckage of the campground. No wonder his previous trip through a building had seemed soft: it had been through the fire-gutted hulk that Darcy had blown up.

And it looked like she wanted to finish the job, as she aimed her hand at the site.

"DARCY!"

The voice stopped her. Actually, it froze her completely. She should have never heard that voice against except when she wanted to relieve memories…and only then. Not in any other situation, and certainly not coming from the battlefield, as she turned to face it…

Flora watched as Jade appeared from the smoke. She blinked, surprised but not too much. A lot less then Remy, anyway, who had pulled himself onto one of the creaky sides of the fire-ravaged site to get away and stopped dead when he had seen Jade.

"…What the hell…" Remy said. While Jade's clothes were a mess, every injury on her body was gone. Every broken bone, cut, and bruise Darcy had inflicted…vanished. And for good reason. Had Jade just woken up from her body's "saving throw", the injuries would have stayed…but Jade had woken up to a lot more then just a suspended animation state.

And she was ready to show Darcy that.

No…" Darcy said, as Jade started walking forward again. "No. NO! **_NO!_** YOU'RE DEAD! I BURNED YOU FROM THE INSIDE! WHY AREN'T YOU STARTING TO ROT!"

"I am not so easy to kill." Jade replied her voice hard. She knew that now, more then ever, as she continued to head for Darcy.

Darcy, to her credit, didn't stay shocked for long, as her stunned expression quickly morphed into one of angry amusement: angry that Jade was somehow still alive, amusement that this would let her kill her all over again.

"I don't know how you do it kid. You're not a bad penny, you're a whole fucking mint." Darcy said.

"Let Yusuke go." Jade replied.

"Oh, did my fire somehow escape roasting your guts only to fry your mind? You're in no position to make threats, Jade girl. You might be alive, but that is an oversight I will quickly rectify." Darcy said, though a tiny part of her was beginning to be surprised and annoyed that if Jade was alive, she wasn't transforming. Maybe she had had to use up all of her power to prevent her fatal attack and undo the rest of her previous play? But, if she couldn't transform, why was she striding towards her like she was…unless she really HAD broke her brain. If so, it was a pity: insane people were no fun to torture. They had lost perspective on such things.

"You know, I thought you were a monster. I was wrong. You're more then a monster. You're a hypocrite and a coward. You act like your life has given you the knowledge that everything you do is justified and everything you do is right, but then you turn around and break your own rules." Jade yelled. "Well Darcy, maybe the world has done you wrong, but you've done the world worse in return, and you know what they say about actions and reactions." Jade said.

By now, Flora had teleported over to Remy, ostensibly to see if he was ok, but the reality was she sensed something Remy could not feel. That inability to feel was clear on his face.

"What is she doing? Even if she's back, against Darcy…crazy kid!" Remy yelled, as he leapt down to the ground. By now, Jade was almost right in front of Darcy, who was now looking more amused then angry.

"Well well…so the tomboy thinks she can play knight in shining armor, be the big hero. Well, it ain't happening Jade. You fate was sealed from the moment we met, and you can't evade it forever! So come on Jade! Look upon the face of fate!" Darcy said, as fire exploded on her hand. "Now taste my righteous fire, AND CHOKE…!"

Jade swung out her fist.

Darcy's head recoiled back from the blow.

Remy stopped. He hadn't been expecting that. A second later Flora caught up to him.

"Bloody hell. She hit Yusuke." Remy said. "I never thought anything could make her do that."

"She had too." Flora replied. Remy looked at her.

"What?"

"Look."

Darcy was turning her head back…or more accurately, Darcy was turning Yusuke's head back. By now, Remy had noticed that Darcy seemed to be drifting in and out of her control of Yusuke's face: half the time Yusuke's features expressed what Darcy was feeling, and half the time Darcy emerged from Yusuke's body in the red haze form she possessed to express her feelings on her own, separate from Yusuke, whose face became dull and lifeless due to Darcy's repression of her personality. The haze, due to all the features kind of blurring together, could be hard to read, but Remy had watched it long enough to accurately observe what the red haze was expressing when it was separate from Yusuke.

Yusuke's face was unaffected, as it had been when Darcy had done this before, the expression slack and prone in the way of a puppet…but Darcy's face was once again in shock. A far deeper shock then she had been in before.

"…Wha…what…what…?" Darcy gasped, as she brought her hand up to her "cheek". Remy was puzzled: he saw a deep bruise on Yusuke's flesh…so why was Darcy…

"I think you might have been looking at the wrong fate." Jade replied.

Darcy's features contorted in rage.

"YOU…!"

Jade slashed out her leg in a powerful roundhouse, and Darcy was knocked right off her feet, Yusuke's body flying and coming crashing down on its back.

Remy didn't need to see Darcy's face now: he could read body language well enough that he knew, from the way Darcy started getting up from the blow, the slight pause in her process of doing so, the tiny scrabbling back when she had been doing it…Darcy had been knocked from her anger and back into utter disbelief at what had happened. A disbelief that was mirrored in Remy.

"She's hitting Yusuke!" The brown haired leader blurted.

"Yes she is. She's found a way to fight Darcy." Flora said.

"No…what's going on! How can you…!" Darcy screamed as she started getting up.

Jade ran up and slashed out her leg, her toe of her foot slamming under Darcy's chin. Her head snapped up, and then it came down…right into Jade's punch, which smashed Darcy right back into the ground.

Remy stared, utterly baffled.

"Look at her body." Flora said. Remy looked at Jade, seeing only a very determined teenager…but this boy loved, or at least deeply cared for, the host that Darcy was in, so why would she…

And then he saw it.

It was faint, much fainter then Darcy's red haze over Yusuke's upper body…but there was a slight aura around Jade, a pale layer of energy that seemed to be superimposed on his form. It was like a shield, or a…

"AIIIIIIIIYYYYGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Darcy screamed, as she flew up off the ground and let loose with a fireball. Jade raised an arm as it flew at her.

"Ack! She'll be killed!" Remy said, starting forward.

Flora stopped him.

"No."

Jade lashed her arm out.

And Remy saw the aura EXTEND, ever so quickly, colliding with the flame and knocking it aside. It exploded off in the distance, but Jade didn't stop there, as she flowed one move into the next, using the outward momentum of her arm to roll forward onto her shoulders, and then twist off her shoulder and arms on the ground and spring forward toward Darcy…

And this time Remy saw it, as the aura extended outward, amazingly fast, and slammed into Yusuke's body. Or at least that was what it looked like: what actually happened was it went THROUGH Yusuke's body and slammed into Darcy, knocking her down again, as Jade landed on his feet, the aura there and gone so fast it was like it had never been there.

"Whoa." Remy said. And yes, he did sound like a certain actor.

"Jade's not just back, it looks like she learned a new way to merge with her Winx." Flora said. "Jade's pulling her attacks at the last moment and letting her Winx deliver the actual blow, or making the blows soft."

"But why is Yusuke being knocked down?"

"Remember how we couldn't hurt Darcy before because while she was hooked up to Yusuke, it was in a way that anything we did to her, only Yusuke felt? Well, Jade's discovered the opposite of that. She's striking Darcy that hard, not Yusuke, but Yusuke is getting pulled along because of his attachment to Darcy. But Yusuke's not feeling a thing. This is all Darcy this time." Flora said, looking wickedly satisfied. "Jade found a way to attack her. And after all she's done, there's hell to pay."

"YOU FUCKER!" Darcy screamed, as she fired another blast of flame at Jade as she got up: Jade dodged around that one and ran in before Darcy knew what was happening. Her fist slammed out, slamming across Yusuke's face, the force of the blow was not received by Yusuke, it was Darcy: Yusuke was just the helpless puppet whose strings were being jerked. But that was nothing compared to what Darcy was feeling: after hiding behind hosts for so long, and being able to fry anything that threatened her for longer, the fact that she was actually being hit made her both furious with rage…and something else, something she hadn't felt for a very very long time, a sick feeling she thought she had long banished…fear.

For the first time, Darcy was afraid.

But Jade wasn't showing the slightest bit of mercy, as she slammed out her other fist, smashing it into Darcy's face. The heat haze actually seemed to extend out of the back of Yusuke's head and then snap back, and then Darcy screamed in fury, fiery claws appearing on her hand and slashing out at Jade, but Jade leapt over then and lashed out with a leaping reverse heel roundhouse, knocking Darcy away again.

"Guys!" Bloom said, as she landed next to Remy and Flora. "What's going…whoa." Bloom said, as she saw the fight. "What…huh?"

"Jade's back. And she's brought a few new tricks with her." Remy said.

"What do you mean?" Jones said, as she dropped down and startled the Titans as per her usual. "I was under the impression Jade was dead."

"That was what I thought too. I was wrong." Remy replied. "And boy, I usually hate being wrong, but this isn't one of those times."

Jade ducked under Darcy's mad slash and slammed her fist into Yusuke's gut, and while Darcy didn't have wind to drive out of her the effect was still pretty similar as Darcy doubled over. Jade leaned up, grabbed Yusuke's shoulders as Darcy came up from her recoil, and slammed her head forward into hers, staggering Darcy. She then fired off several more punches, barraging her face with blows. Darcy finally dodged away from one and fired off another blast of flame, but it was clear her motions were confused and starting to grow desperate. She was hurting her, she was finally getting around all her defenses, and she wasn't letting up.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL DARCY!" She yelled as she slammed her fist across her face again. "You like being helpless? You like being tortured? You like being treated like this?"

"FUCKING BASTARD!"

The intense blast of flame enveloped everything in front of Darcy for twenty feet…and it didn't matter as Jade was in the air, flipping above Darcy, and as her head turned to follow her she landed and thrust her leg out, kicking Darcy in the gut. She doubled over again, and Jade grabbed Yusuke's hair and slammed her knee up into Darcy's face, sending her recoiling back again. Darcy recovered and began to scream again before Jade's fist cut it off.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" Jade was yelling now. "YOU HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU HURT MY FAMILY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST **DIE**!"

The uppercut finished the onslaught and the fight: it didn't knock Darcy down but it sent her staggering back, and then she collapsed to her knees. Yusuke body was gasping for air, though Yusuke wasn't doing it, and since Darcy was a spirit she didn't need to breath. Jade felt that was probably more due to Darcy's still apparent bewilderment at this sudden turn of events. She also finally noticed that the Renegades and Winx Club were nearby, watching her back. But she didn't need them, and that wasn't ego: in the new way her Winx self had combined with her, she was the only one who could touch Darcy, and she had reached out and touched her, big time.

"It's over Darcy." She said. "You've lost. I would offer you mercy, even though you don't deserve it…except I know that it won't do any good. I never thought anyone was beyond redemption…but I know that when a dog is rabid, you have no choice but to shoot it. But know that I take no satisfaction in this fact, or will do nothing to prolong it. Now get out of Yusuke, or I WILL hurt you more." Jade said, cracking her knuckles.

Yusuke shoulders were shaking, and for a moment Jade wondered if she was witnessing the impossible: Darcy crying.

Then she looked up, and the sound came. Laughing. Mad, insane laughing. She should have expected nothing more. Darcy wasn't going to break down and weep: she was too far gone to ever again shed tears.

"Oh…you stupid girl…you stupid, accursed, fucking refusing to die… girl…you think that you pull a miracle turnaround and it's all over…you think you can act like the Neanderthal you pieces of shit all are at heart and win…you think it's all over…"

"It is! You're through!"

"Oh maybe…if not for one little thing…Jade…did you ever consider that once I took control of Yusuke, the first and only thing I did was make a beeline for your meeting room?"

Jade's brow furrowed.

"You think that was what I did. Heh…heh heh." Darcy chuckled, as she finally got Yusuke body back up, though it was swaying, a boxer needing one more blow to be knocked out. "No Jade…I didn't do that. I did…a few other things first…looked around…looked…and listened…you know you should really keep higher level spells away from stupid pixies…"

And suddenly, Jones realized what was going to happen, and her heart filled with ice.

"NO."

"Believe me, if you make an effort…" Darcy said, as she reached into Yusuke's shirt. "You can hear the most INTERESTING things!"

And she pulled out the demon artifact.

"JADE! STOP HER! STOP HER!" Jones screamed, but her sudden panicked yell just served to distract Jade and the others preparing for Darcy to leave Yusuke's body.

And that was all Darcy needed.

As she thrust the amulet out, and fire exploded on her palm…and suddenly the words on the artifact lit up, glowing brightly, and as Jade snapped her head back to look at this Jones drew in another breath.

"DON'T LET HER START THE SPELL!"

Too late.

"Labiru dinger damiq ma nekelmu!" Darcy chanted. By now, Bloom had realized what was going on, as she ran over to Jone's side…and stopped as she realized something else.

"What the hell…how can Darcy read demon?"

"She can't." Jones replied. "But Darcy remembers everything she absorbed from her hosts. She can't read Demon. But Yusuke and Jade could. Jade! STOP…!"

But Jones was too far away and giving info to the wrong person, as despite the fact that she had seemingly tapped into a new power, Jade was still a kid, and kids don't react well to things that were seemingly going swimmingly suddenly doing a 180 on them. Hence, instead of attacking, or trying to knock the Demon relic out of Darcy's hands, she stood there, uncomprehending…

"Ni sisitu za-e, mina zu emuq itta kad kal!" Darcy bellowed, and suddenly immense force began sweeping up around her, driving Jade back. She looked at the Winx Club and Renegades for help, but Flora, Bloom, Riven and Remy were just as confused, and Jones just looked terrified.

"Shit! SHIT!" Jones said. "She's doing the spell wrong!"

"What? The spell wrong? That's bad?" Remy asked.

"Yes! Darcy is forcing her essence through it, and it appears that's enough to get the spell to activate! But that remnant just has the spell itself! It doesn't have the other incantations you need to recite with a spell like this!"

"What incantations?" Remy yelled back.

"Spells like this, they're like pure alcohol. You don't drink pure alcohol in beer, you drink a mixture of liquids with alcohol in it! This spell calls for power, but anyone who recited it would do other spells with it, asking for a specific place to draw the power and a specific amount of power! If he or she didn't do that, they'd just start drawing on power until their whole body was destroyed! But that won't happen to Darcy, because SHE'S a Spirit! And since she's not asking for a certain place or kind of power, the spell will just draw on what SHE thinks will bring her power…and there'll be absolutely NO LIMIT ON IT WHATSOEVER!"

"What's she drawing on?" Bloom yelled back, as the wave of force coming off of Darcy increased. Jones appeared to be thinking…and then it came to her like a thunderbolt.

"Oh no. OH NO!" Jones yelled, and vanished into the shadows with Bloom in tow.

"NADU REBU INA EBEBU!" Darcy screamed, as she held the amulet above her head.

Flora gasped as Jones and Jones suddenly appeared right next to her.

"Flora! Come here!" Jones said, grabbing Flora and Bloom with a dark energy claw and pulling them up against her. "I hope this works!" Jones said, as she began chanting rapidly, waving a hand around like she was having a seizure that just involved one arm.

"NADU REBU INA ETU!" Darcy screamed. "NURU MA ASBU, ANKIDA!"

And then streams of red energy began shooting from the artifact, tendrils of red power much like Darcy's haze form, and Jade found herself recoiling from the power, knowing just what had begun to happen.

One of the lines fired straight for Jones, Bloom and Flora, as Jones finished the last of her chant and motions and slammed out her palm, the fingers spread wide. A symbol appeared in mid air before her, and the energy tendril struck it, a shockwave flowing back through Jones and Flora and Bloom, as Jones gritted her teeth and fought against the spell with all her power…and then it faded out, the line disappearing, and Jones collapsed to her knees, gasping.

"Ah…can't believe I…managed to block it… Remind me to force Jade to pay attention when I teach her ancient Demon" Jones gasped.

"Jones! What WAS that? What's going on?" Flora asked.

"The artifact…it has a spell…that brings power…if you ask for it…but…Darcy…asked for power…with no specifics…so the amulet is bringing her what she believes…will bring her power. Women. The spell will seek out what she saw as strength in women…from the women she possessed…and from any and all women in the area of the spell effect…and without any kind of specifics…oh god…" Jones gasped. "It'll steal all their energy…all of it. From every women around, possibly in a hundred miles…!"

And then more lines began appearing, dozens, scores, hundreds, thousands, lines of power shooting off into the distance at insane speed. The spell had been invoked, and now it would do as it was commanded: bring the caster the power of the female sex. All the power a human body had.

Skye turned to Musa and Tecna as they slumped to the ground… "Guys…"

They all were drawn out by Darcy, drawn to her, the power of the female species, what she knew lurked within all women and what she craved now, as the red tendrils suddenly began glowing with golden power, power that was heading straight for her.

Jade, by then, finally realized she had to take action.

"No! Ok then, I'm goin'…!"

Too little, too late.

The power slammed into the relic, and Jade was thrown backwards by the immense wave of force, the group recoiled, as more and more power was drawn into the artifact and down into Darcy, as her aura grew, expanded…and then snapped out of Yusuke. The prince of thieves collapsed to the ground, dead, as Darcy rose up above him, her body streaming brilliant fiery light.

"Suke." Jade said, as he got up and scrambled over to the boy, taking him up in her arms. "Yusuke, Yusuke!"

Yusuke did not reply, but his face was peaceful. Jade looked down at him, feeling relieved…and yet saddened. The poor boy had been through so much…all because of her.

No.

All because of Darcy.

Jade looked up as the power continued to pour in, as all the women and girls in the miles and cities around the Shiran capital suddenly stopped what they were doing and collapsed. And while this caused a fair share of accidents and tragedies…Jade and everyone else couldn't think of that, as the power continued to be drawn to Darcy, her form growing, as the light shone ever brighter…and brighter…

And then it ended with a gigantic flash that blinded the Renegades and Jade, and they recoiled away from the light…and then it was gone.

The remaining Winx club members didn't want to look, but they had to.

Darcy floated there, a changed being. She was nearly ten feet tall now…and her body…it looked…

"Human flesh?" Remy said to no one in particular, not sure what had happened. "She gave herself flesh again?"

"That's not organic." Flora and Jones said together as thier eyes scanned Darcy. "That's fire."

"THAT'S FIRE?" Remy said incredulously, unable to believe that Darcy's new form wasn't skin, muscle, and bone, because it looked exactly like that.

"Yes, fire. Insanely precise controlled fire. Do you have any idea how much power it takes to command molecules like that in such a way that you can do it without focusing on it at all?" Bloom said in awe.

"…Oh shit. Oh shittttt…" Remy said, as he looked at Darcy, the newly made over Darcy. Previously, her whole body had been fire, a shifting red mass that had a human shape. Now…the fire was only obvious on the "clothing", as Darcy was clad in a long, flowing dress of crimson flame (rather like Spawn's cape). Her hair, formally in a vague ponytail shape, was now loose, and flowed around her head, a more deeper, blood-red flame. Everything else looked like a human: the legs, the arms…the face…the eyes.

The Demon artifact was now pinned to the centre of Darcy's chest, as she raised her arms and looked at her hands, formerly crude shapes of flame, now perfectly formed fingers.

"…I am complete." Darcy said.

And that wasn't hyperbole.

"I…the power. I feel it." Darcy put it lightly

Jade slowly stood up, putting herself between Darcy and Yusuke's dead body, and the flame being's eyes caught the movement and she looked down at Jade.

"Oh no…oh no…" Jones said. It was worse then she thought. The demon now had a vague idea how the spell had worked in the old days: the caster would use it to call upon the strength of his fellows, and the artifact would take the power of the group and add it together in the caster, making him or her a mighty warrior. But the difference between that and this was that in those days, the caster would have taken power from others who had willingly given it, and only taken so much, both so the others could fight and so the caster didn't draw too much power into him or herself. If they took too much, their body wouldn't be able to handle it.

But a spirit had no such built in limits. So while the casters in the ancient days of yore might have only been able to drain perhaps twenty or thirty others before running the risk of harming or killing themselves…Darcy had been able to claim the power of hundreds of thousands of women. And since Darcy hadn't properly limited the spell, she'd essentially sucked every woman in god knows how far of everything they had, their very soul.

Such fear was in Jade's heart too…but she did not let it overwhelm her. She couldn't, not even now.

Darcy was looking down on her with an expression she'd never seen before…apathy. As if…she didn't matter anymore. Much like an ant wouldn't matter to a dinosaur.

But that didn't last, as Darcy smirked.

"Don't think this changes anything Darcy!" Jade yelled. "I'll take you down!"

"Darcy?" Darcy replied. "A Darcy is the sound of meat frying. It does not fit me any more. I am so much more then that now…" Darcy said, as she raised her arms. "I am the Lord and Queen of the Inferno, now utterly and truly! I am a goddess of the blaze! A deity of fire, a flame queen…flame queens…what was that Latin word for queen…immortal… Imortalisdea. A far more fitting name. Has a nice…ring." The newly rechristened Imortalisdea said, as she looked back down on Jade. "I have always dreamed to destroy faeries…now that dream is truly within my grasp! I can remake the world as I see fit! All that I wish will be mine! And you know what I wish first, Jade Halva?" Imortalisdea yelled, as she threw back her arm. "REVENGE!"

The Renegades never had time to help Jade, and even if they had it wouldn't have mattered, as Imortalisdea thrust out her hand.

All the previous streams of fire Imortalisdea had thrown had been about the size of her arm or slightly larger.

This blast of white fire was the size of a skyscraper.

Jade recoiled, throwing himself down on Yusuke, trying to guard him…and then she vanished in the disintegrating white line, the blaze consuming her and Yusuke and burning a huge line across the town. There was no explosion: just a complete and utter vaporizing of everything that was three hundred feet in front of Imortalisdea…including Jade and Yusuke's corpse.

And then the fire was gone. The crew drew back from their recoil, and Bloom wondered why they weren't dead too: such a blast of large, intense flame should have roasted them just as a dead as Jade, considering how close they were to it.

Except…it was thrown by Darcy. Who had utter mastery over fire. Including what it burned and what it didn't. The fact that she could throw out such a huge blast of heat and only destroy what she wanted…that didn't give Bloom any comfort. It only made her realize how powerful she was. And that she had more planned for the Winx then a simple disintegration from collateral damage.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…" Imortalisdea laughed, as she lowered her arm, as the smoke and dust cleared to reveal nothing but scorched ground before her. "COME BACK FROM THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw no…Jade…" Remy said: unlike last time, his emotions were more tug of war, as he had just seen Jade and thought her dead, and then she was alive again, and now…it looked like she was dead again…and Remy couldn't waste time worrying about the fate of Jade Halva. Darcy, er, Imortalisdea had super-ultra-omega charged herself up, and if she got a full handle on the power she had now…

"Bloom! FREEZE HER!" Remy yelled, and Bloom remembered that he'd been charging up his ice cannon all this time, and since Darcy was out of Yusuke and calling herself Imortalisdea now, he figured now was the best time to use it, as he aimed and fired.

Imortalisdea turned and saw the giant blast coming. All she did was smirk.

"No." She said, as she held out her hand. A small line of fire flew from her palm and struck the ice beam, stopping it dead. Bloom poured on the power, but the small line of flame didn't budge an inch, and Bloom had to eventually stop before she lost the remaining bit of her magic.

"Shit! That kind of chill would freeze the plasma on the surface of a star!" Remy cursed.

"What say you now, Pixies?" Imortalisdea laughed. "Do you actually wish to fight me?"

Remy didn't answer. He just looked around at his teammates…and then he gestured. They knew what that meant.

GO.

With a combined battle cry, they flew at Imortalisdea.

The flame goddess just flew away, laughing madly.

"So, you do not understand. Very well then! You wish to take up arms against a being such as me? Then I shall provide you with a most glorious Armageddon!" Imortalisdea laughed, as she raised her hands.

Fire exploded on her being, fire that stopped them and drove them back from the insane heat, as Darcy laughed and concentrated her power onto her right fist.

"LET THE HEAVENS BURN!"

And she zapped down to the ground, as she raised her fist and slammed it against the Earth.

A colossal pillar of fire exploded up from around her and tore up into the sky, piercing into the dark clouds that gathered over Shira, power zapping and crackling through them…and then they split open and erupted.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTTTTT!" Remy screamed as massive fireballs began to fall from the sky like hailstones. "RAIN OF FIRE!"

Indeed it was, as the fireballs began crashing down on Shira, exploding the ground around them as they dove for cover. Several blocks around where the Winx and Renegades and Imortalisdea were immediately consumed in an inferno that began to spread immediately.

Fire rained down. Shira burned.

And Imortalisdea floated up, laughing, glorying in her newly acquired godhood.

Remy had another phrase from his studies of war: for hell to be brought to the surface of the Earth. It meant to represent the destruction Nazi Germany had wrought in its attempts to conquer the world. But it was just a metaphor.

But as everything burned around them…

And Imortalisdea laughed and laughed…

Remy realized he was seeing the reality of the phrase.

And he also realized he probably wouldn't live long enough to see it for long.


	12. 12

**AN: After this only two more chapters to go… I have two more chapters to go the next chapter is done… but you have to wait anyway… but it is 32 page long it is mostly fighting… and magic but the chapter is really the climax I guess… but this is this chapter… and because I wanted too I gave Remy powers of light… oh well…**

And four balls of fire flew from her hands. The Renegades began to recoil…and stopped when the balls did as well, floating in front of Darcy.

Then they began to expand.

And morph…

And take on attributes that the Renegades found VERY familiar.

"Oh dear." Remy said, as the fireballs finished their transformation.

Darcy had formed creatures of flame. But they weren't generic humanoids.

This time, they were exact flame duplicates of the Renegades.

"Play nicely!" Darcy said, and flew up into the sky, laughing. Remy's head jerked to follow her.

"No! She can't, don't…!" Remy babbled.

And then the flame clones were swooping down, and the Renegades scattered as the fiery creatures went after them, intent on their destruction.

"Ah dammit fuck! Damnit to hell!" Remy cursed, at the moment more angry that Darcy had flown out of reach then worried that a fire clone of him was swooping down, swinging its arms back. His priorities were quickly rearranged when Fire-Remy lashed his arms out and burning lines of flame, a picture perfect whip copy, lashed at him. Remy did a backflip that he turned into a handspring as the fire lines sliced down where he had been and cleaved through the stone wreckage of the building with a powerful hissing noise. Remy did a few more backflips and looked around, trying to find Jones, and noting that his other teammates were being attacked by their respective fire clones…including Jones, who was flying up the side of a building, chased by her fiery duplicate. Only the slight vibrating at the ground allowed Remy to guess the coming counter and leap out of the way as blazing tendrils stabbed out of the ground where he had been, the white teen barely escaping being shis-ke-bobed…and then being rudely reminded that the Shimmer was still tangled up in his clone's fiery copy as Fire-Remy swung him around and slammed him into another building.

A fire claw ripped out a chunk of roof where Jones had just been, as she flew back wondering what to do about this fire clone that was mercilessly pursuing her, not giving her a chance to breathe, let alone put down the sole way of defeating Darcy (who was up in the sky still, watching, amused). Fire-Jones, thrust out a hand, and several stabbing fire spears lanced at Jones. Jones flew above them, and with a chant of her trademark spell, she pulled debris from the roof and hurled it at her fiery clone.

The debris just went through the copy's body.

Jones said a word Remy would be shocked that Jones knew, let alone used, and banked to a hard right…and found another flaming claw ripping at her. It caught her tail, as Jones did an insane backwards loop and plunge down, heading down into a narrow alleyway. Giving Jones a feeling like someone had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart, life doing its best impression of the villain from _Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom._ She'd been pushing herself too hard today, and she was starting to burn out.

And then fiery balls of stone, thrown by a mimicked power and alight by a cruel mistress' gift, were flying down at Jones, and she flew out of the alleyway, barely dodging the onslaught, as Fire-Jones flew down from the roof, red flame power clawing and ripping at the demon

Bloom had immediately taken to the air, but her fire doppelganger proved to be as fast as her, shadowing her almost perfectly as it fired flaming versions of her fire bolts, the red projectiles slamming into buildings, streets, and cars, and generating explosions all along the way. Bloom wasn't panicking yet though: Darcy may have copied her but even she couldn't perfectly duplicate her, princess of Sparx.

And she proved it, as she executed insane move after insane move as her clone chased her, barraging her with Fire bolts, but she hit nothing but the Shiran City (and oh man, was this battle starting to put a dent in the beleaguered city. Well, at least there was no one in it)…until Bloom managed to fake her out, as she did a sudden stop and reverse, the fire replica shooting past her, as Bloom thrust out her hands and let loose with a barrage of Fire bolts. Her attack flew true, slamming into the flame facsimile, exploding…and then vanishing as the flame duplicate reappeared, having absorbed the heat, and as a voice in the back of Bloom's head chimed in, reminding her that Darcy had been able to do that, so as Darcy she could surely imbue her creations with that ability, the fire clone formed a gigantic blast above its head and letting loose. Bloom dodged out of the way, just in time, and as the huge blast flew on and struck the upper floors of a building, blowing them to oblivion, the Faerie turned and walked/flew right into a pistoning punch that sent her plummeting down into the streets with a powerful crash, shards of concrete flying up from her impact.

Flora, probably could have used some Earth optimism, considering that she was in a pretty bad way.

The same could not be said in reverse, as Fire-Flora cocked back her arm and slammed it into Flora's chest. Flora's whole form rattled. Flora wasn't following their lead though, as she pulled herself back from the fire clone and lashed out with a backhand.

That proved to be as effective as the first blow, as in, it failed to have any effect whatsoever.

And Fire-Flora's second blow proved to be even MORE effective then her first blow, as it thrust up a leg, far quicker then Flora could have managed to (fire doesn't have weight, after all) and rammed it into Flora's gut. Flora flew back and crashed into the base of another building, rubble crumbling around her. Growling, Flora lifted her right arm and let loose with a powerful spell. The blast went right through Fire-Flora's chest, as Fire-Flora mimicked the move and fired off an intense blast of concentrated fire. Flora quickly uttered the words to a shield and blocked it, and winced/groaned as the street began to actually melt beneath her. Well, hitting it didn't seem to be working, maybe an ice spell would actually work…

And then Fire-Flora was charging Flora like a bull, her body, gaining and losing density as needed, ramming into Flora and sending them both crashing through the building as it collapsed around them.

They exploded out onto another street, their gigantic racket briefly catching the attention of Remy, before he leapt to the side to avoid another lancing Fire-Shimmer line. Remy countered with a myriad of stabbing dagger lines of his own, but his clone proved to be just as adept as dodging via his talent as Remy was himself, as it danced away from all the attacks, seized two nearby cars, and hurled them at Remy. Remy smacked one aside and sliced the other one in half via the dagger…and then burning lines lanced across his chest, blistering new wounds on Remy's poor flesh, even as it threw him backwards.

Bloom flew up, holding Remy's fallen ice cannon: she had succeeded in reaching it. Though it was proving to be a hollow victory: Fire-Bloom kept dodging her shots and returning fire with her own, and encumbered by the large gun, Bloom couldn't move as effectively as her clone. And it cost her, as she tried to dodge and protect her weapon at the same time and took a blast on the shoulder, sending her crashing down onto a roof. On another roof, Jones finished chanting an ice spell and sent a wave of terribly cold wind at Fire-Jones…only to have the duplicate curl up into flame and seemingly disappear. Jones goggled at the apparent copying of her teleporting ability, and then realized it wasn't an exact copy, but a reasonable facsimile, and that saved her as she whirled and flew away as Fire-Jones, having turned her body into a rapidly moving stream of flame that had zoomed along the ground and formed behind Jones, reappeared and lashed out with grasping claws of fire, barely missing the demon. Jones threw more debris at the clone, but it failed to work, again, and Jones was once again forced to retreat.

Flora didn't have that luxury, due to the fact of Fire-Flora pummelling her with flame bullets. When Darcy made a clone, she really went all the way, and Flora really hated THAT too.

A brief glance upward let her see Bloom and her duplicate back in the air and continuing their battle, and then Fire-Flora was charging at Flora again, swinging a flaming fist. This time, Flora managed to get away, as she ignited her winx and boosted over the charging behemoth…and then screamed as Fire-Flora turned and shot fiery copies of missiles at her, blowing her out of the sky. She crashed to the ground, face first, and groaned as she started to get her.

She heard a loud smack, and then Remy tumbled over to her front, coming to a stop face up on his back.

"So, how's it going?" Remy asked, as if the Renegades were having a picnic instead of fighting for their lives against their evil flame twins.

"Badly."

"Horrendously." Remy replied, as he got up, somehow (Flora was constantly amazed at the beatings Remy could take.) Remy snorted as he looked at his approaching clone, and then glanced back over his shoulder at Flora…and spied Flora's own clone approaching.

A gleam came into his eye.

"You know Flora, we're doing pretty bad in this little dance…" Remy said, as he turned back to face his personal attacker…

And then he whirled, strands of light springing out of his hands as he grabbed Flora's shoulder.

"So why don't we SWITCH PARTNERS!" Remy yelled, as he yanked/hurled himself over Flora and directly at Fire-Flora, tucking into a ball, a ball that flew right into Fire-Flora's chest, the flame consuming Remy, as Fire-Flora kept coming…as Remy grabbed the ground for leverage and then turned his body into a whirling dervish, right within Fire-Flora, and before the clone knew it his body had been torn apart and scattered, her form ripped into a thousand wisps of flame that flickered out of existence as Remy fell to the ground.

Flora watched this, and then a big grin split her face as she turned, her left hand open…Fire Remy paused and then charged at Flora…

And then suddenly turned and swung upward, as Bloom flew overhead, her fire copy in literal hot pursuit.

"PSYCHE!"

The ice cannon fired, a wide range and immensely powerful beam. Fire-Bloom never saw what hit her, as the enormous blast of icy energy swept over her body and snuffed out the flame instantly, even as ice formed so quickly it left behind a statue of the clone in mid-air. A statue that swiftly fell to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Bloom was too stunned by this sudden turn to do much…but Jones certainly wasn't. She hadn't overheard the plan, but she had seen Remy do his sudden reverse move, and she wasn't the only one who could act fast, as she suddenly swooped away from her fire replica and swung down to where Fire-Remy was still charging, about to attack Flora…at least until the ground, covered in dark power, buckled under him like a wave, the street being rippled like someone waving a towel out to place it on the ground, throwing the flame duplicate back down the street…and then Fire-Jones was on Jones, lashing out with a claw…a claw Bloom froze with a blast from her ice cannon, turning the limb and part of Fire-Jones's body to crystal, a crystal that Bloom used as she swooped down and rammed into the frozen part of Fire-Jones, knocking her back over the roof and to another street, Bloom pursuing, and Jones nodded to herself and disappeared.

She reappeared before the arising Fire-Remy, and despite any type of a face whatsoever, Jones could still tell it was perturbed. A perturbation it seemed quite willing to relieve on her hide, as it thrust out its arms, fire Shimmers flowing out and forming into a score of terrible weapons, cruel tools, things that could do unthinkable things to a human body.

The clone cocked his head, as if asking Jones what she thought about what it was going to do to her.

"It's not the size asshole, it's how you use it." Jones replied.

And she looked at the fire hydrant near Fire-Remy, and with a quick mental command a surge of black power ripped it open and sprayed out a powerful stream of water, water that was expanded into a smothering sheet by more dark energy, water that reared up and poofed Fire-Remy right back into the oblivion he had come from.

"Too bad you couldn't learn that from the original." Jones finished, and then leaned over, panting. She was really feeling tired…she could use a nice long nap…though preferably one she could wake up from…

Bloom leapt down to the street, doing a whirling flip before she landed on her feet, her gun at the ready, but she had briefly lost sight of her new opponent…and that was all Fire-Jones needed, as it appeared behind Bloom and lashed out. Bloom sensed it enough to turn, but not enough to avoid her gun being knocked from her hands again. Bloom went with the blow, flying backwards to avoid three more fiery claws ripping from the ground at her, as her mind raced. Her Fire bolts were useless, her gun was gone, what did she have…

Well, until she found something, she'd improvise. A large chunk of broken concrete and rock was near her, the idea of one of the many explosions: Bloom picked it up with magic and hurled it at Fire-Jones.

Fire-Jones caught the bolder with a flaming claw and crushed it, effortlessly, the hard stone becoming black ash within two seconds, but in those two seconds Bloom had retreated back some more, and was now picking up a small car, a car she also threw. Fire-Jones caught that and crushed it as well, the exploding gas tank briefly bathing her in flames that she walked through…just in time for Bloom to throw a newspaper box at her. It met the same fate.

But Bloom was like a broken record, seemingly stuck on her one-note strategy, as she flew back, ripped a parking meter from the ground, and hurled it at Fire-Jones like a spear. Catch, crush, goodbye. It didn't slow Bloom down one iota, as she hurled off another car, a mailbox, a motorcycle, a trash can, another trash can, a door she'd ripped from a storefront, random desk furniture that was lying in the street due to it being blown out of the upper stories of an attacked office building, a manhole cover, and yes, even a kitchen sink. All of them were caught and crushed by Fire-Jones, who was clearly getting more and more irritated…

So it didn't look when the latest object was thrown at it: it just caught it and started crushing it…

And then, looking at the bright red cylindrical object, even as it caved in under her power, she realized what she was squashing.

A fire extinguisher.

The white carbon dioxide gas sprayed out in a thick cloud, enveloping Fire-Jones and completely canceling out all the oxygen that fed her body, the form crumpling and vanishing as quickly as the cloud of white mist.

Bloom smirked.

"Sucker." She said.

"All right Darcy, we beat your pathetic toys, now why don't…" Bloom said, as she looked up…

And found Darcy gone.

And from the sudden rush of great heat behind Bloom, she didn't need to wonder long where she had vanished, as her eyes widened as she turned, expecting a sneak attack.

None came. Darcy just floated there, back in her 'normal' size again, her arms crossed and her face merry. Whether her newly found power finally helped squash her misery, or maybe her acting was just that proficient, Darcy certainly seemed content.

"I believe you were going to ask me to come down and fight?" She asked.

Silence.

With a scream, Bloom flew at her, pistoning out her fist.

Darcy snapped her head to the side, Bloom flying past her like a rocket.

Jones was next, as she flew up and swooped down, lancing a (dark power protected) kick at Darcy. Darcy ducked/dodged, as Jones missed her as well.

Ice lines flew at her, dozens of them, slashing, stabbing, poking, and twirling at Remy made his assault. Darcy dodged away from all of them, and then did a full leg split as Remy wound up and lanced at her with a final blow, an Ice blade the size of the average telephone pole slashing over Darcy's head, missing as Remy flew over her body. Darcy hopped back up…

And Flora was there, rearing up one magically enhanced arm and bringing it down with all her might. Her blow would have smashed a tank.

Darcy caught it with one arm.

"Farewell." She said.

And she twisted and punched her other fist into Flora's left arm.

Flora didn't scream. Which let Darcy leapt up and spin, slamming her foot into Flora's chest and sending her flying like she was made of paper. She tumbled and crashed across the street, smashing giant potholes and sending cars and burning frames of cars flying into buildings or being crushed underfoot, or rather under body.

Darcy landed from her leap.

And then a giant axe of white energy came crashing down on her.

Darcy's body exploded into fire and flowed away as the axe cleaved a seven-foot gash in the concrete, and even as she was reforming Remy was doing the same to his talent, turning it into a gigantic sword and thrusting it forward at Darcy. She leapt lazily to avoid it, doing a slow backflip and landing, holding out her hand. Remy frantically called back the energy and reformed it into a shield as several fireballs flew from Darcy's hand, smashing against the shield and driving Remy to his knees. Growling, he dispelled the shield and glared at Darcy. He now saw why Jade was so tough in sparring.

And then Bloom shot past him like a bullet, the Faerie zapping past her leader, on a collision course with Darcy, her fist back and ready to slam into Darcy's form.

Darcy beat her to the punch, literally, as she zipped forward and slammed out her own fist, going so fast Bloom never saw her coming. The blow smashed the Faerie backwards at even higher speed. She flew back past Remy, whose head jerked to follow her as she flew down the length of the very long street and crashed into the building at the end of it. Remy jerked his head back to face Darcy, who had not moved from where she had punched Bloom.

Bloom didn't mirror the inertia, as a rumble came from the distance street as she exploded from the building she had been smashed into, zapping down the street again, flying past Remy again, her face a mask of rage, and zooming it to strike Darcy again.

Darcy just continued to look amused, as tendrils of flame emerged from her back and formed crude cannon shapes that blasted white streams of heat. The beams struck the street, vaporizing the stone, but it didn't slow Bloom down in the least as she dodged around them, closing in, and striking out her fist…

Darcy vaporized into a fiery cloud, and Bloom's arm plunged into it. She screamed in utter agony, a sound that struck Remy to his core.

Really wasn't all that surprising in this case, as Darcy reformed, just under the still floating Bloom, and kicked upward into her gut, sending her flying up, crashing through the roof of another building at an angle and disappearing into the distance. Darcy reverted to a vertical stance…and found Remy charging at her, Raw magic lashing and whipping in front of him. She smirked with one corner of her mouth, and raised an arm to counter whatever he had planned.

She hadn't thought all his possible plans through though, as Remy continued his charge, thrust up his arms…and slammed them down as he propelled him off the ground and into the air. Darcy looked up at this…as strands of magic brought Remy's ice guns (retrieved while Jones and Bloom had taken care of the final two fire clones) to his hands, and also revealed Bloom's ice cannon, which he had been hiding behind him when he had been running, as well. Remy triggered all three at maximum power, the three beams combining and sending a blast of cold power down that would have stopped a volcanic eruption. The entire street and the buildings began to ice up, and Remy poured on the cold power, not relenting in the slightest.

But while the blasts may have stopped a volcano…perhaps that was a normal volcano. And when it came to comparing her to volcanoes, Darcy was a juggernaut of fiery power, as she erupted from the ice beams, flying up and next to Remy before he realized what was going on. Darcy waved at him, and several tendrils of fire from her back and her 'dress' shot out and grabbed him, burning at his outfit as Darcy spun around a few times, causing Remy to lose his guns again as he screamed and yelled, and then flew down towards the street. The road, already weakened by the destruction, caved in easily as Darcy drove Remy into the sewers. Flying back up a bit, she called up a small fireball.

"Wonder how well ventilated the sewers are." She commented, and sent the fireball down into the hole she had made.

The answer was, not very.

An explosion blasted upward from the road, as the methane within the sewer, the gaseous product of waste, which was also very flammable, ignited and detonated. Darcy had apparently picked a great spot where the methane was highly concentrated, as the whole street erupted in an explosion, and then collapsed in on itself, the rumbling like an earthquake, even as manhole covers blew off their tunnels and drains belched fire for streets around. Content, Darcy flew off. Even if that brown haired fool had somehow survived that, she doubted he had anything left that could pose as a threat to her. She set herself down on another street, it being merely battered by her falling fireballs and strewn with flaming wreckage.

The wide-spread beam completely enveloped the fiery divinity, the blast of power shaking the city for several blocks around. Anything caught by the blast was either tossed aside like a toy or torn apart into scrap, as cars and other street fixtures were shattered and thrown by the blast. The shot struck the building at the end of the street and completely smashed it to smithereens, the impact having enough force to smash through that building and rip apart the one behind it, and enough left over to smash into the building across the street from the second one and make it wobble and then come crashing down as well.

Remy lowered his cannon, panting and coughing on the dust sweeping over everything.

"So tell me…"

Remy's veins froze, as Darcy was revealed, not harmed in the slightest, her flaming hair flowing around her as she cocked her head and regarded Flora.

"Was that your best shot?"

Remy didn't reply, as he stared in utter horror at Darcy.

And then, with a bellow, he brought his arm back and swiped it at Darcy. The flame goddess easily dodged it, as well as Remy's thrusting side-kick.

Bloom watched from the roof perch she had landed on, her heart swelling with the desire to go down and help her comrade…but her slight movement reminded her of why she had yet to act on that desire, as a bolt of terrible pain shot through her being. She moaned and again looked at her right arm, horrifically burned, her pale skin hanging off in parts, two of her fingers nearly fused together. Bloom had been hurt before, but her innate toughness and power made it far harder for her to be burned then a human…but Darcy had succeeded, rendering her arm useless. But she had to help…

"Bloom…"

Bloom looked up, away from Remy as he spun in a spinning roundhouse blow with his remaining arm, Darcy dodging again, as Jones floated down. She landed, a bit unsteady…an unsteadiness that faded when she got an up close look at Bloom's arm. "Oh god."

"It's ok…just a flesh wound." Bloom said, smiling through her pain.

"Right, and a hole through the head is a good thing." Jones replied. She was tired, more tired then she wanted to admit. Too much spell casting with too little preparation time. Her fire charms, her block-repossession spell, blocking the demon ritual, protecting the hospital, not to mention only several hours rest from the previous Darcy fight and the fact that she had to do the healing…it was adding up to be too much, which is why she hadn't returned until now: after her missed kick, she'd tried to teleport for another blow and nearly found herself passing out. She'd retreated and tried to catch her breath, and then attempted another comeback. But even flying was becoming hard for her now. She was certainly in no shape to fight: the little strength she had would be useless against the power Darcy.

But what she had left…it was enough for something else, as she reached out, (very) lightly touched Bloom's burned arm, and concentrated. She snarled/screamed through her teeth as she took Bloom's pain, all the nerves in her arm igniting, even as the wounds of Bloom's closed up and vanished. The agony drove her to her knees, and Bloom quickly followed to check on her.

"Jones!"

"Bloom…listen…" Jones whispered. "I have a spell for you. I think it's the only way we can annoy Darcy enough to get her…but…you have to understand…"

"Jones, you're exhausted…"

"That doesn't MATTER!" Jones snapped. "I refuse to let that tormented soul share her venom with the world! She has to be stopped! Even if…there are consequences…" Jones said, coughing. Consequences, always consequences. Most of them severe. Jones sometimes wondered if the reason she had survived this long was if someone up above liked or hated her.

"Bloom…I'm going to cast a special ice spell on you. Normally…it would be a kind of death spell…I'd breathe cold into you and freeze your body into a statue…but…with a few altered words…I won't kill your body with ice, I'll imbue it with ice." Jones said. "But Bloom…even with the modifications…the spell will only work…for you…if you stay close to Darcy! It will protect you from her heat…mostly…because if you don't stay close…it will freeze you from within…killing you…"

Bloom just stared, her eyes wide and solemn…and then she nodded.

"How long will it last?" She asked.

"A few…maybe five minutes." Jones said. "After that…"

"I understand! Do it! Before she grows bored with Remy and Flora!" Bloom said. Jones nodded, and then began chanting under her breath.

Her look certainly showed that, as she flipped away from another stomping kick and stopped, in front of Flora, even as Flora reared up and swung out her arm one last time…

Darcy didn't move this time.

Flora's arm went right through her, her image distorting and then clearing like someone whose reflection was in a puddle dropped a pebble on it. Flora nearly fell on his face from the momentum, even as she processed what she had just seen…and grew even more horrified.

No wonder she hadn't been able to hit Darcy, even with the ice cannon blast. She was immaterial, a literal ghost. Which made sense: if her fire clone was intangible, why wouldn't its master be? I mean…how did you punch fire anyway?

She'd been worthless the whole time: her whole strategy had been like trying to put out a campfire by poking it. You needed something much bigger then a finger to put out a campfire…like a large rock. But in this case, their 'large rock', wouldn't just (in theory) put out the fire, it'd put THEM and this entire town 'out' as well.

And it was her refusal to let that happen, no matter what, that drew Flora to draw back her arm and lash out at Darcy again, even if she couldn't hit her, because she would not give up the fight…!

Darcy caught her arm again.

"Enough. This grows tiresome." Darcy said, and crushed the end of her arm like it was a paper. Flora screamed, and then Darcy was right up against her, pressing her hand against her chest.

"Say hi to Robert Patrick's most famous role." Darcy said, and lashed out, pouring heat into Flora, and she screamed again, as her entire body began to glow dully…

Flora's scream reached Bloom's eyes, and her eyes widened.

"Jones…!" She said frantically. Jones did not cease her chanting to reply: Bloom had thought as much. Flora screamed again, and Bloom had to resist everything she had within her to just turn and fly to her aid right away.

A third scream…and a terrible stench. Bloom threw away any resistance she had and stood up.

And then Jones grabbed her wrist.

"Volmoutous IEBODIOUS!" She finished, as she yanked Bloom back down to face her, and, grabbed Bloom by the sides of her head, and brought her forward as she pressed her lips against the female faerie.

Yes, she was VERY glad no one would be taking a picture of this, but as she had mentioned, she was originally a death spell, and it was delivered this way, as Jones exhaled another terrible cold out of her and into Bloom. She'd wished she'd had time to explain that part…but she hadn't. For her part, Bloom was just shocked, first by the faux kiss and then by the chill that immediately began seeping through her. Jones held the 'kiss' for another several seconds before she pulled away, gasping out one last trail of icy air before she collapsed.

"Go! Before it starts to harm you!" Jones gasped. Bloom didn't need to be told twice: the chill was already starting to cramp her muscles, freeze her heart (though oddly the freezing felt like acid reflux, or as it was ironically known, heartburn), and chill her skin in a way she had never known (she could fly comfortably in hard vacuum, forgive her for never really knowing the sensation). Bloom flew up and off, as Jones lay on the roof.

Flora's body was beginning to lose cohesion, her limbs starting to sag, as she screamed, her body going nuts and starting to shut down, even as the heat began to penetrate to his actual body through the shield she had managed to put up around her body and…

Bloom swooped down, as she slashed out her fist and an icy aura extended out around it, striking Darcy and sending her flying off into the distance. The heat in Flora suddenly vanished, and she gasped as her body rapidly cooled off without the outside source to heat it up.

"Flora…?" Bloom asked.

"GO!" She ordered, and Bloom complied, flying after Darcy. Being in close to her HAD eased the immense discomfort within her: she'd go after the psychotic fire spirit for that reason alone.

But nothing could ease Flora's immense discomfort. She had been saved from being melted, but the pain was too much for her to handle.

Bloom made up for her lack of motion though, as she flew like a bullet towards the recovering Darcy, who shook her head, surprised, and then watched as Bloom approached.

"Well, that was a surprise." She said.

Bloom lanced in with a punch: Darcy dodged to the side, and found herself going straight into an outward punch with Bloom's other arm, the cold aura driving into her body like Jade's fist had gone through her flesh shield when she had been in Yusuke. The memory of that re-awoke her anger, and she lashed out with a kick, knocking Bloom downward. Bloom flew down a few feet, then spun around and flew back up, punching again. Darcy, irritated, dodged away and around Bloom and then flew up into the sky, spinning around as her palm glowed and she fired off a white fireball. The blast flew at Bloom…and like Jade, she smashed it aside, the ball flying off and blowing a hole in a nearby street as the faerie flew up after Darcy.

Jones saw some of this, via telepathy, but she wasn't gladdened: the spell wouldn't last long. She attempted to locate the others, but all she found was Flora. Remy was either unconscious or worse. Jones didn't dwell on that: if they didn't move they'd ALL be 'or worse.'

Darcy's arm extended outward as she attacked, lashing out the elongated limb like a whip, but Bloom dodged around it and rammed both her fists into Darcy's gut. Growling, Darcy flipped over Bloom's back and spun, slamming a foot into her spine and sending the faerie spinning through the air. As Bloom recovered and turned, Darcy thrust out her arm and the fireballs currently coming down from her fire cloud stopped their descent and turned, called by their mistress to do something more then fall on a random street or building. The fireballs, several dozen in all, assaulted Bloom, as she vanished into an explosive cloud. Darcy laughed…a laugh that was swiftly cut off as Bloom flew from the cloud, scorched but only slightly due to the spell, and rammed into Darcy, carrying her down into another Amity Park street. The explosive landing sent nearby cars flying and overturning, as Bloom flew/flipped out and waited.

A fireball flew at her from the dust over the crater: Bloom dodged away and then spun under a extending lance of flame as she zipped in and kicked Darcy in the gut…and then was grabbed by one of Darcy's flame tendrils. Growling louder, Darcy slammed Bloom into the ground and then threw her into one of the nearby buildings, a convenience store. A fireball swiftly followed her, an explosion blasting out from within the structure…and then Bloom crashed out through the roof and then zapped down in a tight zig-zag, slamming her foot into Darcy's upward-turning face and driving her deeper into the crater. And Darcy had no idea why Bloom hadn't been reduced to blackened bones: everything the faerie girl didn't dodge, she seemed to shrug off. What the hell had happened?

Well, Darcy figured she'd solve it eventually. And when she did, she'd roast the faerie on a spit, literally. She wondered if she still could still eat…

Bloom was lancing at her with a kick: Darcy began dodging…and then Bloom suddenly swooped up, doing a quick checkerboard motion over Darcy, and before Darcy realized it she was behind her. She turned into the aforementioned kick, sending her flying. Her growling having graduated to snarling, Darcy flipped over herself and lanced back at Bloom, as she shot out twin blasts of flame. Bloom whirled away from them and tried to get around Darcy's guard again…and found herself flying into more flame tendrils. Once again, Darcy hurled Bloom away, this time into the upper floors of an office building. As glass rained down, Darcy flew up, charging a big blast of flame.

Something flew out at her. Darcy, reacting on instinct, fired at it.

And blew the fire extinguisher into nothing, as the noxious carbon dioxide cloud plumed out and enveloped her. And while it didn't prove as effective as it had on her fire creations, it was still highly unpleasant to Darcy, as she gagged and retched…which gave Bloom the time to fly out and slam another punch into her face. Darcy flew back, skidded along the roof of one building, and then zipped across the street and crashed into another, taller building on the other side.

"Unfortunately for you, it is LIGHTNING that never…strikes twice…" Bloom trailed off from her quip as she suddenly became aware of a certain pain. She looked at her knuckles, the ones on the hand she had used to deliver the punch, and found them reddened. Burned. And come to think of it, her body wasn't feeling so bad away from Darcy like before…

The spell was wearing off, Bloom realized with a jolt. True, she'd known that was coming, but it was somehow more shocking to see outright evidence of it. She had to use whatever time she had left, and try and do something!

Darcy exploded out from the building, finding Bloom on a collision course with her. Instead of dodging, she scattered her body, reforming several feet distant. Bloom quickly turned and came after her again, lashing out with a spinning roundhouse that caught Darcy in the side. Darcy yelled, but she countered with a punch to Bloom's face that sent the faerie girl flying back. She stopped, her face furious, and her fists at the ready…and with a slight red mark on her cheek. Darcy arched an eyebrow at this, even as Bloom first looked confused at the flame deity's expression and then, as she brought her hand to her face, alarmed at the fact that Darcy had figured it out.

"Well well, running out of steam?" Darcy asked.

"You WISH!" Bloom yelled, and charged. Darcy dodged away from her punches and ducked under her kick, flying down towards the street. Bloom growled and followed, slashing down with another high angled kick, but Darcy effortlessly flitted away, and all Bloom did was shatter more concrete.

"Come back and fight, you coward!" Bloom yelled.

"No, I think I'd rather just drift around until you feel more like yourself." Darcy replied.

And even then…

To Remy, what hurt the most, even as Flora drew up to his side and he put his arm around her, holding her as tight as he could, was Bloom's face. On the surface, there was nothing but determination…but under it was great sorrow. Not at her apparent fate, but at the fact it would occur without Robin, her love, by her side. Faeries were immensely emotional and loyal creatures, and to die like that, having never gotten a chance to say goodbye…it had to feel like her heart was being ripped out. But she weathered it, because she had to. That was the kind of being Bloom of Sparx was.

You, you…" Bloom said, and then as she blanked on English curse words.

"Look miss, I don't speak Dork or whatever you're saying, so stop it. For all I know, you're yelling your mother's favorite cookie recipe at me." Darcy said sarcastically.

"I agree. Actions speak louder anyway!" Bloom said, and lifted her fist as she charged forward.

And stopped suddenly as she felt a great pressure within her chest, and before she knew what was happening she suddenly exhaled, violently, a cousin to a burp, as misty air flew from her lungs and evaporated.

Bloom, for a moment, was frozen, which was ironic considering the thing that had happened and the shock that had enveloped her had been the final gasp of the ice spell Jones had cast on her. She was back to her normal self. And hence, quite vulnerable.

And Darcy knew it too, as she grinned.

"Do you taste like chicken?" She asked.

Bloom flew up and backwards at an angle, at high speed, retreating until she could think of a new plan, but Darcy wasn't going to give her the time, as she flew up after Bloom…

And then a lashing white whip caught her on the back of her head. She heard the snap more then noticed the blow, and she stopped, turning around. She snorted slightly: it was that damn Remy again.

Remy wasn't a religious man, but if there were a heaven, he'd gladly go to hell, or spend a million years in purgatory, if Bloom got in immediately. In a way, this was all his fault. He'd made the wrong decisions, tried to treat the situation like a gameboard instead of a battlefield, and in the end, this is what he had condemned his team to.

The fact that they now all looked to him anyway…

Gentlemen, and ladies…" Remy said, as he raised one of his guns before him in a salute. "It has been an honor."

And the Renegades broke and headed for Darcy…

Remy's eyes fluttered open. For a moment, he wondered if he was alive. Then the pain told him that yes, he was alive, but maybe he shouldn't be. Remy blinked, finding his eyes strangely sticky, as he tried to collect his thoughts. Darkness swirled in on him, but he managed to chase it away.

Remy then, despite his agony, managed to roll over onto his stomach, and saw, with a numb horror, the devastation Darcy had wrought. He'd been wrong, again. He thought she'd been weak enough, worn out enough, to keep imprisoned…all wrong. Nothing could imprison Darcy. No willpower, no desire, no zealous entreaty could contain her. She'd defied death itself to vent her endless anger. And before it, even he was a gnat.

A tough gnat, he mused. The only reason he could fathom that he was still alive, minus the flame charm (which lay shattered beneath him, but he didn't notice that), was the fact that Darcy had directed the explosion out from her body rather then from up under the ground. Outward, Remy had been more shoved backwards then ignited: if she'd blasted it from right underneath him he would have been incinerated. So…instead…he lay here, a broken ruin.

The darkness swirled in again…

And he fought it back. He didn't know if the darkness was unconsciousness or the reaper come to claim him (and if it was the latter he was going to give it a peace of his mind regarding Darcy…and the Lord…and hell, he might as well toss in), but before he did…he had to do something.

Where were his allies? Did they survive? He could see the possibility. Flora and Bloom were extremely tough, and Jones…she was tough too. But even if he was the worst…they were done. They'd thrown everything and the kitchen sink at Darcy, and she'd shrugged it all off.

But…he could still…do one last thing…

So, as Remy clawed for his pants pocket, he needed to send a general emergency signal, and hope, just hope, that someone picked it up, someone who could get here in time, someone, anyone, who could stop Darcy, keep her in place for the shot…

Remy pulled the communicator from his pocket, slowly bringing it to his face…

And found nothing but a shattered ruin. His communicator was totaled.

"……………………..Oh." He said weakly.

And then the darkness came again. This time, he could not fight it off.

As the smoke cleared from around her, and bits and pieces of wreckage fell to the ground, Darcy blinked and looked around her. A massive crater was now in the middle of Amity Park, nothing but ruins around it. Had she killed the Renegades? Maybe: she'd been more concerned with getting free and venting her rage then killing them. But even if they had somehow survived, she doubted they'd be back. They had nothing left.

"…Come on. Was that it?" She asked the air, and though she had no bones, she cracked her neck anyway, back and forth, and then levitated up, heading over to the crater edge and setting herself down. She turned to look at her work, and found it gladdened her heart, or at least blunted her pain for a bit.

Could there have been any other result? No. The Renegades were nothing. No man was, or any woman under their sway. She was invincible. She was a god. She was beyond any man's willpower or desire, or any kind, forever. She would scour the planet of the faeries… maybe go to Alfea next… or the Red fountain…

She felt the presence. For a moment she wondered if one of the Renegades still had enough in them to stand…and then she realized it…

She blinked.

And then she turned.

Jade Halva stood there, in the street before her.

She blinked again.

She just held her gaze.

Darcy opened her mouth…and then closed it. Strangely, her anger at the fact that the girl had escaped her destined and deserved death AGAIN did not re-ignite her anger. She was mostly just shocked and surprised.

"Why…" She said. "Why…can't I KILL YOU?"

"Perhaps that's a question best not answered, Darcy." Jade replied.

"Imortalisdea." She corrected, raising a hand. "Well, well. Are you sure that as well as being a Faerie, you aren't the reincarnation of Houdini? Wait wait, don't explain. Let me guess…" Darcy said, as she waved her hand in a circle at the wrist, in the way people who are conjecturing sometimes do. "You saw my blast coming, and despite being a faerie you somehow grabbed your dead boyfriend and went intangible. You then phased through the ground to avoid my blast, but it got you turned around, especially considering you were used to doing that in your Winx form, and you didn't want to risk turning back because you would most likely kill yourself and your TUW WUV…" Darcy said, the two words suddenly filled with her usual fiery venom. "And you wandered around underground until you finally found a way out, and then you had to get the corpse to safety, and of course you somehow do all this without getting smashed or crushed or blown up or cremated in the collateral damage of this fight, and now that I FINALLY think I've won here you are, ready to spoil my victory again by YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING IMMORTALITY!" Darcy screamed.

"I never wanted this. I still don't." Jade replied.

"That's life kid. It takes what you don't want and crams it down your throat until you choke on it." Darcy said. "And it's doing it to me again. I tried to burn you, you would not die. I tried to melt you, you would not die. I even broke all your bones and spilled your blood, and then roasted you from within with my divine fire, and YET YOU WOULD NOT DIE!" Darcy shrieked. "It has become very apparent that the only way I will know for sure that you are dead is to rip your heart from your chest and eat it. And then, only then, when your life's blood is sizzling off my hands and your accused sack of unrelenting beating tissue is being ground between my teeth, YOU WILL FINALLY BE DEAD!"

"Number one that's gross, Number two…I won't die." Jade said. "Not by you anyway. I refuse to be killed by you."

"Oh, how amusing. You think YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" Darcy roared, as searing fire whipped up around her, buffering Jade with intense heat. She didn't blink, and that just enraged her further.

"I suppose you want to make your last stand. That's what you so called heroes do, isn't it?" Darcy said. "Well Jade, look at your peers. Look where it got them. And I assure you their fate is nothing compared to what I will do to you."

"You've said this before." Jade replied. "Get a new rap Darcy. That one's so third rate comic villain."

Darcy gritted her teeth, as her fire sprang higher and fiercer around her.

"You've done a lot of bad things." Jade said. "And it's time for it to end."

And then power began swirling around Jade as well. No, this was a new kind of transformation, as Red and Gold power streamed off her and sparkled away from her body heading upward, as her shredded clothes slowly transformed into her black and red winx outfit, This time however her hair went the perfect white of snow with red and black streaks, her eyes flicked into the phoenix's.

"And it is going to end Darcy!" Jade Halva roared. "IF I DO ONE THING, IT WILL BE THAT!"

"The only end here is yours girl!" Darcy roared back. "YOU CHALLENGE MY DIVINITY? THEN LET THE EARTH QUAKE AND THE HEAVENS TREMBLE!"

And Darcy launched herself at Jade.

Who flew off the ground at her as well, the two pistoning their fists out.

And they collided, in a massive and powerful luminance of black and crimson light.

**An: Here's a glimpse of chapter 13:**

Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh…!" She snarled. "Why can't I hit you?"

And finally, a change, one Darcy had never expected.

Jade sneered at her.

"Go ahead."

Darcy blinked. Surely she hadn't…

"HIT ME." Jade challenged. "Take your best shot. Make it count."

Darcy stared.

And then with one final scream she reared back and fired off another lancing blast of Soulsearer, aiming right for Jade's face.

The blast struck her just below the left eye. It threw her head back, and Darcy gloried in the girls stupidity, as she waited to see bits of blackened skull and gray matter go flying…

Which never happened.

And Darcy found herself in numb shock once again as Jade turned her head back. An angry red burn now shone below her left eye, but that was the only sign that she had made her attack. An attack that should have been fatal. Instead…

"That didn't count." Jade replied.

And Darcy lost it, as she screamed and formed twin balls of Soulsearer, firing them off. They struck Jade dead on and consumed her in an explosion, even as Darcy fired off more and more of the deadly black fire, not caring about her exhaustion, not caring about the world she had to purge, only caring that this girl had to die, she had to kill her, had to, had to, HAD TO…

After several dozen smaller attacks Darcy stopped, held her hands above and before her, forming one last beach ball sized orb of Soulsearer, and hurled it into the heart of the explosion she had made. The echoing blast sounded like an erupting volcano.

Gasping for air she didn't technically need, Darcy looked upon what she had wrought. If forming just two blasts of Soulsearer drained a host to the point of uselessness, then after all that…no, it didn't matter. She still had more then enough, and besides, the bastard girl was finally…

The last of the smoke cleared…by being blown away by a brief surge in a shimmering golden aura.

**You have to wait until I update to find out what happens next…**


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Yes my cousins are here but I have free time right now so here the second last chapter… there will be a sequel and possibly me making this into a trilogy and from that trilogy other factions will emerge… anyway read and enjoy… and review over a thousand people have read this you think that I'd have more reviews…**

**And because I don't want to get sued here my disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Winx club which I don't the animation would ten times better…**

Endgame. Last round. Down to the wire. Check and mate. Bottom of the Ninth. Golden Goal time. The world was watching.

But she was through letting that happen. No matter what she was feeling coming from the accused faerie child, she knew her destiny. And it was high time the girl finally learned it, and hers as well, as she clenched her own fists and began calling upon all her power again. Fire exploded around her, twisting and waving in strange, terrible shapes, heat so intense it melted the street below her.

The pillars of red and gold energy disappeared, as the huge aura around Jade briefly expanded out even more and then shrank back in around Jade.

As Darcy finished her own charge up and, with a mad shriek, flew across the air at Jade. Once again, she matched her move, zapping in towards the Lord and Master of the Inferno.

As Jade and Darcy met, their auras once again expanding, twisting around each other, each shining light trying to overwhelm the other before it exploded outward in blinding radiance.

The first blow was so loud that Bloom almost went deaf, despite the fact that she was holding her hands over her ears. The shockwave knocked the trying to get up Remy back on his rear end despite the fact that he was nearly a mile away. Several nearby still standing buildings, some weakened and some not, instantly collapsed under the force of the energy coming from the twin powers.

And that was just the first of many. Seismographs around the world read each blow as a mini-earthquake, and around the world those tapped into the flow of the powers and energies of the strange and mystic experienced everything from mild tremors to nosebleeds to pounding migraines.

It was time for the end, but that end may yet prove to extend beyond one being and encompass part of if not the entire universe.

As Jade and Darcy traded blow after blow, punches, kicks, slashes, lashes, bludgeons, impacts, and possibly even a few strikes that would need new words to be invented to describe them. Indeed, for some of the clash, the world around them seemed vague and far-flung, as if reality as they knew it was being rent to pieces around them. Neither noticed: they were locked in the classic feud, the eternal dynamic of this existence, in a state beyond anything most people would ever know. One desired to save the universe, and the other to destroy it.

And both were quite certain that their desire would win out.

Yet…

Darcy zapped away from Jade. Though her conscious mind was too addled with rage and insanity to comprehend anything but her aforementioned destiny, a tiny part of her brain had begun to nag at her about a certain detail. She and Jade kept hitting each other…but Jade didn't seem to be much affected. Indeed…it could be said he didn't seem to be affected at all. The same could not be said for her: wherever Jade had pulled this latest miracle, it had empowered her a great deal. And though she was too good at concealing pain to show the fact that her blows were affecting her…they were. They had hurt. But if that was the case, Jade should be feeling at least, and certainly more, pain then her. But her face was a mask of stoicism. She supposed she could be hiding it like she was…except she had been abused her whole life: Jade had not. The concept that she could mask pain as well as her was ludicrous. But if she wasn't hiding her pain, that meant…something she would not accept.

So, on the surface, all the tiny nagging doubt managed to influence on her was her choice to stop the war of blows and switch tactics. Which she did, as she did the aforesaid zapping away from Jade and fired off a blast of white flame at her.

Jade flew above it and fired off her own red blast. Darcy dodged in turn and tried again, this time sending off a dozen white flame blasts from her hands. Jade thrust out her hand and a red shield appeared in front of her, the fire blasts striking it and exploding, but Darcy was already on her next move, as she swirled into fire and vanished.

And as Jade lowered the shield, she reappeared…all around her. Her eight clones laughed and prepared to strike…

And Jade lanced to the right and behind her and smashed her fist into Darcy's face, knocking her away, her seven other clones vanishing in puffs of fire as Darcy found herself knocked out of her concentration. Somehow, Jade had found the real her, instantly, and…DAMN HER!

Darcy stopped and lashed out with a backhand across Jade's face. Jade whirled with the blow and slammed her heel across Darcy's own face, knocking her to the side. Yelling in rage, she extended out several fire tendrils to attack Jade with, only to find them all missing as Jade swooped it and punched her across the face again, and again once more. Darcy kicked out and knocked Jade away, and then came after her with a lashing fire sword/whip.

Her blow passed through her body, which suddenly turned all Red and then broke into vanishing trails of energy. Darcy didn't even get to blink at this new move before Jade slammed into her from the side with a kick, and then another punch, and as Darcy reeled Jade reached out, seized her by her body, not flinching in the least from the heat, and then a gigantic blast of golden power detonated on her, throwing her backwards and up into the air again. Jade flew up after her, as Darcy recovered, screamed, and flew back at Jade, slamming into her and sending them both down towards what was left of the Shiran capital.

The Shiran capital's lone stadium lay below the town, having been struck by a few fireballs but otherwise ok, as the two forces grappled and struck at each other as they streaked towards the ground. They smashed through the roof, and there was a brief second of peace before black and red power streaked out from the roof and then from the entire building as the entire structure disintegrated into a billion flying pieces of debris as a gigantic explosion of power and flame blasted from within it. Huge clouds of dust plumed out from the destruction, mammoth billows of dirt and smoke filling the streets around the now gone stadium.

Flashes of light exploded through the cloud: if anyone had been around to observe they might have seen silhouettes of females form striking each other in the light flashes. Those flashes went on for about fourteen seconds before there was a brief, sudden silence…

And then all the smoke was blown away, along with every piece of debris that weighed less then a hundred pounds, revealing Jade and Darcy, standing on the ground, their fists connected, each having struck the other at the same time, their respective arms trembling as if each was still pressing on their opposite with all their might, and indeed they were, their eyes locked together…

And Darcy flinched.

Jade's follow up punch sent her smashing through several more buildings and into the parking lot of The Shiran capital's largest mall. The building wasn't in the best shape: its sheer size ensured that at least some of the fireballs and attacks going around the city would strike it. However, it was still standing, and considering the town was abandoned there was still a fair amount of cars in the parking lot, some having been destroyed by the fireballs…and more joined those pre-destroyed vehicles as Darcy was smashed through the gathered masses of them, the two-ton machines smashed away from her like toys, causing a rain of cars to fly across the parking lot, into the sides of the mall, and into any nearby standing buildings. She finally stopped herself a few feet from actually striking the mall.

She gasped, and then found herself holding her chest. That had hurt. That had really, really hurt…what was…

Jade was coming for her. Darcy's head snapped back up as her eyes locked on her, and then she screamed and lashed out her hand in a wave. A gigantic eruption of fire blasted from the ground for nearly one hundred feet on either side of her and expanded outward, completely destroying the parking lot and any cars that had escaped Darcy before…as Jade's image was struck by the fire, flashed red, and then broke apart. Another 'ghost image'.

As the real deal streaked in from Darcy's side and punched her across the face, and even as she was in mid-reaction to the blow Jade seized her by the hair and flew forward, ramming Darcy's face into the side of the mall and dragging it across, burning a large line across roughly seventy feet of the building before she shoved forward even harder, sending Darcy melting/crashing through the wall and the two stores behind it at an angle before she flew out into the main mall walkway, and even as she tumbled back through that Jade came crashing through the wall behind her. A red energy blast exploded on her hand, and she hurled it after her, the blast flying true and striking the fire deity, an explosion erupting from the attack even as it continued to push Darcy back, blasts of energy smashing out through the stores nearby the thrashing goddess. From the view outside the mall, a line of smoke eruptions blasted from within the building and continued down its length before Darcy came smashing out the other end of the structure and flew into another building, which collapsed on her with one final blast of power.

As the remains of the shopping center came crashing down behind Jade, expensive clothes and electronics and many other products reduced to so much junk, she flew out of the hole she had made with Darcy's body. She flew a few more dozen feet and stopped, waiting, her feet floating a few inches off the ground.

The building exploded off Darcy in a storm of fiery wreckage. Jade wordlessly turned intangible and let whatever shrapnel that had flown her way go through her, and then turned solid again as Darcy reappeared, as mad as she had ever seen her.

"YOU FUCK!" She screamed, and thrust out her hands. Within a few seconds, she had formed a blue ball of fire as big as her. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The ball flew out at Jade, melting a deep groove through the street underneath it.

Jade didn't move. She just held out his hand.

The giant blue fireball struck her palm…and stopped dead. Darcy's eyes went wide.

Streaks of red and gold crackling energy radiated out from Jade's hand, arcing over the fireball, the red power first entwining around it and then consuming it, remaking it into a crackling golden sphere.

Jade fired it back at Darcy.

She was too stunned to dodge.

The explosion shook the streets of The Shiran capital, the shockwave blasting the remains of the mall and any nearby buildings into pieces no larger then a paperback book. Another blast of black smoke and dust plumed up from the detonation, forming another mushroom cloud. Debris rained for miles around.

From the top of the cloud, several streams of fire burst and flew together, forming back into Darcy, as she gasped for air. This wasn't happening. Not again. Not at her peak, after everything she had done. She was just a stupid girl. She was fire itself. She was forever. She could not be being outdone by…

Jade was floating up to her level nearby. Blazing eyes of hate fixed on her.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, as red darkening to midnight black fire formed on her own palm. "BURN!"

She fired the Soulsearer blast at Jade. The attack went at a speed that could have given Speed Force users pause.

Jade dodged it, flitting to the side, just a bit, so the blast flew past her, missing by a few inches. Her expression did not change. Darcy gaped at the dodge, and then she screamed and fired another Soulsearer blast. Jade dodged it again. Darcy's eyes literally shot off sparks.

"Stop…MOVING!" She screamed/growled, as she held out her hand, her fingers flexed, as orbs of black fire glowed at each fingertip. "YOU…WILL…BURN!"

And Darcy fired off a stream of Soulsearer blasts, at different levels, angles, and speeds. The deadly spirit harming flame onslaught didn't even raise the slightest bit of change on Jade's face, as she zipped and zapped around every single blast. Darcy fired at her for nearly fifteen seconds before she had to let off, and she didn't want to do so. She had to do so because she was…tired.

But…she couldn't GET tired any more. Not with her power! She couldn't!

Yet once again, here she was, and Jade, who had stopped moving again, didn't have a scratch on her.

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh…!" She snarled. "Why can't I hit you?"

And finally, a change, one Darcy had never expected.

Jade sneered at her.

"Go ahead."

Darcy blinked. Surely she hadn't…

"HIT ME." Jade challenged. "Take your best shot. Make it count."

Darcy stared.

And then with one final scream she reared back and fired off another lancing blast of Soulsearer, aiming right for Jade's face.

The blast struck her just below the left eye. It threw her head back, and Darcy gloried in the girls stupidity, as she waited to see bits of blackened skull and gray matter go flying…

Which never happened.

And Darcy found herself in numb shock once again as Jade turned her head back. An angry red burn now shone below her left eye, but that was the only sign that she had made her attack. An attack that should have been fatal. Instead…

"That didn't count." Jade replied.

And Darcy lost it, as she screamed and formed twin balls of Soulsearer, firing them off. They struck Jade dead on and consumed her in an explosion, even as Darcy fired off more and more of the deadly black fire, not caring about her exhaustion, not caring about the world she had to purge, only caring that this girl had to die, she had to kill her, had to, had to, HAD TO…

After several dozen smaller attacks Darcy stopped, held her hands above and before her, forming one last beach ball sized orb of Soulsearer, and hurled it into the heart of the explosion she had made. The echoing blast sounded like an erupting volcano.

Gasping for air she didn't technically need, Darcy looked upon what she had wrought. If forming just two blasts of Soulsearer drained a host to the point of uselessness, then after all that…no, it didn't matter. She still had more then enough, and besides, the bastard girl was finally…

The last of the smoke cleared…by being blown away by a brief surge in a shimmering golden aura.

Of all her previous stares, Darcy's reaction had just been shock. But this time, as Jade's aura faded back into her, revealing her none the worse for wear after all she had done…there was more then shock. There was complete and utter horror.

Jade looked upon her expression, but she betrayed no joy in it. Only grim ruthlessness.

"So…the monster who would destroy faerie kind…can't even destroy one little faerie." Jade said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha…what…." Darcy stammered. "What…what are you made of?"

Jade's eyes flashed green before returning to the eyes of the phoenix.

"RAGE."

The blow sounded like a nuclear bomb going off, as Jade cleared the distance between herself and Darcy before she even knew what was happening and punched her across the face, so hard her features distorted out and snapped back, and then Jade slammed her fist across her face again, causing the same effect, her own face a mask of fury.

"I! AM! MADE! OF! **_RAGE!_**" Jade screamed, each word punctuated by a blow that shook the heavens, and as Jade finished her avowal she turned her final punch into a spin, twirling several times before she swung her leg out low and curved it up into a thunderous pistoning impact between Darcy's eyes.

Darcy didn't just fly back from the impact: her body was torn apart, the wind ripping her thrashing form apart until there was nothing but several writhing fire strands and vague shapes. Jade looked upon the mass, and then held her hands out to her side, forming a T, golden power igniting on her hands and going all the way up her arms, and as the strands of fire began to converge into a general shape Jade slammed her arms together and fired off a blast of golden power.

But Darcy seemed to still have enough wherewithal left to know what was going on, as her barely formed body tore apart and twisted into retreating strands of fire away from the deadly blast. Jade didn't blink; she just shifted position slightly and fired off another blast of green power. Darcy dodged that. Jade cut loose, firing dozens upon dozens of blasts after the flame goddess, but her twirling form dodged them every time. Finally, in a case of déjà vu, Jade stopped firing.

Darcy's fiery tendrils stopped running and merged, Darcy quickly reforming. Though she didn't look happy, she looked like she was in a better mood then she had been a minute ago, as she raised a hand and waved it at Jade.

"Well, you might have discovered your accursed immortality anew, but your aim certainly hasn't improved."

Jade looked at her, and then she raised her right palm. Darcy expected an attack, and was a bit surprised when none came.

Then she spoke.

"Look up."

Darcy blinked.

And then she glanced skyward.

And found a ball of red energy floating above her. Several balls, to be precise. As Darcy watched, another one moved into her line of sight.

And then her eyes widened as she realized that Jade hadn't just been firing wildly.

She jerked her head down, and found to her horror she was now surrounding by balls of floating energy and magic, on every side of her, the last few moving in around Jade as she looked at her.

Her eyes betrayed nothing.

She just clenched his fist.

And quicker then she could escape, the balls all converged on Darcy.

Despite all the carnage wrought, some of The Shiran capital was still standing.

That all changed with the detonation of Jade's greatest attack: the shockwave knocked all the remaining buildings down like they were constructed of Popsicle sticks and kindergarten glue. In one swift moment, The Shiran capital's downtown went from gutted to utter ruin, and only the fact that they were in areas where no buildings were saved the few remaining humans in the city from being crushed by the collapse. Godzilla WISHED he could have smashed a city as effectively as Jade's attack had.

Several seconds passed, as Jade lowered her hand, and then took a few deep breaths.

And then the smoke cleared, revealing Darcy. But unlike her assault on Jade mere moments before, she did not look like she had taken Jade's magical mass and shrugged it off. Indeed, her face almost seemed dazed, as she clutched her chest, or specifically, the area of her chest where the Demon artifact lay. She glared at Jade with baleful eyes, a vindictive expression that swiftly morphed into mad joy, emphasis on mad.

"Heh heh he…HA!" Darcy screamed. "Did you think that would get me? You fool! You can't kill me! I am fire, the very essence of life in its purest form! You can't stop me! NOTHING CAN!"

Jade looked at Darcy. Her eyes briefly shimmered green again.

"The reason you're still here is because I didn't put everything I could have into that strike that would be needed to destroy you." Jade said.

"You're bluffing." Darcy scoffed.

"Maybe so, but I know this. You're not a purity of anything Darcy. You're a perversion, an aberration."

"Fuck you."

"Think about it Darcy. You speak of fire bringing life, and you are right! And fire also brings destruction! But something you do not understand, something you have never understood…is that the two are linked! One cannot exist without the other! Think, Darcy! For once stop hating, and start thinking!" Jade said. "Fires that burn down forests can also release seeds that HAVE to be burned in order so they can sprout properly! A volcano may destroy an island, but its ash is rich in nutrients that will allow the life that perished by its molten rock and gases to return! The phoenix had to die so its offspring could be born! Fire brings destruction, but in the ways of nature and the world, it will also bring the rebirth from that destruction. But you…you only bring destruction, and nothing else! The only life you care to preserve is your own! The rest of life is there for you to decide on whether it lives or dies! That is not the way the world should be! Even YOU must know that!" Jade said.

Darcy cocked her head.

"And sometimes, things have to change…" She said, in a voice so low Jade could barely hear it. "Sometimes, Nature realizes that its ways no longer work. The system it created is being overwhelmed by those who would use its gifts to take more then they ever need or deserve. And this is one of those times, girl. Nature is angry, and its wrath will be felt."

"That's not nature, that's YOU!"

"NATURE, I, IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME! OUR WILL SHALL BE DONE! THE WRONGS WILL BE MADE RIGHT!"

Jade's eyes narrowed.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." She said. "But I guess some things can never change."

Darcy smirked.

"You don't know how right you are."

And Darcy looked down at the ground, and her eyes flashed.

The explosion was so small, and Jade was so high up, she barely saw it. Indeed, his altitude at first prevented her from making out exactly what the point of the explosion was…and then he saw two figures finish their brief tumble out onto open ground…figures that even Jade could recognize. Her heart nearly stopped.

"What great friends you have, eh?" Darcy chuckled, as she detonated a small explosion behind where Remy and Jones had been hiding to watch. Oh, she had known they were there: her senses were tapped into any and all kinds of heat, including the unique heat a body made. An infra-red scanner might not have been able to pick up the forms of the two teenagers against the flaming, ruined city, but she could. Though on the surface it looked like her first blast had been off, it wasn't. She wanted them out in the open, where Jade could see. "Even when the world is falling down around them, there they are, hanging around, if only to provide support for good ol' Jade Halva, who doesn't need it anyway because she's fucking IMMORTAL. BUT THEY'RE NOT!" Darcy said, as a blast of blue fire appeared on her hand.

"NO!" Jade screamed. And if you're wondering why Jade didn't just zip over to Darcy and knock her out of her attack before she launched it, well, she might have seemingly taken everything the fire goddess could dish out before without blinking an eye…but some looks can be deceiving. And on top of all the effort she had expended on her last attack on her…let's just say that she wasn't in the same tiptop shape she'd been in a minute before. Her teenage inexperience struck again, in the fact that she hadn't known when to conserve energy.

And that was going to cost her.

"I made a promise girl. And I ALWAYS KEEP MY PROMISES!" Darcy shrieked. "IF YOU WON'T BURN, THEY WILL!"

And Darcy launched her fireball.

And Jade took off after it, chasing after the streaking blast of doom like her life depended on it…and in a way, her life was the unimportant thing. She should have known that Darcy wasn't done, that she had a trick up her sleeve, that her utter lack of mercy was as great a power as the fire that fed her.

Remy and Jones should have run, but with the attempt to recover from how their observation of the battle had suddenly become their brief trip through the air and unpleasant landing, and then the sudden awareness that a giant ball of blue fire was heading right for them, they were frozen in the way some people become, watching their death head toward them like they were just observing a movie, and Remy even noted that it was strange, such a hot blast of fire should have reduced him to ash long before it got near enough to actually strike him, it must be Darcy's amazing manipulation abilities at work again…

And Jones, as the ball filled her vision, couldn't help but admit the turquoise flame actually looked rather pretty…

As Jade got around the ball and zipped in front of her friends literally half a second before the ball struck.

"NO!" She screamed.

The blast sent out an eruption of flame at a 45-degree angle that was nearly three hundred feet long and a hundred feet high. And while Jade managed to take the brunt of the attack, the backlash was still more then enough to sent Remy and Jones flying like rag dolls. Even as the immense agony of the blow washed over Jade, she still had enough self-awareness to see how Remy and Jones were flying, that they would be dashed to pieces by the landing, and with a brief hand gesture she managed before she was completely consumed by pain, their forms were encased in red energy, the makeshift shields taking all the bone snapping organ pulping impacts as Remy and Jones bounced across the ground and came to rest several hundred feet away. The trip had still knocked them both senseless though, but all things considered, that was truly the very least that could have happened to them.

And it was a state Jade almost envied, as the smoke cleared around her prostrating form, Jade on her hands and knees, making strange noises of pain through her teeth. The back of her outfit was completely gone, that entire frame of her body covered with hideous burns. This hadn't been like the previous attacks Jade had soaked up from Darcy: with all those Jade had been in a combat mindset, directing her powers into the proper defenses, which allowed her to stand in the face of all her assaults, including the Soulsearer barrage, and take it. But this had not been a prepared defense: this had been a panicking knee jerk reaction, and Jade had had no time to form a proper shield of any kind. And it had cost her dearly, as once again she found himself in agony and in a low energy state.

She hissed one more time and then shoved herself back up, ignoring the scream of pain in her back. She had taken everything Darcy had dished out so far, she HAD to…

And then Darcy was there, as with a scream that seemed to have more then a little laughter in its undertone, she dropped from the sky and struck Jade across the face. Jade's brief flight from the blow was interrupted via a grabbing fire tendril, which seized her and reeled her back to Darcy's crazy-happy face.

"You see Girl? It's not who or who doesn't have the greatest power, it's who you know, and better yet, what you KNOW they'll DO!" Darcy laughed.

"You're a coward." Jade spat back. Darcy's happy expression faded back into her usual rage.

"Defiant to the end. And this IS THE END!" Darcy screamed, and then she slammed Jade into the ground with her fire tendril and then hurled her through an upturned stone chunk of debris, the piece of granite shattering into bits as Jade was thrown through it. Jade rolled along the ground and tried to get up when twin fireballs blew her into the air, and even as she flew Darcy appeared on the other side of her and lashed out with a kick, slamming Jade into the ground and ripping open the tender flesh of her back as she was sent dragging along the rough stone of it. Golden fluid leaked from her wounds, as Jade came to a stop.

She lay still for a bit.

And then she turned over, shoved herself up, and as Darcy landed near her, he turned around. Though the back of her outfit had been blown to nothing, the front, despite several earlier tears, was still holding up due to Jade's one strap. For a moment, Jade had the crazy thought that she was glad she hadn't been reduced to being in her sports bra, because she didn't have much of a chest, or at least that was what all the girls in gym always said…

And then reality returned to her, as she looked at Darcy. She wondered where the power had gone, the one that she had had just moments ago…

And she didn't care. It didn't change what had to be done, power or no power, as she struck a combat pose.

"Heh." Darcy said. "You really should learn another position girl. Might make your life less painful."

Jade didn't answer.

She just briefly twisted one wrist, and then, in pure Neo fashion, she gestured towards Darcy.

Bring it.

Sparks flashed in Darcy's eyes.

And then the ground under Jade exploded, throwing her upward, even as Darcy zapped above him and smashed her down into the rock and earth, Jade barely landing before Darcy was there, kicking out and smacking Jade like a soccer ball across the ruins of The Shiran capital. Jade recovered in mid air and landed on her feet…and then Darcy was ramming a fist into her gut, knocking the wind out of him, and then lacing her hands together and swinging them up, smashing them across Jade's forehead and making her go stumbling back…

And then one of Darcy's fire tendrils surged out, formed into a point, and then rammed forward, piercing through Jade's right shoulder. Jade's scream of pain came out in a gasp, and then the tendril yanked her forward and Darcy planted several punches across her face before snapping up her leg and kicking Jade into the air, and then, the tendril still through her shoulder, brought her back down into the ground, shards of shattered stone flying up from the impact. Jade spasmed once and then stopped moving.

Darcy smirked.

And then Jade started coughing, more golden fluid leaking from her mouth, as she feebly tried to get up. Darcy shook her head in a "can you believe this guy?" expression.

"I guess it's time for the end of this dance." Darcy said, and held out her hand. Her fingers extended out, the fire flowing from perfectly manicured fingers to cruel claws. "Let's see you get up from this."

Jade's vision was blurry, darkness creeping on the edges, and all she could see was a blur of red heading for her…

Which solidified into five talons of flame, going for her chest.

Jade's left hand snapped up, grabbing for Darcy's wrist, stopping the claws an inch from her torso. Smoke rose from her palm, but she ignored that pain: there were more important things to consider at the moment. Darcy's eyes narrowed at this, but only for a moment.

"Fighting all the way down, refusing to just roll over and die. How disgustingly pixie." Darcy said.

Jade didn't listen, but her defiance didn't seem to do anything except draw out the seeming inevitable…and maybe it was inevitable. She was using everything she had, but that didn't seem to be enough to hold back Darcy. And she didn't have anything else she could use.

And maybe…that was for the best. After all, it wasn't like she'd ever backed down, had she? She'd stood and fought to the utterly bitterest end, and she didn't have anything left. Why fight when there was no point?

Why go on when there was no hope?

Why do anything…when it was just seemingly better to do the easier thing…

And Jade remembered why this all had come about.

And she realized that she wasn't doomed. She had one last option.

But it was so terrible that even the prospect of her impending death didn't spur her to use it. She couldn't. Not even after everything that had happened.

So she tried to fight on without it, tried to keep Darcy's hand from sinking into her and removing her living, beating heart, something she was sure even SHE couldn't come back from…but she was just so strong…and so angry…and there was so much pain…

She couldn't…

But she had no other options…

But if she did it, was she any better then…

If she didn't, she'd die, and who would that help?

But…

"That's a good girl." Darcy said, as Jade's resistance finally faltered a tad and her claws closed the distance, now a mere millimeter from Jade's exposed skin.

"Huh….no…" Jade hissed. Darcy looked amused.

"No?"

"No…Darcy…please…don't make me…"

Darcy had been glorying in the fact she had finally made the girl beg, until the last words, which just confused her…

"What?"

"Don't make me…I don't want to…do it…" Jade begged. "Please…stop…"

"Well well, it seems you have forgotten just who is KILLING WHO HERE!" Darcy growled, and shoved harder. The points of the fire claws pierced Jade's chest, and she screamed, but she kept fighting.

"Please…don't make me…" Jade gasped.

Battle not with monsters, lest you become a monster. And when you gaze into the abyss, be aware the abyss also gazes into you…so said Nietzsche…

"I'll make you do whatever I want. And you know damn well what that is…" Darcy said. Her claws sank in another inch. Jade screamed again.

"That's a good girl…"

"Please…"

"Just be a good girl…"

It was down to her life or her supposed morals. If she did what she could…did that make her as bad, if not worse, because she knew better…

But…if she died…

"Now…just be a good bastard and go to hell." Darcy said.

The claws sank in…

"…I'M SORRY!" Jade yelled, as she brought her right arm up, somehow doing it despite the damage to her shoulder, and clamped it on Darcy's face.

Darcy may have refused to change, and she thought that refusal had been it. But even she didn't know what had happened during the brief time that she had joined hands with Jade, seemingly for her to help her, only for her to violently reject said help, her sickness too deep to be uprooted…

But something had been done anyway, as for a brief moment, Jade had indeed been connected with Darcy. And she had begun to carry out his promise. But all she had gotten was a few brief moments to do what she had planned to do.

But that was enough to get the memories.

The memories that drove Darcy, the horrific events that had shaped her life, every single bit of pain and humiliation and misery forced on her by her mother, her sisters, her father and other scum. The images had been so horrifying to Jade that she had immediately repressed them, shoving them into a corner of her mind and concentrating on the task at hand. But they were still there. And no matter what happened, Jade had been willing to keep them…but in this situation, there was only one choice for her to survive: she did not have the strength to repel Darcy, so she had to use something else.

And as much as she loathed the fact, loathed herself for it, in the end her survival instincts won out over her moral compass, as she grabbed ahold of Darcy's face and again established a link with her.

And she fired all the memories she had taken back into her, taking years and years of atrocities and combining them into one giant horrendous sideshow that she shot right into her, forcing her to relive everything she had been used for, abused for, and worse within the space of a second.

Darcy didn't just stop shoving her claws into Jade's chest: she recoiled away like she had been struck. She stumbled back several feet from Jade before she stopped.

And in her face, Jade saw a trembling terror, a face seemingly on the verge of tears, a terrified little girl not understanding why she had to go through this, a girl who had grown up, a girl who had become such a terrible thing.

Evil spawns evil.

And if good does nothing…then all is lost.

And despite all she had done to her, as Jade looked upon Darcy's face, at eyes that wanted to shed tears but no longer could…she no longer felt any anger or righteous vengeance towards her. All she felt was pity.

"I'm so sorry Darcy." She said.

Darcy just blinked several times.

And then…

Jade had thought she had seen anger. She had thought she had seen hate. She had thought she had seen murderous vehemence. And she thought that Darcy couldn't manifest an expression with those emotions any greater then she already had towards her.

But the look that came over her face then was so unbelievably powerful Jade almost had a heart attack right then and there. In that expression, she truly saw hell.

And its fire quickly followed, as Darcy made a wordless, almost soundless noise of absolute fury and lashed out, so utterly consumed in anger that all she really did was throw a weak fireball at Jade, lacking any comprehension to do anything greater. It was still enough to send the once again standing Jade tumbling back several dozen feet, as Darcy continued to make gibberish noises, no words in any language able to express her fury.

For a little while anyway, as Jade stood up again and Darcy's eyes, clouded with her overwhelming wrath, focused and locked onto her.

"DARCY TRIX IS DEAD!" She shrieked. "SHE WAS NEVER ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH! I AM IMMORTALISDEA! I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL FIRE AND DARKNESS! I AM THE DESTINY OF THE WORLD AND THE WRATH OF THE WITCHES AND NOW, **I AM ANGRY!**"

Darcy floated up off the ground, and then a twenty foot around tower of fire exploded up around her, washing up over her even as it shot up into the angry black clouds, as threads of fire suddenly lit up within the clouds, covering The Shiran capital with malignant radiance, and the earth began to shake again as the fire washed around Darcy, somehow flowing around her so her own form of fire didn't become obscured or consumed by the eruption.

"And YOU, JADE HALVA, JUST LIKE HER, ARE **DEAD!**" Darcy screamed, as she held her hands out before her, as several dozen tendrils sprouted from her back and flowed out around her. Balls of fire began appearing at the end of the tendrils, some red, some white, some blue. And in the hands of Darcy came the black Soulsearer fire.

And Jade realized that this was it.

It was time.

"I'm sorry Immortalisdea, Darcy, whatever your name may be. What happened to you wasn't right. But neither is this. You've made your choice. Now I have to make mine." Jade said. She didn't know how much power she had left, as she brought her hands to her sides, but she vowed to use every last bit of it, as she began to concentrate, even as Darcy screamed again and her fireballs grew larger.

And all around the universe, pyrokinetics suddenly found their talents raging out of control. Katherine Grant, known as Spitfire, was sitting with her father, Ted Grant, known as Wildcat, and several of his teammates in the legendary Justice Society of America, for a quiet dinner, when she suddenly found fire spilling from her mouth, setting the table ablaze and nearly the whole room before the leader of the team, the rather goofily named but nowhere goofy at all Mr. Terrific managed to use his high tech "T-Spheres" to erect a shield around Katherine, a shield she threatened to burn through anyway, if she didn't burn through the floor first. Elsewhere, Amara, known simply as Fire, suddenly found the molten fire she commanded flaring up out of control: if she hadn't happened to be nearby a large river in which she found she had to dump her fire into, much property damage could have resulted. The world shook. The heavens burned.

And Red power appeared between Jade Halva's hands, an orb of crimson energy, a tiny light manifesting before the darkness, as Darcy continued her wordless screaming and cursing. Jade's pity had not faded, but it was once again matched by grim determination, as her own power grew. It still seemed pathetically small before Darcy's amassed rage, but Jade did not think of that: only of the all important thing, the reason that she was still standing after all this, the NEED TO DO WHAT HAD TO BE DONE.

Darcy grinned. Lucifer himself would have trouble matching what lay within that smile.

"NOW……**_BURN!"_**

And Darcy thrust her arms forward, and all the fire blasts spewed forth, the red, white, blue, and black flames all spiraling together to form one giant blast of dark fire, pure evil power let loose upon the earth.

And with her own cry, Jade thrust her own arms forward, firing off a red lance of power. With Darcy floating some distance off the ground, the two blasts flew at each other at a rough thirty-degree angle, and struck.

Power exploded outward, blowing away anything that wasn't nailed down and pretty much everything that was as well. The crimson and dark blasts shoved at each other, spraying out from the point of impact…and then Jade's began to be pushed back, almost easily. Darcy's eyes shone with madness.

"GO TO HELL!" She screamed.

Jade's blast crumbled beneath Darcy's wrath, pushed back and back to where Jade stood, still firing despite the seeming hopelessness of it all, even as her blast grew shorter and shorter…

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL!" Darcy screamed.

Jade's blast disappeared entirely, the only thing left a crimson glow on her hands, as the dark fire washed over her. It didn't just burn her, it also seemed to chill her, eat at her like it was a living thing. The crimson glow was the only thing keeping it from completely enveloping her, and even that was fading…

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL!"

Jade closed her eyes, as she felt it all coming down…

And then, she remembered.

Her friends…

Her last remaining family member…

Her father standing against all odds…

Jade's eyes opened again.

And Yusuke's expression of utter agony as Darcy forced him to harm her…

"GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL! **_GO TO HELL!"_**

And her eyes shone bright green.

"_**YOU FIRST!"**_

And Jade thrust her arms out, and her blast returned, doubled, tripled, quadrupled, overwhelming Darcy's dark fire blast like it was nothing and scattering it to the winds as Darcy suddenly found her power gone and her vision filling with gold.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Darcy was consumed by the blast, her silhouette vanishing, as the gargantuan attack flew up above The Shiran capital and briefly bathed it all in gold before it punched a hole through the black clouds above the city and flew off into space.

Cracked and smoking, the Demon artifact clattered to the ground.

And then, silence.

Gasping for air, Jade lowered her arms. Her whole body felt numb, dead, almost nonexistent in its weariness, as if it was as insubstantial as Jade was when she turned intangible. Around her, tiny bits of debris began falling, even as Jade took after their example and fell to her knees. She took in several more gasping breaths, staring at the ground.

And then Jade felt it. Her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"DIE!" Darcy screamed.

And then her line of fireballs came down, a row of giant red blasts aimed along the ground at Jade, ones that Jade was far too weak to dodge, and she screamed as one struck and blew her away, the ones following completely obscuring her from sight.

"Ha….ha ha ha ha ha…" Darcy gasped from where she was floating, high up in the sky. "Close Girl. But not close enough. You may have blown off the artifact, but I don't need that. My power is my own. MINE!"

The clouds began to rumble, as Darcy held her hands before and shrieked with laughter.

"MY OWN! FOREVER! NO MATTER WHAT! I AM FIRE! AND LIFE INCARNATE! NOW AND FOREVER, I AM THE LORD AND MASTER OF THE INFERNO, DARCY…!"

The last word was a bit muted, as Darcy seemed to lose her enthusiasm in mid-bellow. She had seen something. Something very strange.

One of her hands was…flickering.

Darcy stopped her glorying and looked at her right hand.

Tongues of fire were licking from it, brief tiny spurts that momentarily marred the perfection illusion of flesh that her body had. Confused, Darcy turned her hand around, looking at the back, and then at the palm again. She focused, and the flickering flames stopped. But as soon as she stopped focusing, they started again.

"You only got one part right." Said a female voice Darcy had not expected to hear again. "The now part."

Darcy turned to look at Jones, floating in the sky nearby. The girl was a mess: her bathing suit outfit looked like all it would take was a sharp tug to completely remove it. But there she floated.

And she wasn't alone. She had one hand out, forming a dark energy platform, on which Remy stood, and he, likewise, had a light strand out which formed a platform a dozen feet away on which Flora was positioned. Darcy glanced to her other side and wasn't surprised to see Bloom floating there.

How all four of them had not only escaped death from her blast, but also the fact that The Shiran capital had been reduced to burnt ruins in her battle with Jade, Darcy didn't know. Superheroes could be worse then cockroaches: just when you think they're down and squashed, they start moving again. But that fact didn't much bother Darcy. All four looked as messed up if not more so then Jones, and had Darcy not been distracted, she would have laughed at them: what were they going to do, mount another offense? With what?

But…she had other things on her mind, as she suddenly felt something she hadn't felt in forever. A chill. In her hand. Darcy looked down at the appendage again, and found that the hand was not only flickering with fire spurts, it seemed to be dissolving, the fingers and nails briefly becoming cruder constructs of flame like they had been in her old body. Darcy stared at it, uncomprehending. What was going on?

"The inevitable. The one you ensured." Jones said, and Darcy looked up at the demon.

"…What?"

"It was a question we were baffled by long before this." Jones went on. "Where were you getting your power? How did you seem to be so much stronger then before? Even focusing your power through hosts, and this demon artifact…something didn't add up. No being can pull power out of nowhere. It had to come from something. And now, we finally know what was giving you your edge Darcy. Yourself."

"What?"

"Simple science." Remy continued.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only be transferred from one form to another." Bloom added.

"And that applies to everything. Including you." Flora finished.

"If a human being exerts themselves, they use resources from their body. Sugars, fats, water, and so on. But if humans want to keep exerting themselves, they have to replace what they used. If they don't, their body can't keep going. And if they somehow keep pushing themselves without replenishing their stores…then their bodies can start breaking down. Malfunctioning. In some cases, dying. But that's a human being. Spirits seem to be different. But not so much that a similar rule can't be applied to them. You've got power, Darcy. And rage can be a power multiplier. But even rage has its limits. And when that limit is surpassed, and one insist on going on…other sources of power have to be found. And if, say, you're so consumed with rage and hate that you don't even notice that fact, well, you might be able to get away with it for a while…but eventually, a price is going to have to be paid."

And Darcy suddenly felt a lurching twist within her chest, and she gasped out a breath of hot air, and then her arm once again became cold, colder, and she found she wasn't just loosing high definition of the limb, she was losing any definition at all.

"No…this can't happen!" She cursed.

"Maybe so, but you still exist, Darcy. You still have a form. And that's where you've been getting all the extra power. You've been cannibalizing your own body to feed your rage and destructive desires. And you got away with it for a while. But I'm afraid you've finally hit the edge Darcy. You've taken so much that your body is starting to break down. A process that could have been reversed, if only you'd been aware of it. But you weren't."

"NO! MY POWER…!"

"Has peaked. You've used up everything you could, and beyond that. Now…nothing's left Darcy. You are the Lord And Master of the Inferno…but not forever. I'd say you have a little under ten minutes."

Darcy's eyes blazed. No, they were lying! She couldn't be…breaking down, ceasing to exist! She had to destroy the faeries! It was her destiny! She had the power! She…

Had the equivalent of a heart attack, as she gasped and hunched over, holding her body. She could feel it. Whether it had been extraordinary timing or the loss of the demon artifact, her form was now starting to come apart from within. She looked frantically around.

"Don't bother trying to possess us." Jones said. "Even if you could get through the blocking spell, the way you enhanced your body with that ritual would burn us out in seconds. There's nothing you can do Darcy. It's over. It's time for the end. Why not make it peaceful?"

Another heart attack. Darcy gasped in pain, hunching over again.

And then…she started to laugh.

"Hah…ha ha…so be it then." Darcy said.

And she reared back and screamed, and heat exploded from her body, driving all the Renegades back from it as they gaped in shock.

"Jones! I thought you said she was out of power!" Bloom yelled.

"I said her power had hit its limit and that her body was breaking apart because she forced herself beyond it! I never said she was powerless!" Jones yelled back.

"SO BE IT!" Darcy screamed again. "IF I HAVE TO GO, I'M TAKING AS MUCH AS THIS GODFORSAKEN FUCKING WORLD AS I CAN WITH ME!"

"Oh shit, she's going to do a suicide blast!" Remy cursed. "Jones, didn't you consider this?"

"I'm psychic, dear boy. I'm not omnipotent." Jones said, as Bloom flew in to be close with her friends.

"How much can the crazy bitch muster?" Flora asked, and blinked as everyone gaped at her for her choice of words.

"If these readings are accurate, and they keep rising at the level they are…she can put enough behind one blast to blow most of the Eastern half of Shira off the map." Jones said. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah." Remy said, as light sprang from his other arm and formed into a fancy looking sword. "Take her down! GO!"

But by now a ball of fire had appeared around Darcy, and unlike all the other times where she had manipulated the heat of such things so it would be far less then normal, it wasn't happening now. And the heat was insane, driving the Renegade back before they could get anywhere near her. Jones chanted a spell and hurled bolt after bolt of black energy at Darcy. Neither attack even seemed to be noticed.

"DAMMIT FUCK!" Remy cursed. "KEEP ATTACKING!"

And even as the Renegades resumed their futile assault, even as Darcy gathered everything she had left in her disintegrating body and prepared to unleash it all at once, none of the Renegade recalled that the cloud of fire was still spewing its wrath upon the earth, and its edge was finally starting to encroach on a large facility in the mountains, panicking men and women running around as they tried to make sense of what was happening.

Jade's eyes fluttered open, suddenly aware of a blistering heat. Well, that wasn't exactly a new experience for her, but this was different. It was too…focused…too…

The slight twitch of her body considering getting up sent a shockwave of agony through Jade, and she nearly passed out again. She coughed, and then opened her eyes as she saw what was in the sky.

She saw Darcy, in a ball of fire, and though she didn't know the details, she knew this was it.

For her. She was done. She had used up absolutely everything, plumed her utter depths, and in the end it hadn't been enough. And from the flitting figures she could see around the fireball, frantically attacking it and having no success at all, it looked like that would prove to be her doom.

Something else caught the corner of her eye. She looked to the side from where she lay on her back.

Yusuke lay there, dead, sprawled across the rock like a broken toy. She stared at him, for a bit.

Yusuke. Perhaps he'd suffered more then any of them. The fire spirit had saved that special agony for Yusuke alone. She had to remember, in some way, what Darcy had made her do. In the end, for all the suffering she had inflicted on him, at least Jade could bear it knowing she'd done everything to the best of her ability. But Yusuke…

Somehow, though a moment ago she had thought it was impossible, Jade found herself pushing up onto her feet, stumbling over to Yusuke, collapsing on his corpse.

"Yusuke… I'm sorry…" Jade said, looking down on Yusuke's face. She brushed the dirt off, and noticed how peaceful he looked. At least he would have that. He would go to whatever lay beyond not knowing pain or fear. At least, she could give him that.

Bits of the ground and earth were floating up from the insane force Darcy was summoning. It seemed even greater then the fire blast she had directed at Jade, the one she had dug so deep to counter. Was that even possible? How could she top that (especially knowing the factor of her body breaking down that Jade herself does not know)? Well, people making suicide charges can sometimes take a dozen bullets when a non-final mindset will just ensure one shot will prove fatal.

Whatever it was…she couldn't stop it. She couldn't save them, or even herself. She just…

The glimmer caught her eye.

Jade kept amazing herself, as her head turned to the latest thing to catch her gaze. What was that?

And how in the hell could she be moving, considering she had been so sure her limbs were on the verge of falling off? Jade didn't know, as she gently laid Yusuke's head down and got up, and began tottering towards the glimmer, some distance away. She did not know how she knew the way, but she did.

Though in the end, when she finally came across what she had seen, the bitter irony of it nearly made her fall into a crazy laughing fit that she would never escape as her brain flew off the skids and into the same clouds of madness that empowered Darcy, and kept her from realizing her fatal flaw until it was too late.

It was the Demon artifact. Darcy's series of blasts from the air, after she had been so certain she was gone, must have somehow blown it over in this direction without breaking it. They didn't make that kind of quality any more, Jade crazily mused, and then harsh reality reasserted itself, as Jade fell to her knees. What good could this do her? Jade now wished she had paid attention when Jones taught her ancient demon.

"You…" Jade said, as she picked up the hand-sized octagon, the rough stone warm to the touch. "What was the spell…Laptop Dingle Dingle…heh, why bother? We're all damned. And it's all my fault."

Jade stared at the Demon artifact, thinking her bleak thoughts…and then her eyes strayed to the bit that was broken off, that made the last part of the last line of the message unknown If the only problem she had in her next life was obscure ancient languages, they maybe…

And then the artifact began glowing. A soft gold. Jade blinked.

And then, gold energy flowed out from the end of the broken word, forming into a symbol. Jade didn't recognize it though…and then the other words became alit in gold and then floated off the artifact, as if written on the air itself. And then…Jade found the words shifting, reforming…

_For true untranslated, look lost word…_

Into English.

Jade stared at the now readable sentence.

For true power, look within.

"…What power…?" Jade asked. "I don't have any power left."

_Do you believe that?_

The words were strange: they partly sounded like Jade was thinking them and partly sounded like another voice entirely. In a normal state, Jade would have found this strange: here, she accepted it as simply as she would have accepted that she needed air to live.

"What else do I have? I did everything…not enough…"

_What do you want?_

"…I…I…" Jade said, and looked back at Yusuke. "I want to help them. None of them deserve this. I just want to help…all I ever wanted…"

_Then that is all you need._

"…you must be kidding me…" Jade said. "What could…"

And then Jade felt it. It felt like warm water, running up through her arm…water that emerged as golden shimmering sparks of power, as the Demon artifact floated up from Jade's palm.

"Heh…heh heh…" Darcy laughed to herself. She might have been dying, or ceasing to exist, but the way there was sure one hell of a ride. Time for the last peak.

The fireball around Darcy began to retract.

"SHE'S PREPARING! GO! NOW! NOW!" Remy yelled.

The fireball around her completely vanished, leaving Darcy…

As Bloom flew in with a scream and punched the fire deity with all her might. Her blow would had smashed a train engine, even as it burned all the flesh off her knuckles…and all it did was drive Darcy back a bit. She didn't seem to show any more effects, as she grinned.

And then a tendril of fire smacked Remy right out of the attack and sent him flying off in another direction.

"ARGH! WHY ME!" He cursed, as Jones appeared from the shadows behind him and caught him. "TOSS ME BACK! EVERYONE…!"

And then a strange sensation washed over Remy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt like when the sun came out from behind the cloud and got rid of the shadows on the ground as it washed over you…magnified by the power of ten.

Jones eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Oh no."

Jade stared at the power coming from her hand, forming a shimmering orb around the Demon relic, marveling at it. Where was this coming from? She was so certain she was tapped out…

And it didn't matter.

_What matters to you?_

"I have to save them." Jade said.

_What are you willing to give up?_

"Everything I have and more."

_Are you sure?_

Jade's eyes glowed as green as the power emerging from her palm.

"Yes."

And the orb grew brighter, the power flowing from within Jade growing stronger, and stronger, concentrating around the artifact, the key…

Jade never knew just what she had found. Remy and Jones had theorized about certain things, but they had not shared what they had spoken of with her.

There was a key to the power, and it was one designed to weed out the unworthy, designed to be a test virtually no human, by instinct or by nurture, could accomplish. You could not desire power. You could not be aware of what you could be. All you could do was wish for other things, for whatever reason, but they could not be based in selfishness. You had to wish for the power without desiring to use it.

A power that Jade, in her quest to save her kingdom, her friends, her family, and the universe, had touched on, never questioning on what it was or where it came from, just acting…a power she was now fully joined with, as it obeyed her wish to do what she wanted…what had to be done.

Perhaps Jade would not survive the experience. And even if she did, she may never reach the same state needed to do what she had done now. It may be a peak she never touched again.

But she didn't care. She knew what she needed, and it responded, as the orb grew brighter, and brighter, the artifact spinning within it.

For a moment, the power was hers.

Jade Halva's.

The Pri-immortal.

And the power surge stopped.

Jade shut her eyes.

And then she opened them again, as she looked upon her desire.

And then the world went to hell.

"Ha ha ha ha…HA HA HA HA HA!" Darcy laughed. "GOODBYE EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN A BLAST! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR DESTINY! I'LL TURN YOU AND YOUR CITY AND EVERY FAERIE I CAN AND ABOVE ALL ELSE THAT FUCKING GIRL INTO CINDER AND ASH!"

And Darcy slammed her arms up.

And fire erupted down from her body, a massive surge of flame nearly five hundred feet around, an ultra concentrated blast that shot down towards The Shiran capital.

"OH NO!" Bloom screamed.

Remy looked at Jones.

"Now what do we do?"

Jones face was many things. Angry. Afraid. Sorrowful. But above all…grimly accepting.

"We die."

Jade saw the utterly mammoth blast start coming down, almost right at her it seemed. It filled the entire sky.

She could almost swear she heard Darcy laughing.

She looked down at her orb, so small in comparison. But no despair filled her.

"I'm sorry Darcy." She said to herself, as the fire blazed down towards her. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I'm sorry for how much you suffered. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else to help. I just hope…that in this…you will find the peace you craved…that you…deserve."

And Jade's head snapped up, looking at the doomsday blast, even as she threw his arm back.

"NOW…BE…GONE!"

And she hurled the orb towards the blast.

Darcy laughed and laughed: she could feel her body start to disintegrate anew, but she was certain she'd take in the rest of the show before she was all gone, and Remy anguished that the last thing he heard would be the laughter from a soul poisoned to its core…

And then Jade's orb struck the fire blast. It was like an ant attacking a dinosaur.

But the blast stopped. Dead.

Darcy's laughter cut off.

"What?"

The two attacks warred briefly, shining beams of light coming from the red and golden orb as it shoved against the massive fire blast, Jade standing on the ground, her arm still held out and locked as if she was willing the orb forward.

And then Darcy's fire blast exploded. Fire spewed outward in every horizontal direction, filling the whole sky with fire, but a fire that did not touch the ground below it.

"NO! WH-WHAT HAPPENED?" Darcy screamed. The Renegades, so certain a moment ago that they were doomed, were just as stunned, as the fire cloud spread out and burned underneath them.

As part of it briefly glowed gold, and then Jade's orb came shooting out from the flames.

Jade saw it, and then she got a taste it as it was slammed into her empathic senses: POWER.

"RUN!" She screamed, as she flew off as fast as she could with Remy. Bloom didn't need to be told twice as she too took off as fast as she could with Flora, as the orb headed straight for Darcy.

Darcy found herself staring at the golden orb, somehow seeing within it at the artifact that lay at its core…

Jade held her pose…

And Darcy, as she watched the orb fly in, somehow saw Jade's face shining from within.

"No."

And then the orb struck her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH………!" Darcy screamed, as the power reached out, ripping deep into her form, and pulling her apart by her very atoms.

"_**DAMN YOU HALVA!"**_

And then Darcy vanished in an explosion of Gold. The light lit up the entire sky of The Shiran capital for a brief moment before the Gold turned into an outright explosion of fire, flame that expanded and expanded out, reaching down towards the ground.

Jade lowered her arm as the phoenix force traveled back into her body.

As she realized the fire was still spreading, coming down before her in a skyline spanning cloud, a cloud of fire that stopped just before her.

As the burning flames twisted into a gigantic face, a face barely recognizable, a face that let loose with an inhuman roar as Darcy bellowed her wrath…a roar that turned into a wail as the face turned up and then split apart into nothing, all features vanishing into the fire.

And strangely…a soft, contented smile came over Jade's face.

As the fire cloud washed over her and carried her away, one last destructive force striking down upon her and the Renegades, as the shockwave smashed into them like the moon was landing on them and scattered them all to the winds.

As the massive fire cloud that consumed the center of The Shiran capital expanded out even more, and then suddenly contracted, going up towards the fire spewing clouds, withdrawing into itself and into nothing…and then streams of golden light exploded out from the epicenter, thousands of them, streaming out and away from The Shiran capital (though two dipped down into the actual city), a brilliant shower of luminescence that went on for several seconds.

And then, with one final blast, the clouds were blown away in a circle and scattered to nothing, leaving only the clear night sky.

Damn it, no pulse!"

"…Jade?" Remy asked.

"_Well, here we are again kid."_

"_I guess so."_

"All right…one, two, three, four, five…" Bloom said as she began CPR: her one hand provided more then enough strength.

"…Do something! You can heal people!" Flora said to Jones.

"…I can only heal. I can't…revive her…" Jones said.

"_So, you want to go now?"_

"_Do I have a choice?" _

Bloom proceeded to the breath of life, as Flora knelt nearby, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"_Well actually…sorta."_

"_What?"_

"_You know, you heroes make my job complicated. Everyone else has a set time, but with you, you're here, you're not, you're here, you're not, all the time! Makes it hard to nail down a set period, you know? I don't mind making repeated trips, but it's not the way things go, y' know?"_

"Come on! Don't give up on me kid!" Bloom said, as she continued his efforts. She even did so when Remy grimly walked up and a light flowed out and into Jade's ear. Remy stood there for several seconds, and then his eyes closed, his face angry, harsh, and poignant.

"_So, you want to go now?"_

"_Will it change anything?"_

"_Well no. Eventually it'll come time for you to go with me. But considering who you are, you get what a lot of people don't. Options."_

"_Who am I, a hero?"_

"_Among other things."_

"Bloom…" Remy said, putting a hand on Bloom's shoulder. "She's brain-dead. She's gone."

"…No…Jade…" Bloom said, as her own eyes began to tear up.

"She gave up everything to save us. The noblest of all sacrifices…" Remy said, trying to sound like the sad but stoic leader who had to get everyone to carry on. But in reality, he wasn't doing very well: his voice even cracked a bit on the word sacrifices.

"You were too good for this world…" He managed to whisper, weeping. "You always were…"

"_I'd rather not go now."_

"_You sure? Might be best to get it over with now. I don't know the details of the future. That's my brother's job."_

"…_I believe I'd like to stay."_

"_So you want to put it off?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Peachy-keen! Then I'll see you later."_

"…_That's it? You're not mad?"_

"_Mad? Why would I be angry? You'll come to me eventually Jade. It's the way things are. But I can handle it if they swing a little differently at times. Keeps me on my toes!"_

"…_Who are you?"_

"_Oh, I think you know Jade. Now fly! Fly my pretty!"_

_Her laughter was strangely compelling…_

"Well…in the end…" Remy said, and found he didn't have a quote that could provide any comfort. "Sigh…those who run from what's important, die every day…those who die for what's important…live forever…if only in our hearts…oh kid…kid…"

And then Jade surged up, coughing violently, and nearly giving everyone a heart attack.

"…………….Jade?" Jones said.

"Billy shut up…Is it over? Can I go home?"

"…OH JADE!" Bloom almost shrieked, hugging Jade so tight she nearly killed her again via a broken neck.

"…SHE'S ALIVE?" Flora gasped. Jones looked just as shocked.

"…That's impossible. She was brain dead. Her skull was no more capable of supporting life then a toaster. How in…what the…I mean…THE HELL?" Remy said, goggling at the newly revived Faerie.

"Miracles." Jones said, "They're our stock in trade Remy. Sometimes even when all is lost."

"Yes but…I mean…oh, who cares." Remy said.

"…Darcy?" Jade asked.

"Gone. You did it Jade. You saved the day!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Though your kingdom could use some work." Flora said, her eyes still shining with tears.

"Oh…they're just…things…people are what's important…now…can I go to sleep?" Jade asked, her voice faint.

"Just make sure you come back to us again." Remy replied.

"That's why…I did…" Jade said, and then her head went limp again, but this time in the peaceful rest of slumber.

**An: The conclusion is coming up next… I finally finished that chapter…**


	14. Conclusion

**An: Wow the longest story I've ever written and I finished it Kudos to myself I'd like to thank all my reviewers… especially locket101, DayDreamer9, Smilin Star 13, Frozen lightning, Uniasus, Morganite, FrozenBlossom BubblyShell22, Autumn Theif… and everyone else…**

Jade didn't much remember what happened next. Her sense of time was completely lost, dreams and blankness occasionally broken by far away words and sporadic blurred glimpses of figures. Some wore white, and some wore other colors. But everything was in a deep fog.

The drifting was peaceful though, and Jade went with it.

And hence, she was not particularly shocked when eventually the haze lifted enough so that reality once again began to define itself, solidified into a light blue ceiling and part of a wall.

"Hey Tecna, she's waking up!"

A small head on top of large shoulders suddenly looked into Jade's vision. Jade blinked a few times before she fully recognized it as Musa and Tecna.

"Hey Jade. How you doing?" Tecna asked. Jade just blinked in response, and then Stella, her face slightly marred with worry lines but now in an expression of joyful relief, was in her line of vision too.

"Oh Jade." She said. She looked like she wanted to hug her: why she didn't was unclear to Jade for a bit, until her mind finally gained enough cohesion to ask a question.

"…Am I?" She said, not quite getting the word 'Where' tacked on at the beginning.

"The hospital at Alfea Jade. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

And if they noticed the confusion in Jade's eyes, they probably wrote it off to a drug haze of some kind.

Bloom poked her head into Jade's already crowded view.

"Yes, but don't worry Jade! You'll be fine! True, it was a little strange for you to go into a mild coma for exhaustion, but perhaps that was balanced by how quick a healer you are! The doctors are amazed: usually burns take twice as long to heal as they did for you! Yes, you come from good stock my girl!" Feragonda said to Jade.

"You need anything Jade?" His Musa asked. Jade tried to turn the simple question over in her head, and found it nearly impossible. And her vision was starting to fade again.

She could vaguely hear another voice: someone else had entered the room and was talking with her parent. Jade caught "needs her rest", and that was it as she began drifting out again, and as she did, a thought occurred to her.

I won…

And then, as her vision began to blur and darken again, she sensed more then saw a figure lean in close to her.

"You did good cousin. Real good." Bloom whispered.

And those words accompanied her back into the murk.

She slept.

He spent more time, wandering through the darkness. She saw many strange things. She supposed her brain was completely burned out by what she had gone through and was now taking its time in rebooting itself. Still, some things seemed beyond even the incredible confusing conundrum of images the subconscious was capable of producing.

There was one moment where she saw the world, covered in ice, ice that suddenly vanished.

And another strange, disturbing picture: a white glove holding an eye, an outplucked eye seemingly fresh from its socket.

Once the harsh, gritty taste of sand seemed to fill her mouth…

And another time her hands seemed to be battering against a hard substance, impossibly hard, which she needed so badly to get through…

A twirling handgun and words, "You think you have anything at all, kid?" in a voice overflowing with cockiness…

Other things she only saw briefly and immediately forgot…

And…she could have sworn that somewhere along the way she saw a girl, in long black robes, with tan skin, and incredibly spiky black hair, much like Jades blond, in fact the girl looked like her father, and the girl may have said something to Jade, but she could not remember it…

And then once again, the dark.

The next time Jade woke up, she was somewhat more aware of it, as she slowly began to come back to the world she knew.

"Jade? Are you waking up?"

"…………..Buh." Jade said, as she tried to open her eyes. They seemed to be almost glued shut.

"Stella, don't push her. She's still healing."

"Oh right. Sorry Musa."

"…Guh." Jade said. "Guh-guys?"

"Yeah, Jade, it's us."

"…Wah-tuh."

"You got it."

A smooth straw slipped between her lips. Jade drank slowly, as the fog lifted more. She realized she was sitting up somewhat more then she had been last time, in a small room with closed curtains and soft florescent lights. And there were Musa and Stella, on another side of her. Stella was sporting a sling, but besides that she and Musa looked perfectly fine.

"…Oh man…" She said, for no real reason.

"Hey Jade, check it out." Stella said, as she produced a mirror. Jade looked at it and started, just a bit, when she saw that one side of her face was completely covered with bandages, her blonde hair bristling out from the top, a small hole cut into the bandages to allow her to see with both eyes.

A few minutes and some more water later, Jade was pretty much fully alert.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little under two weeks. The doctors were a tad bit worried Jade: apparently burns like yours shouldn't cause the catatonic state you went into. But we know the truth, and we knew you'd come out of it."

Jade started a bit, but Musa just glanced backwards.

"You're slower then I thought."

"You try packing all of Jone's luggage." Flora said as she suddenly stepped from a pool of darkness in the corner of the room. Bloom quickly followed, bounding over to Jade's bedside. Remy, in an almost sneaky way, slipped out behind the two, staying behind them, even as the shadow portal converged into Jones.

"Jade! I am so glad to see that you are still alive and possessing all your major limbs and most of your vital fluids!" Bloom joyfully said.

"…Imortalisdea. Darcy. What happened?" Jade asked, the question having been planted in her brain by Jones's comment.

"The aftermath of the mess here caused plenty of people to show up. Including some of the greatest sorcerers in the Realms. Apparently the events here caused more then a few ripples in both the physical and mystical worlds. In due course every single inch of the city and the surrounding countryside was tested, both to ensure there wasn't any delayed damage waiting in the wings and also to see if anything could be found of the being called Imortalisdea who caused all this."

Jones paused, though whether it was for dramatic emphasis or bad news, Jade didn't know. She felt his heart catch.

"…They found nothing. At all. And they went over it three times just to be sure. There isn't a trace of Darcy and Imoralisdea, left. She's gone, Jade. Completely and utterly. It's finally over. It's ended."

Jade was clearly relieved at the words, but at the same time…a slight pallor came over her face. Bloom noticed it first.

"What is wrong Jade? You saved the day, us, and untold millions of lives."

"…She was in so much pain. Sometimes I wonder if she was more of a victim in this then we were. I mean…"

"Whoa, whoa. Jade, stop right there. That path leads down the road to madness." Flora said.

"It's true what happened to Darcy was utterly inhumane…and it's also true that virtually all evil, human evil anyway, is made, not born. Nurture is far more important then nature in deciding who we will be…but Jade, as you understand that, understand this." Jones said. "We always have a choice. ALWAYS. It might be a hard choice, it might seem impossible, it might even BE nearly impossible…but we always have a choice. Darcy made hers. She, in some way, let her pain turn malignant, and let that malignancy consume her. It's a tragedy, and we shouldn't forget, forgive, or stand for what drove her to this. But in the end, the choice was hers to make." Jones sighed.

"Yet…even so…even I can't help but feel there were outside factors at work here. Even though part of her chose it…another part of Darcy never understand what she had done, what kind of curse had befallen her, a curse that has happened to many before and will happen to many in the future. She hated so much what her mother had done to her…yet she never realized she was doing everything they had, and worse. That's the curse Jade. You become what you hate. Sometimes you become something worse. Remember that too Jade. But above all else, remember that she made her choice in the end. You tried to pull her back, she wouldn't go. At least she's at peace now, even if that peace could only be found in the nothingness of oblivion."

"Yes Jade. You must move forward. The past cannot be changed. The future can. Focus on that." Bloom said.

Jade still looked saddened, but another drink of water seemed to ease her burden.

"If we're playing Twenty Questions, can I have one?" Stella asked.

"Uh…yeah Stella?"

"Jade…how did you do that?"

"…What Stella?"

"Jade…what you did out there…it was amazing…how did you do it?"

A pause.

"…I…I don't know." Jade said, as she brought her hand to her head. "All I can remember of what happened…is blurry flashes…brief snapshots…and I have no idea how to connect them. I just can't remember. Any of it."

"It's ok Jade. It's not important." Jones said. "You came through in the clutch. The whys are irrelevant."

"But what if…something this bad happens in the future?" Jade asked.

"I'm not worried." Jones said. "I think whatever may happen…you'll be ready for it. Somehow."

Another pause.

"Um, Jade, I was wondering if you could solve a mystery for us in turn." Bloom asked. Jade looked at her cousin.

"Uh, sure Bloom. What is it?"

"Well…I am not sure how to explain this, I find it so unsettling…perhaps one of you could do it better…?" Bloom asked.

"I'll do it Bloom. Something VERY weird happened while you were sleeping Jade." Flora said.

"What?"

"Oh, I better set the scene. As you might remember, you fight with Darcy pretty much razed every part of The Shiran capital. Something that the people…"

"Something that the people of capital found disturbing. The sorcerers do have a special division that works exclusively on repairing the damage involved with magical brawls. They sent most of their entire team here, but they were certain they were looking at at least several months work. So they started, cleaned the roads, patched up the suburbs so some people could come back home for a day or two if they couldn't find or afford to go anywhere else, and then one night they stopped for the day and left to sleep and when they came back the next morning…well, Bloom, will you show her the picture?"

Jade arched an eyebrow in confusion, turning her head to Bloom as she retrieved the picture.

Then she pulled them out, and Jade understood why they were questioning her, and why Bloom had seemed so incredulous in her ability to describe what had happened. Because Jade hit her peak of disbelief within a second.

There, outside the window…stood The Shiran Capital. Perfect, pristine, untouched, as if the events a few weeks ago had just been a terrible nightmare. It was a good thing Jade wasn't drinking any water at the time: she probably would have choked to death on the liquid (and wouldn't THAT have been ironic). As such, she nearly suffered severe ocular nerve damage when her eyes nearly bugged out of herhead.

"…Please tell me that everything that happened wasn't a dream, and I'm not about to wake up in front of the couch having fallen asleep watching a TV show and eating some way beyond its best date food." Jade said.

"Oh no, everything happened Jade. Including your severely damaged capital being completely fixed overnight. Even a troop of Speed Force users would have some trouble doing that, and they'd make one hell of a racket. Yet this happened without anyone finding out why or how. We thought you might be able to shed a little light on the subject." Jones said.

"Believe me Jones, I'd like to know as much as you. But I don't have a clue."

"I figured that would be your answer." Musa said. "Jones, the night this happened, I slept overnight in this room. I'm a light sleeper. If Jade had done ANYTHING, I would have seen it, or sensed it, or something. But I slept the whole night through. And I assume Jade did as well. I don't think, as great as it is, that Jade had a hand in this."

"Well…ok. We believe you Jade." Flora said.

Well, whatever may have done it, it is comforting to know that not all incredible powers seek the chaos and the destruction and the knocking down of all the buildings and the hurting and shoving." Bloom commented.

"What do I do now?" Jade suddenly asked.

"Well…we hung around, at first to organize things and then to make sure nothing else was going on, what with the whole town reappearing overnight as if by magic… and all…but we're getting ready to go back home Jade. And you…I guess you heal and then go back to your life… Oh and you have midterms in 3 days…" Jones said.

"…And that's it?"

"You wish for more battle?" Jones asked wryly.

"NO! Well nothing like that at least… It's just…I went through all this…and…that's it? All I get is a higher tolerance to pain and a first hand look of just how terrible the human race can be? And I still have midterms…"

"There are many results which could have been far, far worse Jade. And yes you do have midterms." Bloom said.

"Yeah, but still!" Stella suddenly piped up. "Who organizes things so that tormented females get god like power ups and wreck havoc and never die while the good guys get a hospital stay before they've shoved back into the meat grinder?"

"Stella, if I had the answer to that, I'd find the bastard myself and kick him in the nuts." Jones replied. "But as Bloom said, all things considered, things turned out pretty good! What do you want, a medal?"

"That would be nice!" Jade said tersely.

"Well Jade? You have anything to say before we leave?" Remy asked.

"…You really are an asshole Billy. But keep them alive while I'm in here…" Jade replied.

Ten days later…

"I still can't believe this is all real, sometimes…" Jade said, as she walked through the hallways of Alfea. She had been released from the hospital four days ago: the doctors had been amazed how quickly her burns had healed up. She had been rather amazed herself. But not too much.

"Believe it." Stella said, in lockstep, as usual, with Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Jade and Musa. "You're a hero and a heiress to the throne."

"Guys, can I tell you this odd thought I've been having?"

"What Jade?"

"Well…the whole place has been perfectly quiet. No magical beings since the Darcy attack. You'd think at least ONE of my stupider enemies would have regained their nerve and jumped me by now. But no. Nothing. My powers are back to normal: I've tested them several times, so I'll be ready and refreshed. I just don't have anyone to use them on. And that gave me an odd thought: what if I'm dead?"

The girls looked mildly perturbed to say the least.

"Jade, even I find that morbid." Musa said.

"Well I don't think I am…but it's just a notion I had. Think about it. All that stuff, I should have died…maybe I did. Maybe this is my idea of heaven. A quiet, normal life. Where I'm not someone special who saved the universe, but just the average kid I seem to be."

Silence.

"In truth Jade, what kind of life would that be?" Tecna asked.

"Peaceful. Quiet. Unassuming. Normal." Jade said. "…And just as dull as dishwasher."

The Winx club chuckled. And Jade allowed herself a wan smile.

* * *

Griselda found Feragonda on the roof, like she thought she would. She appeared to be watching the moonrise, but what she was really doing was thinking. Deeply. Too deeply, for Griselda's taste. That style of thinking usually marked that she was obsessing about something, and the last time she had been obsessing about something, it had led sending a 16 year old to war.

"You're not brooding on how you failed as a headmistress, are you?" Griselda asked as she stepped up next to Feragonda.

"…..No. And I'm not brooding. I'm pondering." Feragonda replied. "I think…I finally have an answer to one of our unanswered miracles."

"Which one? That last incident had a list."

"The fact that despite so much destruction, the only recorded deaths of the Shiran capital incident were at the beginning, when Darcy had possessed Yusuke and blew up that block of buildings. After that…nothing, lots of injuries, but no deaths. It didn't make sense that so much hell could happen, yet so few souls were sent to heaven, so to speak. But I think I've finally figured out how that happened Griselda."

"How?"

"Jade."

Griselda looked at Feragonda, in the way she did when she wasn't questioning her but wasn't agreeing with her either.

"Are you suggesting…"

"Griselda, we never told her what we learned in those books about the phoenix force. Remember how the power was supposedly impossible to unlock like that? Or more accurately, DIRECTLY unlock? I think that with her personality and beliefs, the way she directed them towards others and not herself…Jade found a way to access the power. Even when she didn't realize it. She didn't just manifest it in that orb Griselda. I think she manifested it in a way that she was able to alter probability itself to ensure the insane odds of no death in the face of such destruction because SHE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE. Well at least not anymore"

Griselda thought it over…and a slight chill went through her. It was possible…and scary.

"Now…I doubt this kind of unknowing machination will last. Darcy placed Jade under a special kind of duress that was probably 90 percent of the reason Jade did that. It might never happen again in her life. But for that day…Jade was dictating the fate of thousands of people…and she was never aware of the fact."

"So Jade has more power…"

"In her little finger than Bloom has in her whole body… but Bloom can access that power to if she was put in that situation."

"That kind of power is NEVER good in the hands of people."

"…Yes…which is why hopefully the seal will stand. The power will only be truly granted to the worthy." Feragonda said.

There was a silence.

"What do you think Feragonda?" Griselda asked.

"…I believe that if what I theorized is correct, and if Jade somehow does not stray from the path…one day she may come into a power that would make her a god to GODS."

Another silence.

"And I believe…that if that ever happens…the universe has nothing to fear…."

* * *

Jones bowed low to a sleeping figure… "Grandmother the young one has passed her first test as did her cousin… what's next…" Jones shivered as the voice spoke in her head. "You can't be serious… I will not revive her…. I will not revive Darcy Trix…" Jones clutched her head in pain. "Yes Lilith… I'll do it… and next year… the girl will go to Earth I promise you… we will find the Jades half sister… that I promise you…" Jones sighed as she disappeared.

Yep I'm thinking trilogy… anyway in the next story Bloom will gain access to the power that Jade has as well as Jade heading to Earth as her powers become diluted by some unknown force… but not before a challenge comes to her for the Shiran throne… the third and final power is found as the beast awakens… and the seal will be broken… Earth is going to be a big part in the stories to come and after the trilogy another stories taking place in my mind which happens a few years after the trilogy but focuses on Riven and Darcy's relationship in Winx club supposedly what would happen if Darcy had a child but hey it's just an idea…


End file.
